Yakusoku
by YuLinG
Summary: Haruka and Michiru broke up. They tried to rekindle but the past catched them again. Memories resurged and brought bitter as well as happy moments back to their mind. How will they deal with the past?
1. prologue

**Title:** Yakusoku

**Genre:** – Romance / Angst

**Story line:**

At the beginning of their friendship, everything seems to be perferct, but as we know nothing is eternal. A mistake is enough to torn them apart. Haruka left, Michiru is culpable, memories re-emerge and everything in their life take a new turning point.

**Disclamer:**

I don't own Sailormoon, I am just borrowing some of their characters: Haruka and Michiru (maybe more, don't know yet). Ayashi is one of my own characters though and I like her a lot, even if she is in the background of the story, so don't "take" her without permission. Thanks.

**Author's notes:**

I don't know if I have to put a warning here, but since almost everybody is putting one, then here I go:

First don't read this fic if you can't stand a non-stereotypal relationship.

Then if you haven't got it yet, English ISN'T my mother language. I am still learning and this fic is a test to assess my skills so I would be really greatful to whoever will critize me and help me improve my English. So don't read my fic if you can't bear wrong syntaxes and a poor grammar etc. I don't know if there is a lot or not so take the story as it comes.

Lastly this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction so don't expect a good writing.

Still there? I have warn you.

YuLinG

**Prologue:**

Michiru leaned heavily against the windows frames of her bedroom.

Her eyes, once sparkling with joy each time the person she loves was back, were now but filled with emptiness and sadness.

She stared at the sea. It was the same sight. The sea kept rushing roughly, it seems as if it was showing her how foolish she has been when she decided not to listen to the wise sea advice.

Now she may repent.

Since that day, her life became a real hell. Everything remained her of her mistake. She hadn't spent one day without meeting some friends or acquaintances they both knew, going to some places where they have spent happy moments ... whatever she did, she couldn't help herself but to think of Haruka.

Getting a little bit tired, Michiru went over her bed and lied down, stretched one arm to cover her face and started to think of what has happened so far...

-------------------------

It's been three months now since she went away. I know I deserve what happen, but I miss her.

She was the light of my life, the pillar without which I would have crumble more than once.

I miss her so much.

Why did I have to do that to her?

She was always here for me, by my side, comforting me when I was depressed, caring when I was helpless, taking me out when I was sad or when I was bored ... She never complained neither about my mood nor my behaviour.

I was the one who always complained. I know that I mustn't but I was always seeking for someone attention and especially hers. And I had just found one way, an easily way though: to complain.

I know there's probably some other ways, though I picked this one.

I was too scared.

For her I was an Angel, an innocent Angel who needed to be protected and to be cared for.

In reality she was the Angel, because unlike me she thought and cared about the others first, whereas me, I was only concerned about myself.

I am so selfish.

For almost one year she has given me her friendship, as strong as if it was an unbreakble bond.


	2. Memories : At the beginning

**Chapter 1: Memories At the beginning**

We were at the same school, Mugen Gakuen High school. She was a new transfered student and I was among the most popular student.

At that time, everybody thought that she was a guy, so as me. And the fact that we had thought she was a guy is important so I will keep refering to her as a 'he'.

I had heard about the new transfered student, but I would have never thought that he will be assign to the same class, and what had startled me was, what I had heard about this new student was true, maybe too true, because of those rumors, I was immediatly intrigued and attracted by this mysterious student.

Rumors were that he was really handsome, a tall blonde guy who sent you shivers all along your body with only one glance, and that he seemed to be unsympathetic and not really friendly, though they all thought he was just like the reincarnation of Adonis. I thought it was just some crazy girls exaggerating words, but after I have seen him, I had to admit that these rumors were based.

At first sight, I found him handsome and yet distant. He never spoke more than what he was asked. And even if some girls often surrounded him, he always tried to get ride of them. Therefore, sometimes, he was just sitting alone under a tree.

One day, maybe two or free months after school has started, a group of girls went over me, and some of my friends, to ask us some advice to get Haruka.

A lot of girls had already tried to date Haruka, but they had failed one after one. Nobody seems to be suitable for him.

Since my friends and I were the most wanted girls, a lot of girls came to us and asked for help, but we couldn't help them. We were no one, just some lucky girls who were born prettier and wealthy. Even some of my group had tried to date him but without successes. So new rumors were spread, telling that Haruka was gay, because he has refused all the advances. Though even some guys have tried to date him, and to everybody suprise he has refused as well.

One month passed without any changes, he always kept to be alone and still refused to go out with someone, maybe his criteria were too high. I watched him from far and I saw how he reacted when someone tried to get near him and to ask him out. He always felt sorry for each person he had rejected and tried to end it as nice as possible. That's maybe why girls never gave up.

All my friends have tried to date him, and all have been refused. They then tried to convince me to ask him out too. They thought that I was the only one who has the tinniest chance to get him. As for me, my pride was too important to decide right then what I should have done, but before I could have pondering on this any longer, something happened.

Mugen Gakuen was well known and because of its renown, applying in this school was very difficult, but with money there's no problem, therefore most of the admitting students were wealthy. Those, who weren't, had been admitted because they were smart; those students represented above two per cent of all the students, and weren't really appreciated by the other.

Ayashi Sakamoto, was among those outcast students and was the scapegoat of all the 12th grade students which meant above four classes. I didn't know how it started but she was a new student, one year younger than us and cleverer. Unfortunately she wasn't wealthy and that's why, I thought, brought her the hate and jealousy of the other students. They couldn't stand a more clever person than them and the fact that she was younger had just put the cherry on top of the cake.

She wasn't really tall nor small just the average height, she had long blonde hair but she always wore them in a double ponytail style. She wasn't wealthy as I said so her glasses weren't 'fashion' and didn't do her any jusitce. Her eyes were like the sky, when you stared at her it seemed you could just fly in the light blue sky. Mine where blue too, but darker, just like the ocean. I thought when I stared at her that if she had been rich, she would have definitly be a real lady.

Girls tried to lower her, most of the time they just shouted at her with mean names. Some of them though even brought her to a secluded area around the school and slapped her till she lowered and started to cry.

As for guys, they harassed the poor girl, verbally but time to time physicaly too. Fortunatly, they never went as far as to rape her.

Some people, like my group, didn't like the way they treated her, but we were too coward to act and by this way we weren't better. Each time we saw the poor girl, we just turned and went the opposite direction to leave her alone with her torments.

Nobody seemed to knowledge what kind of suffering she had to bear all the time.

At the end of the first term, despite the never-ending harassment, she had nevertheless gotten the highest grade on each subject, except on sport, plastic art and music. The day the scores have been displayed, some students were so pissed off that they decided to give her a lesson, a lesson she will learn and never forget.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Ayashi, why are you so quiet today? Isn't it nice to have a meeting here?" asked a boy named Akira, he was standing near Ayashi who was put against a wall.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"Shut up bitch!" Snapped a girl and slapped her hard in the face. Her glasses fell to the ground and broke. "Don't try to call for help. Even if there's someone who heard you, nobody will come rescue you ... Ha Haha" An hysterical girl laughed.

"Why...are you ...doing this?" cried the poor girl.

" Don't play the innocent with us, will you? We know you're cheating!" Replied another girl.

" I....I haven't..."

" We all know you have, that's why we want to teach you a little lesson.... maybe you haven't learn it yet, ne?" asked a boy with a grin in is face.

" Sure she is too ugly to find someone" answered the girl who had slapped her.

" Well then, I will take care of this lesson ...she is going to learn it rapidly with me" spoke Akira who at the same time had tore the girl top uniform.

"HYAA!!" cried Ayashi and crossed her arms around her.

Akira slapped her even harder than the girl and shouted at her "Shut up! You just have what you earn !... Hirano, Isaka take her and lie her down! She is getting on my nerve... she will know what is it to disobey!"

"Ok Akira, but let us play with her a little too..." asked Hirano and stared at the girl who cried harder as she knew what they will do to her. Isaka just grinned and put his hand to cover the girl mouth.

" No prob' she's just a whore!" With that he took off the girl skirt and pants and started to pull his trouser down when a hand was put in his shoulder.

"What..." but before he had the time to finish his sentence, a fist came and hit him right in the face.

The other two taken by the rapidity of the intruder, just fell in the ground one with a broken rib and the other with a broken arm.

Akira tried to escape, but he hadn't step one meter that he was thrown towards a wall and fell inconcious. Without five minutes, the three guys were down.

The two girls just watched with fear in their eyes as a tall blonde guy came over them with his fist clenched.

" Don't...don't hurt us, please..." pleaded the girls.

" Don't hurt you? ... Well why won't I?" Replied the rescuer.

"Because...be-because ... we are girls ...and you won't hurt girls...ne?"

"Sorry for you girls, but I am not a gentleman, nevertheless I will let you go on one condition." He said coldly.

"Hai... and what is it?" Asked with a little fear in their eyes.

" Slap each other."

The two girls stared at each other and then nodded, and did what they were told.

"No no ... not like this. Harder! Or do you want me to teach you how to slap?" He shouted coldly.

The girls stared at each other again and slapped each other faces with force this time. They both then stormed out with their swelling cheeks and tears running down their redden faces.

The rescuer went over Ayashi, who was still lying on the floor and curled up in a ball to hide herself. He then kneeled down and put his jacket on Ayashi to cover her nakedness.

" Don't cry, they won't do you any harm..." And without warning the girl flung herself at him and embraced him with all her force, as if he was going to vanish if she didn't hold him tight. The rescuer, sensing the girl trembling, embraced her in his arm tightly. Ayashi felt so protected in his warm arms that she just let herself cry freely and tighten her grip.

"Ssh...it's ok now, they won't harm you anymore ... I promise" Whispered the tall blonde.

They held each other until Ayashi felt calmer and was fast asleep.

Haruka kissed Ayashi's forehead and then stood up holding the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Life had been so unfair with you... I am so sorry I haven't seen this before, I wish you will forgive me ..." With that he walked out of the school and carried Ayashi to his limousine which waited for him.

_**End of the flashback**_

Well, I wasn't really sure if this happened like that but it was what the five agressors have told the chairman before they were all dismissed. They haven't complained, maybe because their 'agressor' were no one else than Tenou Haruka, the only child of one of the most powerful man in Japan.

Two weeks after the accident, Haruka was back to school with Ayashi clinging to him, but what surprised us more was that Ayashi had changed. She had her hair down instead of her usual long ponytail, she wore contact lenses and had a new uniform that showed her nice curves. Like this she was like a shinning goddess. When they walked through the courtyard all the students stopped their chatting and just stared at the stunning sight before their eyes.

The perfect couple.

Adonis and Aphrodite.

Before I realized it, tears had fallen from my eyes and I couldn't help it. I was madly in love with Haruka but I wasn't aware of it, until I saw him with someone else and looked so great together.

I was jealous and so in love.

I thought those feelings were maybe some tricks my pride played on me, but as I watched them again a new feeling emerged inside of me.

My heart started racing, a lump came to my throat and I was paralyzed. I couldn't move until they dispeared in the building.

And so, I knew it wasn't a trick, unfortunately.

* * *

AN: I just have one request: Just tell me how my english is and if I should continue this fic.

For those who wanted to know why I keep refering to Haruka as a guy is because of the plot and because it would have been to difficult for me to write it; switching genders depending on who is speaking it's just to hard for me vv

And for those who don't know who Adonis and Aphrodite are, this is a little glossary:

Adonis epitome of the male beauty, he was loved by two goddesses; Aphrodite and Persephone.

Aphrodite goddess of beauty and love.

I know I may have overstated the fact that Haruka is really "handsome", but since I am a fan of japanime and manga, I wanted to set the same image.


	3. Memories : A growing love

AN: I am glad to see that there are people who enjoyed reading my fic as much as I am writing it. Thank you for your reviews.

**Chapter 2: Memories, A growing love.**

Even if they never said they were a couple officialy, the way they acted was pretty convincing.

They did everything together, they were seating next to one another in class, they ate together, they spent all the break together, they came and left together ... and what everybody had suspected, turned to be true: they were living together. This news came like a bomb to me.

Inside I was dead.

My love for Haruka had grown at a point I would have never thought I was able to reach for someone. And it scared me.

Two months passed, Haruka and Ayashi still together but tried to open their heart to the other students in order to make friends. Soon everybody in our class was talking friendly to each other without any discrimination. I was sure that this was one of the consequences of the accident and I was glad to see that we had all matured.

Someone said, " time heals all wounds", I wish it was true, but for me time has just increased my love for Haruka and my hatred toward Ayashi.

As I went to my penthouse near the beach, like each weekend, I couldn't help myself to think again about what happen since Haruka had entered my life.

Everything seemed to have changed drasticaly, and that's what scared me.

I lie awake at night

See things in black and white

I've only got you inside my mind

You know you have made me blind

In spite of my fear, my pride, my shyness and everything else, I was so fond of him, that I couldn't help but to throw him some signs. Unfortunatly Haruka was too busy with Ayashi that he did never be aware of this.

I lie awake and pray

That you will look my way

How could Haruka influence me that much? He was just a boy, a classmate ... but I was so in love, how did it start?

I have all this longing in my heart

I knew it right from the start

He came into my life one day and all I had kept deep inside of me, were then released and spreaded freely within me and this rush of feelings burned like a new born flame; sparkling and burning with ardour.

Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you

Like I never ever loved no one before you

Pretty pretty boy of mine

Just tell me you love me too

I knew he would never tell me those words, though I had hoped that maybe one day he would just lay an eye on me. I kept trying to approach him, but each time I was with him, we were not alone and I didn't know why but I was always speechless. I was jut standing there and staring at my shoes. I knew that if I wanted him to aknowledge me I had to talk to him, unfortunately even an eye contact wasn't possible. I was so helpless.

Oh my pretty pretty boy

I need you

Oh my pretty pretty boy I do

Let me inside

Make me stay right beside you

Before Ayashi came into his life, Haruka had never smile, he had only grinned. To see him smile with his heart had made me really happy but at the same time very sad. I wish I was the one, which has made him smile like this, but I wasn't and Ayashi was. All my life I had never wanted something that badly. I thought that to be near him was enough but little did I know my concious had over taken my mind.

I used to write your name

And put it in a frame

And sometime I think I hear you call

Right from my bedroom wall

You stay a little while

And touch me with your smile

And what can I say to make you mine

To reach out for you in time

He was so kind to Ayashi, he never refused to do something if she had asked him to. How had she managed to win his heart? Among all the pupils she was the only one who really knew him and I was please that he had found someone who understood him, but to watch them together always brought me a twinge of regret.

Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you

Like I never ever loved no one before you

Pretty pretty boy of mine

Just tell me you love me too

Oh my pretty pretty boy

I need you

Oh my pretty pretty boy I do

Let me inside

Make me stay right beside you

I wondered about Haruka almost every day in broad daylight and night, I was crazy about him. Fortunately nobody seemed to be aware of this, since most of the time when my friends asked me why I was so sad or so tired I just told them I missed my parents too much.

All my friends knew my parents were both famous and that they were seldom at home so that's why they never asked futher more. But to go on like this wasn't doing me any good. So I tried to control myself, I wasn't like this before, therefore in order to be my oldself again I had to focus in something else.

Music and drawing was the only thing that could keep me from thinking about him.

For almost two months it had worked, then I was thinking about him only in my dream.

My grades at school were growing again slowly to reach my usual level. I avoided Haruka as much as possible. Reality was too painful; in my dreams he was kind and smiled at me while in reality he even didn't know I existed. I knew that if I was to be right beside him I wouldn't be able to stop myself from springing over him as in my dreams.

The end of May came quikly, and everywhere everybody could see summer's first sunbeams shone brightly.

As I was going to class like every monday, I was surprised to see a crowd of people surrounding Haruka and Ayashi. I thought it was probably because those two lovebirds were having something interesting to show again.

Well the last time it was because Haruka had brought Ayashi to one of the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo, and there was a photograph who took a picture of them dinning "en tête à tête" and then dancing.

The photograph explain in his newspaper that he had just took them because they were a beautiful and happy couple but when he had shown them to his boss, he was astonished to see that the handsome man was no one else than Tenou Haruka, heir of the most influence man in the whole Japan.

The story was printed in almost all the newspaper and was told again and again in the schoolyard.

Well I had to admit that it was a sweet and romantic story but the main characters were too familiar in my point of view.

Brief, I thought it was something similiar to this so I went directly to my desk, but then I started to ear people's sobs. I turned around and saw the sad expression on everybody faces. I went over them and asked one of my friends what was going on, and her answer made me thrill.

She was going to move.

It was so sudden, I barely knew her and due to my love for Haruka I hated her but to know she was going to move the same week made me sad. I knew I should be happy in a way but instead I was only sad.

How could you be happy when the one you loved was sad?

The last week before she moved was a blur, everybody was all over her, and there wasn't a minute without someone around her. We have passed a lot of time preparing her departure. The evening before the D-day, we all went to a restaurant to enjoy a last time to be all together.

It was a great time, each classmate had brought their camera and we took a lot of pictures, and we all talked to one another freely, we laughed a lot too... but in a way it was a bit too late.

The next day was the D-day, all the classmates were present at the airport.

Flashback

"Ayashi-san, we ...we will all miss you..." said a sobbing girl with shoulder length hair. Then she hugged her and apologied " I ... I am sorry for what we have done to you ... I hope you will forgive us." and then she started to cry freely.

"Hush ...it's alright, I think I have forgotten and forgiven all of the nastiness since the day I have met Haruka ... it's okay now ...excuse me but I have someone to see." said Ayashi as she gently pulled away from the embrace of the still crying girl. She eyed Haruka and went to him.

" They all have matured a little, I am happy to see that they care for you now... it's probably a little bit late but ...hm better than nothing, ne?" asked Haruka who was resting against a wall.

"That's right but I don't care now -" and without warning she leaned herself on Haruka. " All I care for it's you, my Angel." and then she wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist and leaned her head on his chest.

" Aya, you-" but Haruka was hushed by a finger.

" I know Ruka ... but I don't want to leave you"

Everybody was staring at them, all the girls have took out their handkerchiefs and kept saying how romantic it was, except for one aquamarine haired girl who watched them with envy but at the same time with sadness.

Haruka wrapped his arms around Ayashi waist and held her tight. " I don't want you to leave too ... but your family needs you..."

" I know ... that's why I'm willing to go but there is so many thing I wanted to do with you... the last week, everything has passed so quick we haven't got any time alone." Said Ayashi as she pulled away a little from the embrace to stare right into Haruka's eyes. "You know Ruka, there's something ..I-I wanted to tell you.."

Haruka stare back at those beautiful light-blue eyes and just smiled. Ayashi knew what this smile meant and so she continues but this time she couldn't hold her tears back. "I –I love " As she said those words, Haruka's smile faded away and was replaced by a serious expression.

Ayashi who saw this wanted to turn away but was stopped by a strong but warm arm, she then felt Haruka hand against her cheek.

Haruka slid his hands along Ayashi's jaw, until he cupped her face and leaned forward and kissed away her tears. "Don't...I am not worth your love... you are so-"

Before Haruka had the chance to continue, the longhaired woman reached up, stood on her toes pulling him down, and let her lips linger lightly on Haruka's, then pressed them together. First suprised, Haruka stood motionless and then realized what was happening, deepen the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ayashi's waist. Sadly, Ayashi released Haruka.

"Don't say that...I am the one who is not worth you...during the past six months you were always here for me, you never complained and in a way I somehow used you... You never refused to do me a favor and you were so kind towards me ... I couldn't help but ...to fall for you."

"Aya I know what you will say, but I-I just wanted to tell you...before my departure" With that Ayashi turned away but before she could had walked one step, Haruka held her by behind putting his arms around her shoulders and whispered in her ears "I am so sorry, I wish my heart belongs to you...but it had been already taken...unwillingly...Gomen" They stayed like that in silence for the rest of the time till the departure, while their surrounding stared at them with sadness and sympathy.

Most of the girls cried at the romantic and melancholic scene.

All except one.

End flashback

To be continued

* * *

AN: Again thx for all of you who reviewed, I really wanted to know if my English was comprehensible. I will try to check my spelling more.

I am sorry to still refer to Haruka as a guy but I do assure you that she will remain female. I have never intended to change her gender, is just for the plot and for my writing.

I am glad to see that I am not the only one who likes Greek mythology.

Hm for those who are not interested in it, don't read furthermore. The following writing is just a little summary of the story behind the characters I have mentioned in the first chapter. However, to be honest I haven't chosen those characters for no reason. Those characters and their stories can be considered as an analogy of my story and the protagonists themselves.

I will start with the legend of Adonis :

Adonis was born from incest, Myrrha his mother was transformed into a tree and Aphrodite took him away to raise him. However haven't had enough time for the baby, she decided to entrust him to Persephone. Years later, Persephone, queen of the underworld, fell for the young man who grow up with an stunning beauty and refused to give him back to Aphrodite. The goddess of beauty, who was also attracted to the young handsome man, went to Zeus to protest.

Zeus the god of gods, seeing how passionate and loving the two goddesses were toward the young Adonis, just decided to let Adonis with Persephone one-third year, an other third with Aphrodite and the last third free to choose where he wanted to go.

Well the legend doesn't end here but I think it would be too sad to tell it so I will end it here. Sorry for the curious.

The similitude? Well Haruka with her androgynous beauty is also passionately loved by two beautiful girls Ayashi and Michiru, however their situations are different from the legend. I won't say more.

For those who are interested in Persephone this is her myth.

The legend of Persephone is really known and interesting though long, so this is a little summary.

Daughter of Zeus and Demeter, she was secretly loved by Hadès, god of the underworld. Hadès helped by Zeus, abducted the young woman. Demeter worried about her daughter refused to fertilize the land if her daughter wasn't given back to her. Zeus concerned about the futur of the mortels decided to give Persephone back to her mother, but since Persephone ate food (I think it was some pomegrenade seed) from the underworld she had to remain six months with Hadès as the queen and the next six months with her mother.

Ps: In Greek mythology there are a lot of versions, I am telling you one I learnt during my Greek lessons so if you know other versions don't tell me I am wrong. It is just another version. Thx


	4. Memories : First meeting

AN: seems like someone found out my weak point: tenses. Hehehe. I do admit that to conjugate verbs are really difficult for me and I think it's because I could never memorize all the rules.

This third chapter is not good in my point of view, so I decided to compensate it by drawing the three main characters of the story. I have put them in a home page(see profile), just go have a look.

**Chapter 3: Memories First meeting**

It's been one month now since Ayashi's departure and Haruka had been sad for two whole weeks as expected.

I was worried about him, I feared he would just return to his oldself, fortunatly he didn't. For the two last weeks before our graduation, Haruka was just hanging with some classmates. I tried to approach him when he was alone, but each time I walked towards him, my leg just kept shaking and I was so petrified that the only thing I managed to do during this past two weeks was to watch him from afar, like when he first came into my life.

The day of our graduation came quickly and I was so excited that for the first time I wasn't only thinking about a certain blonde.

My parents were there and congratulated me. I was so happy they were here, I knew they had canceled an important meeting to come but like they said "it's not everyday that our little kitten can get a diplom". After two big huges, I went to the bar to get a drink.

When I was back I found them talking with a man. He was tall, well built and above forty or forty five years old and he had brown hair.

Flashback

"Michiru come here, I want you to meet someone" Said Genzo, Michiru's father, who saw Michiru standing near them puzzuled.

"Hai otou-san" Spoke Michiru and then walked to them and bow before the stranger " Kaiou Michiru, nice to meet you."

"Tenou Kenji, it's a pleasure to meet you Michiru-san." Answered the tall man with a smile. "Your parents told me you graduated major from this promotion Michiru-san, my congratulation. So what is your project now?"

Michiru who since the presentation has been pondering was now blushing because of her strange behavior. "Sorry, anou...arigatou I-I think I will apply to Todai, but I am not sure...yet"

" Well, better to have an idea than nothing. Like Haruka, do you know my son? I think you were in the same class.." Asked Kenji, touching his chin in order to think better, but then he spotted Haruka and so started to yell at his child " Haru! Eh Haru!"

Haruka knew whom this voice belongs to, so without an instant stood near the tall man. "Hai father, I am here. What do you call me for?" Asked Haruka plainly.

" Hey Haru don't be so arrogant towards my friends, I have educated you better than that, didn't I?" Questionned Kenji frowning in order to look a little angry.

" Gomen father" And then, turning to see who his friends were, bowed deeply and nobly " I am sorry for my rudness, I am Haruka Tenou, nice to meet you"

"Better" Said his father with a smile.

" It's our pleasure to meet you Haruka-san, I am Gendo Kaiou, this is my wife Yukari and this beautiful young girl is my daughter Michiru." Presented Gendo with a smile and winked at his daughter. "So Haruka what do you intend to do after graduation?" He asked then.

"Hm I haven't got any idea for now, but I will certainly going on with my study, even if father said there is no need since I will be the next CEO of Tenou Corp. But I think I am not prepared yet... Gomen father."

" It's ok Haru, you know I will never force you to do something, well maybe sometimes...but I had just wanted to make my point clear then...you know how am I sometimes, ne Haru?" Said joyfully Kenji and tapped Haruka back in a fatherly motion.

"I know...unfortunatly" Answered Haruka smiling "...don't look at me like this, I was joking" It was Haruka's turn to gently tapped Kenji's back.

" Well I would never have thought that the almighty Kenji Tenou would be like this. One of the most important person in Japan is here acting like a proud and normal father, I think the newspapers have missed something" Stated Gendo grinning.

"Maybe, but to be honest I wasn't like that a few months before, I was to preoccupied with my work to see that Haruka needed my presence...but fortunately someone made me open my eyes, and now we are catching up the time we lost with each other."

Michiru who stayed in awe since the coming of Haruka was push in front of Haruka. "Ne Haruka-san, can you entertain my little Michiru for me please, I have some business to talk with your father?" Asked Gendo who received a sharp glance from his daughter.

The aqua haired girl blushed when Haruka spoke. "It will be my pleasure, so Kaiou-san what about a last walk around the school?" Demanded Haruka smiling at her.

"H-Hai, I-It's a-a good idea..." Replied Michiru, face down and following the tall blonde behind.

"Aren't they cute? Michiru is so shy and Haruka is so charming, it's too sweet...don't you think honey?" Asked an excited Yukari who couldn't help but to cup her face and acting weird like she was a young teenager who had been asked at her first date.

The two man just stared at her, and then looked at each other fainted a smile and then stared again at the still exciting Yukari and couldn't help but sweatdropped.

Somewhere in the courtyard, Haruka and Michiru were walking silently. After two minutes of walking, Haruka stopped and turned towards Michiru and then spoke," Kaiou-san, you don't have to walk behind me, it's quite hmm ...uncomfortable you know, plus I am not that keen on tradition."

"H-Hai" Whispered Michiru, keeping her face down, she slowly walked to Haruka's side.

"So Kaiou-san-"

"Michiru, please...you –you don't need to call me Kaiou-san, we-we were classmates a-afterall." Interrupted Michiru.

"Well if you insist, but you have to call me Haruka then. So Michiru-san I suppose you will continue your study, have you got an university in mind?"

"H-Hai, I- I think... I-I will..."

"Hey Michiru-san relax, I won't bite you, you know " Said Haruka smiling sweetly at her.

"I- I know, b-but..." Michiru couldn't help but to stutter again. She felt so shameful that she bent her head down again and covered her face with her hands.

Haruka gently took Michiru's hands away and met deep blue eyes. "You don't have to be ashamed of your stuttering, it's just that your too shy around people you don't know. It's an ordinary reaction and you don't have to be stressed over it, plus...hmm I think it's kind of cute when it comes from a beautiful and charming girl as you." The last statement was spoken so softly that it sounded more like a gentle whisper.

" Really? " Whispered back Michiru and stared intensly at two beautiful teal green eyes. She was captivated by the stare and to be so near didn't help at all. She was completely lost.

"Yes, I really mean it " Haruka was also envouted by the beautiful aqua haired girl.

Michiru, lost in the situation and sensing Haruka face so near, just closed her eyes slowly.

After what seemed to the smaller girl an eternity, Haruka released Michiru hands and cup her face, then bent down and softly laid a light kiss on the aqua haired girl forehead.

Haruka pulled away and met a very very puzzled Michiru.

"Ara..." was the only replied the wide-eyed aqua haired girl could said at the very moment.

"I am sorry for my doing, but well...it's just that when I was young my mother often did this to me when I was sad or nervous, so I-" Haruka didn't have the time to explain more as a smiling Michiru interrupted him.

"It's alright, you don't have to apologise I understand and I appreciate it. Thank you for sharing." While speaking, Michiru tried to not look too disappointed and to keep her voice steady. However in spite of all her effort she couldn't help but to speak with a trembling voice. She had expecting everything but not this. Dreams are really hard to reach afterall.

"Well even if the method seems odd, it did really work. Your stuttering seems to be gone now." Noticed Haruka smiling, trying to change the subject.

"Hai, I think...Hmm it's all thanks to-to you." The aqua haired girl still needed sometime to express herself without stammering, but the event before was just too hard to forget and so Michiru started to released what had been kept. She started to shake and tears slowly made their way along the young girl cheeks. Unable to stop this rush of emotions, Michiru just covered her face with her hands and lowered herself.

Seeing the uncomfortable and painful state in which he had put the aqua haired girl, Haruka tried to repair the dammage he has done.

"Michiru-san, I'm sorry ... I'm really sorry, I never intended to hurt you. I know I shouldn't have done this. Please forgive me. Michiru-san " Haruka kneeled beside the young girl and tried to comfort her but was surprised when Michiru flung herself at him and sobbed harder.

The scene came to Haruka as a déjà vu, although the context wasn't exactly the same, therefore he just decided to do the same thing as before which was to embrace back the young girl.

After ten or fifteen minutes, Michiru gently pulled away and stared directly at Haruka who wore a sad expression on his face.

"Michiru-san, I-" But a finger gently put in his lips cut him.

"Please don't say more, I'm the one who need to apologise. I think it's the result of all the stress I had accumulated and put up with during the past months...you don't have to blame yourself, it's not your fault but only mine...you just happen to be with me in a bad timing. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you will forgive me for my behaviour..." Head down, she tried to recompose herself. She had never broke down before and less in front of someone.

How come Haruka affected her so much? Where did the proud, composed and collected Michiru go? She swore to herself that no matter what it would take she would achieve her dream but the state in which she was now wasn't helping at all.

"It's alright, it doesn't bother me at all. If you want you can tell me what's troubling you so much, I will hear you. Plus I think that nothing good will come if you keep everything inside of you, sometimes you just have to let go..." Replied Haruka with sympathy.

Michiru just looked at Haruka and smiled. She was pleased to find out that Haruka was the kind of person she thought he was, kind, understanding and caring.

"Well if you want...but I have to warn you that it must be really boring." Michiru got up and winked at a relieve blonde.

Then the realization hit her, the incidence earlier had brought her back to her oldself calm and composed but at the same time she felt something changing inside of her. She felt more self-assured, more confident and on top of all she felt closer to Haruka.

They spent the whole afternoon chatting about everything and nothing. At the end of the afternoon, Michiru was speaking normaly, like if Haruka was one of her friends.

" Ne Haruka-san, which university are you going to apply?" Asked Michiru as they walked back.

" I am not sure for now, but I have to choose one among those in Tokyo. And you, since I have interrupted you before you can answer me?"

"I don't know yet, but my parents want me to apply to Todai."

"Souka ... Todai. The best in Japan." Replied a pondering Haruka.

End flashback

I have never forgotten this day, the first day I met and spoke to Haruka.

It was like a dream came true.

He was exactly what I had expected him to be like, kind and caring towards people. I couldn't help myself then but to fell even deeply for him.

It was then that my relationship with Haruka took a step forward.

But now, it's over.

After so many thing we went through, it's just like everything never happen.

Why did it turn out like this?

Where did our promises go? Did they were lies too?

I know I was the one at wrong but his no HER action just angered me more.

I had to hurt her, just like she had hurt me or as I thought she had.


	5. Old acquaintance

AN: I changed the point of view, hope it doesn't perturb the linking of the story.

Oh and thank you Kiwi for you review about my drawings, I have put some other and I have made another Haruka more androgynous ( = more feminine ).

Chapter 4: Old acquaintance  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The memories of their first meeting brought to Michiru a nostalgic feeling, but at the same time they also reopened the wound in her heart.  
  
'I cursed you so many times still I missed you. Why is it so hard to forget?  
  
You told me you would never let me down. You told me whenever I needed you you would be there.  
  
Although I told you to get lost...  
  
Even after what I have done and said you still cared. Why weren't you mad at me? Why did you stay so calm?  
  
You said love never knew borders... was it why you could forgive but not forget? '  
  
No matter how hard she tried, memorizes of the tragedy night just kept flashing and like that night tears ran down her face. Again she was unconcsiously carried away by the wave of emotions. It wasn't the first time she felt so depressed, so alone and so guilty.  
  
'Please yell at me, curse me, do something but don't act as if anything happened between us... Please don't let me down...' Begged Michiru but silence was her only answer.  
  
Still lying in her bed, Michiru kept tightly in both of her hand a locket with a picture of Haruka and fell asleep from exhaustion.The next morning, she awoke in her bed under the blanket. She didn't know how she ended under her blanket but she thought that she had probably been freezing and that instinctively she went under the warm cover.  
  
'With today ... it makes two months' was the first thought she had this morning. She sighed and left the room.  
  
Taking a quick shower and eating a light breakfast, Michiru went walking to the park near her residence.'What should I do? Tomorrow, vacation will be over... and there's no way I...' her thought was disrupted as she bumped into someone.  
  
The other person may be as frail as her since both of them fell to the ground with a little cry.  
  
"Itai..." was their only reaction at that time.  
  
Michiru was the first to recover from the crush, she immediately stood up and apologized for being so absent-minded.  
  
"Sorry, I'm very sorry, I wasn't paying attention to ..." "Michiru-san? Is it you?" Interrupted the other person. "Hai...anou..." Answered a surprised and puzzled Michiru.  
  
The other stood up elegantly and smiled at Michiru while speaking "You don't remember me, do you? I think I must have changed then" spoke a girl above the same height as Michiru but with long blonde hair that went to her hips.  
  
'She is so beautiful, I don't think I have met her before, because if I have, then I probably wouldn't have forgotten. She is just like a goddess ... masaka!' "Ayashi-san?"  
  
"Oops you recognised me, then I suppose I haven't changed that much ... I hope I haven't hurt you, I'm so sorry! I was looking at my map while walking." Answered Ayashi a hand behind her head and a big grin on her face.  
  
'She did changed a lot, I don't remember her being so ... hmm childlike, no no more open maybe.' "You don't have to apologize, it was also my fault I wasn't paying attention to my surrendings. I'm very sorry." Replied Michiru smiling.  
  
"I'm glad to meet you again, it's been a while since we met ... Hmm it might be one year and a half ne? I am so happy I'm finally in Japan, Tokyo." Said Ayashi and hugged a still flabergasted Michiru.  
  
"It's nice to see you again too." Responded Michiru as they broke the embrace.  
  
"Anou, are you doing something today?" Asked Ayashi. "No, nothing planned"

"Then, would you like to go have a coffee with me? I have nothing to do as well." "Sure"  
  
The coffee shop, they went to, was one of the best in Tokyo. It was Michiru who had recommended it, since Ayashi wasn't too familiar with this region of Tokyo.  
  
Once they were served, they started to speak about everything that had happened since they last saw each other. Michiru, keeping secret the fact that she used to live with Haruka, since she knows that Ayashi was Haruka's ex, and Ayashi trying not to sound tired as the effect of the long flight made it way through her body and mind. Michiru though seemed to understand that and took the prerogative to end the meeting.  
  
"Ayashi-san, you must be exhausted, would you like to come to my place and rest a little?" Asked a somehow concern aqua-haired girl. "I don't want to be a burden, you probably have something to do, and I already bothered you a whole morning." "You are welcome, I really don't have anything to do and I would be glad to have some company."  
  
"If you say so, I accept your invitation then." Replied Ayashi, bowing respectfully.  
  
As they went the way to Michiru appartement, Ayashi couldn't help but to read as well the little paper she had in her hand. They took the same path that was indicated in her paper.  
  
"Something wrong, Ayashi-san?" Asked a curious Michiru. Since they left the coffee and walked trought the parc, Michiru saw the other girl glancing around and then return to read the paper in her hand.  
  
"Ah...nothing... I was just wondering if-if Haruka lived around here..." Ayashi blushed instinctively and looked down.  
  
'No way! Don't tell me Haruka haven't told her that she had moved ...don't panic, don't ... just calm yourself and think of something before you arrive at your appartement building or you are going to be dead!'  
  
"Anou ... Ayashi-san, didn't Haruka ..-san tell you s-HE moved?" Michiru smiled a somehow fake smile in order to restrain her nervousness. 'Think twice before speaking, a little more and you manage to slip your tongue two times in one sentence.'  
  
"Did he? I...He wrote me... a letter a-after his second semester's exams telling me...he-he... How-How can he do that!" Ayashi couldn't hold anymore and broke down crying freely.  
  
Michiru watched the girl stutter while speaking and whithout knowing what happened, found the girl sobbing like crazy in the street. Some passerby watched them with curiosity, even some stopped by to ask what happened. Michiru regaining her spirit hugged the girl and tried to help her stand up to leave the surrendings that had gathered around them.  
  
To her relief, the building wasn't far from where they were.  
  
Once both women were sitting in Michiru couch, the blonde haired girl fell asleep. Still hugging Ayashi, Michiru tried not to move too much in order to keep the blonde girl asleep.  
  
"Poor girl, the recent flight plus the emotional shock were too much for her, no wonder she fell so fast asleep." Michiru quickly went to her bedroom to hide all the photographies of her and Haruka. "Well even if it's nothing intimate...we never know"  
  
It was already one pm when she finished to cover and hide all the might-be- suspect objects.  
  
"I didn't know I have so many things that can connote Haruka, well after so much work, to eat something will only do me good." Muttered the aqua haired girl to herself.  
  
After eating something she had cook quickly, Michiru went to check on the blonde haired girl.  
  
'Seems like she was really hurt, how can I explain her why I am the one ending living here without hurting her more?'  
  
Michiru tried to invent a story, but failed, because her story wasn't even convincing herself. She had to find a persuasive and realistic story before the sleeping beauty wake up.  
  
Headache after headache and four hours later, Michiru finaly came up with a believable story. It wasn't brainstorming but nontheless a good story.  
  
The blonde haired girl woke up an hour later, and immediately apologised eagerly for being such an inconvenience since this morning.  
  
"I am very sorry Michiru-san, I am such a burden, I hope you will forgive me, I don't know how I can repay you for all the trouble I brought you, I'm so sorry... please forgive me..." Ayashi bowed deeply and seemed to be very remorseful.  
  
"It's alright Ayashi-san, it's nothing to be worried about. You were too tired, I was here and I just helped you, it's what are friends for, ne?" Smiled the aquahaired girl.  
  
"Hai, thank you very much!" Ayashi smiled back and seemed to be release. "Anou... Michiru-san, may I ask you something?" Added the blonde.  
  
"Sure, go ahead"  
  
"Hmm...How do you know that Haruka had moved?" Asked Ayashi casting her eyes down, and with a slight blush on her face.  
  
"Oh, that's because he used to live here-"Started Michiru but was interrupted by a loud blonde.  
  
"N-NANI??" Cried Ayashi but as soon as she was aware of what she has done, she blushed deeply and apologised for her action.  
  
'Well her reaction was pretty strong, hope she will cop my story' Thought Michiru while the other girl apologised for her behaviour.  
  
"Ah it's not what you think, Haruka-san was renting this appartement before I came. I was looking for a nice flat near Todai when a friend of mine told me he maybe has sommething, and that's how I found this flat." Michiru watched carefully the other girl in order to assess the credibility of her story.  
  
"Really? But have you met him? Do you know where he had moved?" Asked a stressed Ayashi.  
  
'Should I tell her, should I not? Why am I in this situation! Why me?!' "Anou...I think I may have it, but I am not sure, plus I forgot where I have wrote it down...so-"  
  
"Michiru-san! Onegai shimasu! I have to see him, it's been too long since we met...and I-I..." Pleaded enthusiastically Ayashi but a rush of emotions came interrupting the blonde haired girl who was now sobbing again.  
  
Michiru went to hug Ayashi and tried to reassure her that she would do her best, but deep inside her, Michiru knew that if Ayashi was to see Haruka again, her problems with the other short blonde haired girl would take a new path wich would have more obstacles than it had.

To be continued


	6. Unforseen gathering

AN : Very sorry for the delay, but I've been on a whole month trip and I've been very busy lately too. Hope you will like this new chapter though.

Chapter 5: Unforeseen gathering

One hour later Ayashi recomposed herself and apologized again for being such a crybaby. Michiru who wanted to change the subject proposed to go out for dinner. She had also proposed to the other girl to stay at her place but Ayashi refused saying that she had already bothered the aquahaired girl enough. Michiru had insisted but Ayashi refused this time saying that she had already booked a room in a hotel near the park where they have met.

Michiru tried to avoid as much as possible the restaurants they used to go for dinner.

She wouldn't risk meeting the other short blonde haired girl, so she had told Ayashi about a nice restaurant not too far from her hotel.

Flashback

"Haruka, why do we always have to go out to dinner when it's your turn to cook?" Michiru grinned mischievously knowing the answer.

"Well I just like to go out for dinner" Answered Haruka simply after a moment.

"It's odd..." The aqua haired thought that Haruka would have said something more like 'Me cooking, you really want to have a stomac ache!'

Michiru stared at Haruka for a moment and then resume to stare at the map.

"Sorry?" Asked the blonde looking up from a book.

"Ah ... nothing" The girl tried to avoid the questionning glare by indicating a place with her index on the map. "Look, seems like it's not far from here and it's high recommended. Shall we go?"

"Yes" Was the only response.

End flashback

'It was the second week I moved with Haruka, we used to go out a lot...I miss those times. I found out later why she never wanted to cook, it was because she cooked well so she had feared I would have some suspicions. When I thought about it she had really fooled me-'

Her thought was interrupted by a gentle hand on her shoulder and by a cheerful voice.

"Michiru-san, isn't it the restaurant you were talking about?" Ayashi pointed over a building just across the road.

As Michiru had said Ayashi's hotel was not far from the restaurant indeed it was just in front.

The restaurant looked small from the outside but the simplicity of the decoration was enough to attract people concerned about tranquility.

At the entrance, a waitress welcomed them and checked on her computer for a place for two.

As they waited, the two women looked around with an appreciative look. The restaurant was indeed well decorated, the light was filtered which gave a romantic atmosphere, and the room between each table was enough to give customers some privacy.

"This way, please" The waitress guided them to their table wich was situated across the restaurant.

As they walked to their table, a crash of a glass and a shout were heard from the other side of the restaurant.

"SHE WAS DRUNK! Dammit Haruka is it so hard to understand!"

'Haruka? Could it be ...' At that thought Ayashi just decided to search for the source of the shout. She walked to where the argument was taken place and after some steps she just stood still.

Here just in front of her sat Haruka head down with a sad expression.

"I know she was drunk ... and what? She can do what she wants. And why are you telling me this? Aren't you the one concerned?" Said Haruka with a steady and a low voice.

Seeing how his friend was so helpless and stubborn, Sasuke just got more infuriated. He gripped Haruka by her collar and lifted her at his level "DON'T ACT STUPID HARUKA! YOU KNOW I'M NOT! Say something, don't act like nothing happened!"

At this statement Haruka just closed her eyes and looked away. It was useless to explain to his friend the whole story.

A few seconds later as she opened her eyes the vision that came to her was unexpected.

"A-Aya?" Haruka whispered.

Sasuke turned his head to see whom Haruka was calling and stopped his eyes on a beautiful blonde haired girl in tears.

He then released Haruka from his grip and watched as the girl in tears immediately ran to Haruka and embraced her with all her force. She was so eager that they both fell to the ground.

"Oh Ruka..."

Ayashi just let her emotions gained her and cried freely against the short blonde haired girl.

Haruka just waited till her sobbing decreased and then stopped, to pull a little away from the embrace to ask Ayashi why she was there and since when, but little did she know the smaller girl has fallen asleep.

Haruka watched with concern the angelic face of the sleeping girl.

"I'm so sorry Aya." Haruka brushed a strand that had fallen and kissed Ayashi's forehead in a tenderly motion. "Please forgive me."

She then stood up and held tight in her arms the sleeping girl. Some customers who have been watching them, just decided to return to their respective tables.

"Haruka, I'm sorry for my outburst, I shouldn't have yelled at you. You are my friend and I just wanted the best for you ... but I think I have failed. I shouldn't have stepped into your business. Please forgive me." Said Sasuke with sincerity.

He was so ashamed of his action that to be face to face with his friend was unbearable so he just looked away. As he turned his head he discovered another unexpected witness.

"Michiru...?" As the name left his mouth, Sasuke slowly turned his head to see the reaction of his friend. To his surprise Haruka seemed to be calm.

The behaviour of Haruka made Michiru uncomfortable though, so she avoided looking at her. She knew everything wasn't like before but somehow she had hoped that maybe the two months of vacation had made the short blonde haired girl forget.

"I was with Ayashi-san. Her hotel is just the one in front of the restaurant. I think she needs to rest a little, she must be exhausted from the flight." Said Michiru with concern.

"When did she arrive? How do you know? And how did you two met?" Asked Haruka trying not to sound to eager and nervous.

"I think here is not the right place to speak about it. Let's get move to her hotel first, shall we?" Michiru tried her best to stay composed and calm while speaking, she used to be in this kind of awkward situation and she had always dealt with it.

"You're right, Sasuke, can you pay the bill and rejoined us in the Hotel's lobby, please?" As Haruka asked Sasuke the favor, Ayashi moved in her sleep. She cuddled closely against Haruka and made a happy expression.

Seeing this Haruka smiled a reassuring smile and kissed the sleeping girl forehead. "Sleep well."

Michiru saw the lovingly motion Haruka did towards Ayashi and silently cursed the short blonde haired girl for doing it in front of her.

'Why are you doing this in front of me Haruka? Am I nothing to you? Don't you see that I had suffered enough...that I regretted my acts the moment I did them?'

The walk to the Hotel was made in silence, none of them wanting to disturb the sleeping girl.

However once Sasuke rejoined them, Michiru tried to speak to the short blonde haired girl but each time she looked at her the vision of the blonde holding Ayashi was unbearable.

'Just no longer ...I was the one you were holding in your arms, oh Ruka how can things change so fast?'

The silence in the room was uncomfortable.

Sasuke, who felt somehow guilty for what happened, tried to ease the atmosphere by breaking the silence first.

"So Michiru how was your vacation?"

"Well I think" The short response Michiru gave Sasuke just made him more worried about the whole situation.

Sasuke Takahashi was also a student at Todai, but he knew Haruka from High School as he had attended Mugen Gakuen High too. They became friends when Ayashi moved and since then they hung out together. Sasuke and Haruka soon made a duo, which became a trio. Michiru who seemed to appreciate their company had joined them. However even if they had spent a lot of good times together their happiness was only a façade.

All three of them have hidden deep in them a secret, a love that would be better not revealed.

And because of this, the group slowly died.

The more Sasuke assessed the situation the more he felt guilty about it. Even if his friends had told him that it was inevitable, he couldn't help but to curse himself for his egoism.

'If only I haven't...'

Flashback

"Michiru!" Waving his hand to get her attention, Sasuke smiled when she finally spotted him.

"Hi Sasuke. I hope you haven't waited too long?" Asked Michiru as she took her seat.

"No, don't worry."

"Huh, Haruka aren't here yet? I'm very surprised. He is always the first one." Michiru smiled, anticipating a very embarassed Haruka coming out of breathe and bowing several times for being late.

"Anou... Haruka won't come today." Michiru smile faded and was replaced by a serious expression. She has never met Sasuke alone before. This was unexpected. "I only ask you to come. I'm sorry if I haven't told you this before but I wanted to talk to you in privacy."

Sasuke watched carefuly the angelic face in front of him. He wanted to make sure that Michiru wasn't lost or nervous. He knew that it was the first time Haruka wasn't with them.

"It's okay, I don't mind. But you should have tell me first." Michiru smiled again. She then turned and beckoned to a waiter.

Once their orders were brought, the both of them just stayed silent sipping their refreshment. Sasuke from times to times took a quick look to the woman in front of him. He has always dreamt about that day, the very first day with only the two of them sitting like this, like a couple.

"Michiru, can I ask you something with you answering honestly?" Finally said Sasuke. Michiru looked up from her cocktail, and came face to face with a serious looking Sasuke.

"Yes, of course. I will try my best." Answered sincerely Michiru.

"What do you... you think of me?" Asked Sasuke who immediately blushed and turned his face, not wanting the aqua haired girl to see his embarrassment.

Michiru just stared at her friend astonished, but soon realized that her friend was waiting for an answer. She then tried to reply as frankly as she could, but all she could think of at that very moment was only a vague description.

"Well, I think you are a nice guy who cares a lot for his friends, not egoist, very kind and gentleman..." Enumerated Michiru, not really knowing what else to say. "Hmm natural, smart and... and why are you asking me this by the way?"

"Because I love you" Whispered Sasuke.

Michiru, who never been in this kind of situation, just blushed and looked away. She couldn't believe what she heard.

Sasuke watched with interest the blushing girl sitting in front of him.

Interpreting the girl reaction as positive, the young man reached out, put his hand over hers and smiled lovingly at her.

"Michiru, I truly love you and I want to know more about you..." Sasuke waited a moment in order to recompose himself and then resumed his speech. "Hm what I mean is I would like you to be my girlfriend, Michiru."

The girl in question just stayed in awe. Everything was so unreal. Not knowing what to respond, Michiru gently pulled her hands away and stared at the table in silence. After an instant of thinking, the young girl decided to be honest with her feelings.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't." Michiru said.

"May I know the reasons?" Interjected Sasuke abruptly.

"I do like you Sasuke, but only as a friend and-"

"You love Haruka, don't you?" Sasuke cut in and then left a sigh escaped his mouth.

Flabergasted by Sasuke's question, Michiru looked away and stayed silent. She wasn't supposed to be so obvious.

"I take that for a yes..." Sasuke stated sadly. He knew Michiru had a crush on Haruka but somehow he had hoped.

End flashback

As memories of past event came back to Sasuke, he couldn't help but to fell even more responsible.

'I shouldn't have confess... but more importantly I shouldn't have pushed them together then-'

"Sasuke," Interrupted Haruka as if she knew something was bothering her friend. "Can you look after Ayashi for a moment please? I have to run some errands, she will be probably hungry once she woke up and we haven't really eaten too."

Sasuke face brighten a little and his voice was cheerful "No problem Haruka you can trust in me"

"Okay, thank you. By the way do you need something?" Asked Haruka as she stood up and took her jacket.

"Hm no nothing, thanks" Replied Sasuke with a smile.

"And you Michiru, do you need something?" Asked Haruka expecting the same answer as Sasuke, but what she heard then wasn't exactly the answer she wanted to hear.

"Yes, but I will buy it myself. Do you mind if I come with you?" As if knowing the answer, Michiru stood up and walked to join Haruka.

"Hm no, not at all" As she was ready to open the door, Haruka turned around and glanced over Ayashi. "I'm counting on you Sasuke, I will be back soon"

"Don't worry, I won't left her, even one second, I promise. Are you satisfied?" The statement Sasuke made seemed to relieve Haruka.

"Yes, thanks" And with that she left the room.

"I hope they will be okay..." Said Sasuke and resumed to glance at the sleeping beauty. And at the sight he couldn't help but to sigh. "Haruka you are so lucky. To be loved by so wonderful girls, I wish I were in your shoes...but how will you managed to solve this situation? You are in such a mess...

TBC

AN: The next chapter will answer all your questions. Hm well I hope though, but I don't think it will be the last one, it depends.

My english doesn't seem to improve at all, and I'm getting more and more difficulties to write what I really want. So if there's someone out there who would kindly criticizes my english and tell me if I have improve or worsen, I would be really grateful.


	7. Again

Chapter 6: Again

Once the door closed Haruka walked silently to the lift. She wanted to be alone because she wanted to think about the whole situation, but she wasn't.

Michiru insisted on accompaning her.

And now the only thought of being with the aqua haired girl brought to Haruka a headache. She wasn't prepared.

The walk to the store was fast and silent. None of them wanted to be the first to break the silent.

But as they walked back to the hotel, Michiru couldn't resist and spoke first.

"Haruka, I think we need to talk..." Head down, she waited for an answer. She knew that if she stayed silent, Haruka would never bring the subject up.

"Hm yes, I think so."

Haruka eyed around them and spotted what she was looking for.

"There's a bench over there. It will be more convenient." And without waiting for an answer from the other girl, Haruka walked silently to the park.

Sitting on each side of the bench, both of them wanted the other one to start the conversation. But as expected Michiru was the first to speak up.

"I never meant to hurt you..." Michiru kept tightly both of her hands on her laps, she was nervous. She had so many things to say that she didn't know where to start. But a low and soft voice interrupted her inner turmoil.

"I truly loved you" Said Haruka and then sighed heavily and stared at the sky.

'Loved? What is she trying to say?' Thought Michiru and at the same time stared at Haruka with a questionning look.

The short blonde, sensing the other girl's eyes on her, took a breath and spoke "I never wanted this... you know how I really felt then, but nevertheless you didn't understand. To be honest I expected something else from you ... but what you said, made me think about it again. You don't have to pretend now that it didn't or doesn't bother you, I saw it in your eyes that night... and it makes me felt guilty. I shouldn't have started something without telling you first... I'm sorry for lying to you"

At the last sentence, Haruka let her eyes met Michiru's and what she saw was unexpected. Tears were running down the aqua haired girl cheeks.

'Did she understand what I'm trying to say?' Thought the blonde.

"I'm the one who need to apologize... I don't know why I did what I did, but trust me, I regret every little words I said and moves I made. Every passing day, since the day you went away, was a living hell..."

Michiru took Haruka's cheeks in both of her hands and wispered tenderly "I fell in love with you the first time I laid my eyes on you and no matter what, I come to the realization that I still love you...just the way you are..." And with the last word said, Michiru closed her eyes and pulled Haruka's face to her's.

_I was walking down the street one day_

_Then I saw you I didn't know what to say_

_You're eyes were shining_

_You're smile was so kind_

_When I saw you I wanted you to be mine_

Sadly Haruka gently gripped Michiru's hands and pulled away before their lips could touch.

"I'm sorry Michiru. I can't"

"Why?" Michiru asked despairingly. "Is it because of Ayashi-san?"

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like_

_Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky_

_And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams_

_But I can show you what love means_

"Michiru... is not that simple..." Haruka looked away and stared into the distant. "To be honest, I think it would be better if we just stay friends... I mean we have been friends for almost one year and everything went well-"

"You regretted going out with me, don't you?" Michiru cut in with a voice full of sorrow.

"No I don't, please listen to what I have to say-"

"No! I don't want to listen to a liar..." Cried Michiru and then covered both her ears with her hands.

_One day you came and talked to me_

_And you said we are meant to be_

_I was happy, everything was so nice_

_But then I found out that everything was a lie_

"Michiru! Please..." Haruka tried to reason the aqua haired girl but the latter just kept tightly her hands over her ears.

After a minute of silence, Haruka decided to be honest with Michiru "I understand. I can't blame you... It's my fault I shouldn't have lied to you, but you have to know that I never wanted this neither." She sighed and resumed her explanation. "My father is a powerful man and since I was his only child, he wanted me to inherit but only a son could inherit everything including the name. I never asked him why I was raised as a boy but I know he did this for my well and I am thankful to him no matter-"

"And what about love then? Did he expect you to fall for a man or a girl?" Interjected the smaler girl.

"We never discussed about this subject before, but I am sure he will understand if I tell him I'm in love with a woman." Haruka said and kept her eyes on the ground. She felt nervous, everything wasn't going the way she wished and it disturbed her.

"And who... will you tell him you are in love with?" Asked Michiru with pleading eyes.

"I-I don't know..." Answered shamefully the blonde. She wasn't ready.

"How... just months ago, you told me I was the one..." Whispered Michiru but the hurt was too deep, she broke up crying freely.

_How could you do this to me_

_You said we are meant to be_

_You showed me how to cry_

_When you told me that everything was a lie_

Haruka pondered a few seconds about what to do, but as the tears didn't seem to end she decided to take the risk.

Firmly but gently she pull Michiru in a comforting embrace and held her tightly.

The other girl didn't protest to the blonde relief, instead she cuddled closely to the warm and protective embrace.

_Love means..._

_(I don't have eyes like the sky)_

_Love means..._

_(I'm not the girl in your dreams)_

_Love means..._

_Na na na, na na na_

_Love means._

They just stayed like this until the sobs decreased. And once she felt better, Michiru saddly pulled away and recollected herself. However as the events earlier still playing over her mind, she couldn't bear to look right at Haruka so she just kept her eyes on her laps.

"Are you alright now?" Asked cautiously the blonde.

Michiru nodded, but still faced down. After a minute of silence she spoke, her voice shaking.

"Tell me... why then...why can't we be together?" She looked up and met two beautiful teal eyes that reflecting her. The more she stared at the blonde the more she longed for her.

Unconsciously she gripped Haruka's shirt and without much warning she leant over her and kissed her with passion and longing.

Surprised by the sudden event, Haruka at first wanted to pull away, but when she realized that Michiru was crying she felt something within her boiling.

She slowly closed her eyes, cupped Michiru's face and deepen tenderly the kiss.

Emotion had taken over her.

Her hands then reached Michiru soft aqua hair and caressed them gently.

The smaller girl bewitched by the soft caress wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck and leant closely against the blonde.

They were totally enwrapped with each other body and touch. And as a result their kisses became more and more intense and passionate, and their hands started to travel. It was as if they were craving for this for a long time and that it was now allowed, reachable. Everything around them seemed to be insignificant.

"Oh Ruka, I want you so much..." Whispered gently Michiru, but as the words escaped her mouth she realized the mistake she just made.

Haruka who was kissing the aqua haired girl neck stopped abruptly. Her eyes filled with love and desir a moment ago, darken and were now filled with sorrow and sadness.

She slowly pulled away and disengaged herself from Michiru. Memories re-emerged and came crashing roughly against her mind. The past she wished to forget was back, bringing with it the wound that broke her heart once.

"Ruka, I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"Michiru tried to repair her mistake, but the blonde interjected her before she could apologize futhermore.

"No it's alright Michiru, it would have happened sooner or later. We shouldn't have." The blonde stood up, took the bags and started to walk toward the hotel.

After walking a few steps she realized that the other girl wasn't coming along. She pondered a moment and then turned around."Let's go back." But when she saw that Michiru was still sitting on the bench she added "...the other must be worried. Come on...Michiru."

"No..." Hearing the short answer, Haruka knew that their conversation wasn't finished.

"Why are you doing this Haruka? I know you still love me and you know I love you so why are you so reluctant to start over again?" Asked Michiru out of depression.

Not knowing how to respond to that question, Haruka just looked away and stayed silent. She didn't know herself why, but something within her told her that the wound was still there and that it may needed some more time to heal.

"I see... you haven't really forgive me, have you?" Stated sadly Michiru. She knew the blonde had been honest with her back then, nevertheless she hadn't thought about it that much and instead of trying to comprehend or giving the blonde the chance to explain she had insulted her, humiliated her, betrayed her and at the end she had broken her heart into piecies.

Remorses became to overspread her mind and the only thing she could think of doing now was to get out of there as soon as possible.

The only thought of the past tormented her and she couldn't bear to be near Haruka now that she was conscious of her past action. So she just ran away carring with her the burden of her past misdeeds.

Haruka just stayed flabergasted by the sudden event, she wanted to run after the aqua haired girl for an explanation but choose not to at the last moment. "No, we need more time... it was too premature." The last part was a whisper into the darkness.

TBC

AN : Thx Hunter007 for your reviews. Make me want to keep writing.


	8. Memories : How it began

AN : Sorry for the delay but I've been pretty busy with work and college...well I still am. Thx for reading and leaving reviews, I'm gald to see that there is people out there who like my work.  


* * *

Chapter7 : Memories, How it began

The door closed, Michiru slowly lighted the entrance. The run from the blonde to home has exhausted her.

Once she went to the living room she felt a cold running through her.

The appartement seemed so icy. Even if it's been months now that she lived alone she still wasn't use to this coldness and the encounter with Haruka just brought back more memories that made the atmosphere colder and bitter.

"We used to come back together...to be together..." Michiru whispered. And without knowing it, tears had made their way down her cheeks.

"Oh...What have I done ?" She cried despairingly and lowered herself to the floor.

Flashback.

"Hey Haruka, wait!" Exclaimed Sasuke who was running from the university entrance to the gate, where Haruka stood waiting him as she heard her name being called.

"Why are you leaving so fast? We used to wait one another…" Asked Sasuke out of breath.

"Sorry Sasuke, I have to check if all my belongings have been safely moved." Replied Haruka. She then turned around and kept walking towards the parking lot.

"Oh...then I will see you tomorrow!" Said the black haired guy while wavering goodbyes at his friend.

"Yep, ja..." She wavered back and soon disapeared into the parking lot.

Sasuke wondered to himself as he watched Haruka faded away in her car. "I hope we will be in the same group... Hmm I think I saw Michiru-san too during the meeting I hope she took the same options as us, it will be nice to be with people we already know...".

Not far from the university, big trucks were leaving a residential building where they had delivered furnitures and tons of cartons. As Haruka passed them in the opposite direction she wondered why there was so many trucks.

'maybe father...' She thought and then speeded away to verify if everything was ready.

As the girl stood in front of the building, thoughts where running through her mind. 'Well it's different from home, I hope it will be okay...I wondered what kinds of neighbours I will have...' She then walked to the entrance and made her way to her new home.

Haruka parked her car in front of a modern building, took out her sunglasses and read 'La parfaite lumière'.

"Finally I find the right building" Haruka said to herself. She then took her bag and walked to the front door.

"So many boxes... I think I will have to get started to unpack if I want to move in tomorrow." Said the aqua haired girl to herself.

The appartement had two large bedrooms with their own bathroom, a well-equipped kitchen and a vast livingroom. Michiru had decided to move from her parents because she wanted to start a new life on her own, that's said no more maids who woke her up, made her breakfast, helped her get dressed and no more chauffeur who drove her to school and acted as her bodyguard. She wanted to do things by herself she had said to her parents.

And now she was in her new home.

A headband, a large t-shirt and an old jean on her, Michiru began to unpack her things.

As Haruka met with the doorkeeper, she decided to ask about her neighbours. She found out that most of her neighbours were living here for years and just a few of them just moved in. 'Perhaps I can made some new acquaintances' Thought Haruka while taking the lift to the third floor.

Once the lift doors open she was directly facing a large and only entry from what she could see. Haruka slided her card into the socket and saw the red led turned green.

She opened the door and made her way through the boxes to the living room. It was the first time she visited the appartement.

It looked nice.

'Father has good taste, as expected from him' She thought.

'I thought that he might have handed me the key of a poor building just to make me change my mind...I wonder why he has put this condition then…'

However her thought was interrupted as she heard something coming from the other side of the appartement.

'I hope it's not a thief.' She walked in silence along the corridor and stopped when she heard someone's faint voice. She tried to take a look at the intruder but the only thing she could see, from where she was, was their back.

'Thief or not, it's still an intruder' She then ready herself to take hold of the intruder. Without noise she made her way behind the latter, grabbed one of their arms and standed the intruder up against the floor.

"Ahhh...ouch" Haruka heard. 'But it's a girl...'

"What do you think you are doing in my home?" Haruka asked, loosing her grip a little.

"I am the one who have to ask that!" Replied the girl angrily. "Get off of me right now or I will call the police!"

"Oh..." Thinking a moment Haruka released the girl. "I'm really sorry, maybe I have gone to the wrong door, are you okay?" Haruka asked still facing the girl's back.

"I'm okay, you just scared me a little and…" She turned around to have a look at her attacker but her voice got caught up.

"Michiru-san?" Said an astonished Haruka first. "You are living here?"

"Ha-Haruka...san? Why are you here?" Was Michiru replied.

"Well... I'm moving here..I mean in this building. However it seems like they've made a mistake with the registration." Haruka stood up and then stretched a hand to help Michiru to get up from the floor. The hold was short but long enough to warm up the aqua haired girl's cheeks. " I'm very sorry for what happened...I never wanted to hurt you." Said Haruka.

"It's okay, I know it wasn't intentional, so you are going to live in this building?" Asked the younger girl still blushing a little.

"Yes my father let me live alone only if I live here, but I never have the chance to visit the appartement before today" She replied.

"What a coincidence, my parents also let me live alone only if I live here ...maybe this building is known for it's security." The aqua haired girl smiled at her own statement, but immediately blushed again when her eyes met the blonde's teal eyes.

Not knowing what to say and unaware of the effect she had on Michiru, Haruka just agreed. "Well maybe..."

"Were you...Hm... going to move in today ?" Questionned Michiru who became more and more nervous at Haruka's presence.

Haruka looked around the room she was in and inspected the view."No...I'm supposed to move in tomorrow, I just wanted to check if all my belongings were here today." She replied nonchalantly while looking out the window.

After a moment of silence, the blonde turned and faced the younger girl."Why have you decided to leave your parents and live by yourself ?"

The question surprised Michiru, she hasn't expected that. She just looked at Haruka. "I.." she started to open her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

She knew she was too nervous. Closing her eyes she let go of the breath she was holding, but as she opened her eyes she was greeted by a smile.

"You know, you're cute when you're confused." Complimented Haruka smiling.

The flattering remark just made Michiru blushed profusely. She didn't know how to hide her blush so she just looked down and remained silent.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I was just teasing a little..." Having no response, Haruka walked toward the aqua haired girl and bent a little to look at the poor girl red face. "I'm really sorry ... are you okay?" Asked Haruka cautiously.

Having Haruka so near, just made Michiru helpless. She wanted to say that she was okay but her mind was else where, so the only thing she could do was to nod in agreement.

Haruka took a step back and sighed. "I'm relieved then..."

"Well I think I will have to go now. I came without being invited and I still haven't visited my appartement." She then said as she felt the situation became more and more awkward.

"I think I will see you around. It was a pleasure meeting you." She bowed, glanced a last time at Michiru and then turned to leave. However as she was going to leave the room, Michiru grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm just... not really used to be complimented." She wispered her head down, ashamed of her reaction and her lack of self control.

Hearing the soft voice and the hand still gripping her arm, Haruka turned her head and looked at the girl in front of her and smile. 'she is really cute'

Michiru took a long breathe and looked directly in the blonde eyes smiling." You know, my father is the owner of this building, I can call him to get more information about your situation if you want. I think it will be faster. Well if it's okay with you I mean ?" She said sounding a little nervous.

"I would like that, but won't you bothered him in his work ? I don't want to burden you with that."

"No it's alright, I will call him now so you will have an answer immediately." She replied and instantly took out her cellphone from her jean's pocket.

The call was short and the only answer they got, was to wait there. Both of them were surprised since Michiru's father decided to come himself.

As they waited, they spoke about everything and nothing. They just wanted to pass the time. However as the arrival of Michiru's father, they both stood their speechless.

He was accompanied by Haruka's father.

"Father..." Haruka first greeted.

"Hi Haru ! So How do you find the appartement? Nice isn't it." He replied walking towards Haruka and Michiru. "Kaiou-san, nice to see you again."

"Tenou-san" Replied Michiru and bowed courteously.

Michiru's father walked to her and greeted Haruka as well. The blonde bowed deeply and stood beside her father, she found that the situation took a strange turn. Michiru sensed this too and just stayed by her father head down.

Unknown to them everything had been already arranged by their father. They had decided to let their child live alone only if they lived together.

At first Haruka protested, she was aware of the big risk her father took and she didn't want to jeopardize his reputation. She was also aware of the outcome that might occur if she was going to live near the aqua haired girl.

Unlike Haruka, Michiru just accepted the arrangement her father made. She seldom went against her parents wishes because, for her, they only wished the best for their daughter.

The meeting went for a few hours and they all came to an understanding. Haruka and Michiru could live freely but would have to live with one another.

And so their live as roomates began.

For half a year everything went well, the appartement was big enough to procure some privacy and they both went to their parent's house each weekend.

And because the appartement was near the university, Sasuke often gave them a visit and stayed late.

During almost one year the two roomates shared a strong friendship but never wandered near the borders of love.

Haruka was the one who always tried to keep their relation as simple as she could. She knew she was attracted but because of a lot of things she just couldn't let herself fell for the aqua haired girl.

As for Michiru, nervous as she was at the beginning, she just tried her best to feel comfortable around Haruka and after one month she was completely relaxed.

However, the more she was with the blonde the more she fell deeply in love, but as she saw no sign of reciprocity she just tried to repressed her feelings.

Having Haruka as a friend was already a gift for Michiru. She had always imagined Haruka as a Prince Charmant and what she found out was just like what she had expected, caring, kind, helpful, generous, intellectual and most of all charming and handsome.

Michiru made an effort to stay stoical but when you lived near the source of your desire, it only needed a little spark to revive your burning feelings so as the time passed the aqua haired girl only nourished her love to grow more and more passionate without knowing it.

Until one day.

End Flashback.

As her sobs decreased, Michiru recollected herself. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Not caring about closing the door, she undressed herself and shivered as her skin made contact with the cold air in the appartement.

" Hope the water will warm me... a little up..." She whispered shivering. As she stood waiting for the bathtub to be filled, Michiru couldn't help but to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes darken and a sad expression crossed her face.

Slowly she turned her head from the mirror and made her way to the bathtub.

" Baka..." Everytime she saw her reflection she couldn't stand it anymore, the word just escaped her mouth.

* * *

Note : I'm sorry for not answering all your requests, but I promise next chapter will give you all the answers. ( Past relationship, the break up..etc.) No matter what I will try . One question though : Is the story going too slow ?

I hope my english still understandable, it's my third language so I know I still made a lot of mistakes but having only one lesson of one hour and a half per week isn't enough. Therefore if there is someone who can correct me ( I'm not asking for the whole fic, just the real big mistakes ), please go ahead. Thank you very much in advance.


	9. Memories : Together part I

Chapter 8: Memories, Together.(part I)

.  


Haruka slowly made her way to the hotel, the event earlier with Michiru still playing over her mind.

"What am I suppose to do ?" She asked herself outloud. "If only I had told her before... nothing would have happened." She then whispered, her eyes darken and her heart aching.

x

.:Flashback:.

"Haruka, you see the girl over there, I think she has a crush on you. She is been looking this way for a while now." Whispered Sasuke smiling. They were both taking a break between two classes, so they decided to go to the cafeteria to have a cup of coffee.

"I don't think so, maybe interested on you..." Answered Haruka nonchalantly. She just kept reading her magazine while her friend sitting opposite to her, wondered why every girl only have eyes for his blonde friend, who obviously didn't give them any second thoughts.

So he just sighed. "Ahh... Haruka why are you so blind ? If I were you I would just go check on that girl...she is really cute and-"

"I thought you were interested on Michiru?" Interrupted Haruka who wanted to change the subject. She knew her friend had something for the aqua-haired girl. Waiting for an answer from her friend but having none, she looked up from her magazine. Sasuke face was down and his eyes didn't shone like they usually did everytime Michiru was brought up in their conversation.

"Sasuke ?Are you okay ? Did something happen ?" Asked Haruka with concerned.

Sasuke just looked out the window and watched the passersby. He put his chin on his hand's palm and sighed again.

Haruka glanced at him with curiosity, she never knew Sasuke was that serious about their friend. He was always trying to flirt with every cute girls he saw and in front of them nonetheless. Haruka waited in silence, she wanted her friend to confide in her.

A minute passed, Haruka was going to ask again what happened when Sasuke turned his head towards his friend.

"I confess to her." Sasuke whispered. "And she rejected me..." He then added.

"I'm sorry to hear that...but you know-"

"Because she loves you." Interrupted Sasuke.

He then looked straight into Haruka's eyes and found something he had never thought possible to see.

The blonde's eyes were shadowed and reflected an immense pain.

'Its like...as if he feels sad to know that Michiru loves him'. Sasuke thought while looking into his friend's eyes.

Haruka closed her eyes and sighed. She wanted to believe that it was a mistake, that Sasuke was joking, that the aqua haired girl didn't love her, that it was like before, that nothing happened, but Sasuke voice said differently.

"I know you love her too..." The sentence, spoken once, resounded again and again with force against Haruka's temple.

You love her more than you thought.

You know it

Though

You hide it

Love is what you feel for her.

"NO ! I don't love her." Haruka shouted out, releasing the feeling within her. She had to deny it. It was for the best. "What makes you think that ?" She asked a bit irritated. She didn't like to be obvious.

Sasuke stayed silent, he never thought his friend would be so angered ? about it.

As Haruka kept up with her out of character's behaviour, Sasuke suddenly looked unease and pleaded with his eyes Haruka to stop.

"You think I would go for that type of girl, Sasuke ? No...Michiru hasn't even any generous form..."

"Well ... I'm sorry if my body doesn't pleased your eyes. I see... Sasuke told you." Cut off Michiru. She tried her best to look composed and unhurt but the harm was done and it broke her heart into million pieces. She couldn't hold it anymore, she just let her tears rolled down her cheeks and broke off carried by her emotions.

"You Baka ! If you didn't like me ... you should have say so, but to act nicely in front of me ... and to laugh at me behind my back... it's just cruel ! How can you be so heartless ?" Shouted Michiru between sobs.

Everybody in the cafeteria was looking at them. Michiru wasn't paying attention to the crowd that had formed around them. Haruka, who saw the attention they were getting, tried to repair her mistake.

"Michiru ... It's-" But was again interrupted by a hot tempered aqua haired girl.

"No !...I don't want to listen to you... You've already hurt me ...more than you thought, you made me look like a fool... And yes ! I am a fool, a fool for falling in love with you!...How could I be so blind..." She broke up crying freely and let all the emotions she had restrained to show out.

Haruka stayed flabbergasted, she had never thought that her friend loved her that much. She had thought that it was maybe a crush or a liking because they were roommates for almost one year, however what she saw proved the opposite. As for now she didn't know what to do. She had really mess up.

The blonde after a moment of indecision decided to walk silently to Michiru and tried to comfort her like she used to do before, but was greeted by a truly hurt Michiru.

"Don't.." She said silently "I don't want your pity ... I've had enough." She whispered. She was now composed but tears still made their way down her cheeks.

The blonde saw the hurt and the exhaustion in the aqua haired girl's eyes and cursed herself for being the source of this damage.

"I will move out tonight..." Michiru said slowly and with that said, she ran out the cafeteria.

Haruka was left speechless. Some hours before she was sitting on her chair drinking her coffee and reading her magazine, and without minutes her whole life became a total mess. She was lost on her thought when suddenly the situation hit her.

"Michiru !" And she broke off running out from the cafeteria and after her aqua haired friend.

Sasuke sighed and glanced around him to find that every body had witness the whole conversation.

"I knew... even if you said no Haruka...you Baka."

x.x.

After running like hours Haruka desperately searched for a certain aqua haired girl. She went to every places she knew her friend like, but find them empty.

"Where is she ?... Dammit!" Haruka tried her best to think of the place Michiru would be, but she had already checked them all.

"She wouldn't be there ?" It was the last place, even if it seems improbable, she didn't know where to look for so she just ran there.

Michiru walked to a tree, and caressed it gently. Memories came into her mind and brought nostalgia but also bitterness. She didn't know herself why she came here, but her legs just kept walking and without knowing it she was there.

The place where everything began.

She was exhausted both physically and mentally. She decided to sit a little in order to catch back her strength but unconsciously she sat against the tree and let her feeling re-emerged. She then brought her knees to her, encircled her arms around them and bent her head down. She couldn't bear the emotions that flooded within her.

She had to release them.

In an instant she was crying silently, the hurt, the unrequited love, the lies, the hope, the longing, they were all resurfacing at the same time.

Haruka went to each room they have shared, but found no trace of the aqua haired girl. She was almost sure she would have been here.

The place where they first met, Mugen Gakuen High School.

"It's almost dark outside...maybe she directly went to the apartment to get her belongings..." The blonde spoke sadly to herself. With that said she decided to leave the building and to head back home.

As she walked outside the main building of Mugen Gakuen, she remembered the place she used to go when she was depressed or when she wanted to be left alone. The memories made her smile a little.

"I wonder if the spot still the same ?" She asked herself.

She then left the main building and stayed a minute in front of the entrance. She wanted to have a look at her favourite place but she was torn between her nostalgia and her problem at hand, which was to find Michiru. After a moment, she decided to cut through the garden in order to see if her secret place was still the same.

'After all it's like I'm taking a shortcut... well more a longcut, huh?...never mind.' Haruka thought while she walked towards the garden.

As she walked closely to the tree of her memories, she could point out that a lone figure was sitting under it. It took her mere seconds before her mind made the connection between the silhouette and her friend. She stood a moment before heading to the tree, she was nervous and too confused.

'I never knew she liked that place...I was always there and I never saw her near...Could it be?...No way !' She felt a new feeling build inside of her and it made her tense.

Guilt over helmed her as she started running.

She was angered at her for being such heartless, cruel, selfish and insensitive. She never expected her aqua haired friend to love her since High School.

'I'm not worth your love...' She thought to herself sadly.

Michiru was in deep thought and never heard someone coming towards her. She was exhausted, all she wanted to do was to sit there and forget about everything. However as her mind kept drifting back to the scene that took place hours ago she couldn't help herself but to cry softly. She felt like shit and cursed herself for being so stupid, so weak and so dense as to not figured out that she has been fooled by the blonde. Nonetheless she couldn't help but to love. She couldn't think that Haruka was the macho, the cold hearted and the hypocrite bastard he was back then.

'Does love blind you that much ?...' She thought while tightening her grip around her knees.

Haruka silently approach the aqua haired girl and saw her tense, she didn't want to frighten her so she decided to stop some meters before her and to made her presence knowledge.

"Michiru..." she called softly.

The aqua haired girl wasn't sure if it was a trick from her mind or if she was in a dream, but she heard the blonde's voice. The voice was a whisper, soft and caring like the tone the Haruka she knew used.

Seeing that the girl in front of her didn't respond or took notice of her call, she walked slowly and stopped a meter from where Michiru was sitting.

"Michiru...please listen to me." She spoke with a soft pleading voice.

As if to make sure she wasn't fooled by her mind, Michiru slowly removed her head from her knees and looked up.

Her vision was a blur, crying for too long wasn't a good thing. She tried to readjust her vision, it took her some seconds before she could point out the person kneeling before her.

"Haruka..." She whispered softly not knowing if the person if front of her was real or not.

The sight before her gave Haruka a heartache, her beautiful aqua haired friend was in pain and it was her fault. Once she heard the whisper, the blonde didn't think twice and took Michiru in a strong but gentle embrace.

"I'm sorry Michiru, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me..." She asked pleadingly.

Michiru didn't answer, she was warm and safe. She didn't held back, she was tired and afraid.

Haruka took notice of her friend's silence and was wondering if she had done something wrong. She gently pulled away and tried to explain.

"Michiru...that wasn't-" Started the blond but was cut off by a delicate yet cold finger put in her lips.

"Sshh..." Whispered Michiru, her eyes met Haruka's. She let her finger lingered a little longer and then tenderly cupped the blonde face in her hands.

Haruka sat flabbergasted.

Unconsciously Michiru caressed Haruka's cheeks and wandered beyond the soft blonde hair, she was letting go of all the emotions, feelings and desire that she had repressed.

"Aishiteru...Haruka, I love you and I have since I first saw you... under this tree. I know your feelings and I respect them, it hurt though... but I understand. I want you to know that." Michiru said tenderly.

She then came closer to the blonde and slowly closed her eyes.

She was crying.

And before Haruka could have done anything, Michiru brought her lips to met Haruka's in a soft yet passionate kiss.

As they parted Michiru look into Haruka's eyes and couldn't hold any longer, more tears escaped her deep blue eyes. "Please... hold me, Ruka...just for this night..." Whispered tiredly Michiru and without waiting for an answer the aqua haired girl just leant on Haruka, cuddled and quickly drifted to a peaceful sleep.

" Michiru...?" The blonde cautiously asked. Having no answer Haruka presumed that the girl in her arms has fallen asleep.

" Love you too..."

Haruka gently caressed the sleeping girl's cheek and couldn't help but to lay a soft kiss on the girl forehead.

The wind breath made Michiru shivered slightly, she cuddled more closer to the blonde who took this as a sign that it was time to go back home.

x.x

She was in her bed, still with her clothes. Michiru stared at the ceiling blankly, trying to figure out what happened. Then the events from yesterday came back to her mind bringing with them feelings that could have been left aside. She was overwhelmed by emotions, the only thought about last night just tore her heart. She wanted to cry.

Michiru wanted to hug her old teddy bear, who has accompanied her during hard time, but was stopped by a hand that was holding hers. She sat up and found a resting Haruka, her blanket was so dense that she haven't seen the blonde sleeping beside her, half sitting on the floor and half laying on her bed.

'He has probably fallen asleep while looking after me.' Thought Michiru.

She couldn't help herself from looking at the blonde peaceful face. She quietly ran her free hand trough the soft blonde hair, she didn't want to wake her friend up. At the third stroke though, Haruka moved and was soon trying to fight the tiredness. While doing so Michiru just watched with a slight grin her friend. " Sorry...I didn't mean to wake you up..."

"Hn..nn..." was Haruka's response. She was still laying on the right side of the bed and as she stirred her arms she suddenly realized that she had been holding the girl's hand. She stared at their link hands and blushed, she then quickly released the soft hand.

"Sorry..." Said Haruka looking away.

Michiru gently took hold of the blonde hand and stared intently at Haruka. She waited Haruka to turn his head and to met his beautiful eyes. She was serious and it was now or never. " Please give me a chance..."

The words echo in Haruka's mind and she couldn't do anything but to stare at the girl in front of her wondering.

"I...I know what you think of me...but I...I can't help it...I want to be with you." The aqua haired girl said as tears slowly made their way down her cheeks.

Haruka who was sitting on the floor, stood up and went to sit by Michiru's side. She gently wiped Michiru's tears away. She didn't know how to react to the pleading, she was sure that it was for the best if they just stay friends, but something inside her wanted to think otherwise.

Seeing the sadden expression on the blonde face, Michiru quickly tighten her grip on Haruka's hand.

"Please...give me a chance, I will do...anything-"

"Don't say that...you know you mean a lot to me, Michiru." Haruka said as she slowly took hold of both Michiru's hand in hers. "What I said back in the cafeteria were lies. What I truly think is that you are...really beautiful and got a lot of charm. I...I didn't mean to hurt you. Sasuke told me that he has confessed to you but that you rejected him...because you love me. I'm sorry, it kind of surprised me and I didn't know how to react...especially in front of him." Explained Haruka, she tried to avoid as much as possible the main reason for her anger.

"You don't have to apolog-" Michiru started but was cut before she could finish.

"No, I have to...I don't want you to think that I'm an hypocrite and that I think of you that way...I have truly hurt you and it's unforgivable...I want you to know that." Interrupted Haruka.

"Hai...I understand but..." Michiru hesitated to continue, she wanted an answer but couldn't find the courage to face the truth.

"But...?" Encouraged Haruka.

"But...what hurts the most...is to be away from you. Back then I acted strong but I don't want to move out-"

"You don't have to if you don't want." Interrupted rapidly the blonde.

"I know, however I don't think that I will be able to live near you knowing that we will never be together..." Whispered sadly Michiru.

"..." Haruka was silent, she hadn't expected her friend to be so serious. She somehow wanted to hope that everything the aqua haired girl felt for her was just an infatuation, but the words Michiru said implied otherwise.

"Am I not... good enough ?...Please tell me what you don't like in me...I will try to change...if only you will give me a chance to..." Pleaded Michiru.

"I...nothing, don't try to change you are perfect as you are now. It's not something about you...it's more something with me...I don't want to hurt you." Explained Haruka. Michiru meant to much for her.

"You are already hurting me..." Whispered softly Michiru her head down.

"I...I do love you too, Michiru... That's why I want you to be happy and-"

"If you love me too, then why can't we be together ? If you want me to be happy...just be with me." Michiru looked carefully into Haruka's eyes, she was desperate.

"Because...because they will be no future for us." Sadly responded Haruka.

"Why ?" Asked Michiru. She was lost. Haruka loved her but because of the future they couldn't be together ?

"I don't care about the future, I just want to live in the present... Why are you looking so far to ?" Added Michiru as she didn't received any answer from the blonde.

"..." Again Haruka couldn't answer her, she wanted to tell her the truth but it was risky. She didn't know how her friend would react and what the consequences would be.

"I see...you don't really love me...you said that because you feel sympathy towards me. I should have known..." After her last words Michiru broke up crying.

She felt miserable. Who was she to impose her feelings ? She would have never thought that she would be so selfish as to not consider the other feelings and opinions. She brought her hands to cover her face, she was so ashamed.

Her own action made her angry, how could she force Haruka to love her ? He has his own feelings and she wasn't even paying attention to them, to him at all.

It was just her.

She suddenly tossed the blanket away, stood up and ran away from the bedroom. She was disgusted of herself and she couldn't bear to be near the blonde.

However before she could leave the apartment, Haruka gently grabbed her by the wrist. "Michiru...we need to talk..."

The blonde then led her to their leaving room. Michiru tried to free herself from the grip but wasn't strong enough to broke the blonde firm grip.

Haruka made the girl sat in the couch and then sat beside her.

"Look at me Michiru...do you really think I wasn't serious when I said that I love you ?" Asked Haruka. Her expression serious as never.

The aqua haired girl just looked down, too ashamed to even face the blonde. Tears started to trail along her cheeks.

"I...I..." She tried to speak but nothing would come out.

The blonde slowly wiped the tears and lifted Michiru's chin. She saw the hurt in the aqua haired deep blue eyes and finally come to a decision.

"Michiru, look at me..." She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Haruka.

Michiru then felt Haruka's warm hands cupped her face. She was so embarrassed for being a crying baby that she closed her eyes again she couldn't bear to be seen like that.

Seconds later she opened her eyes widely. Haruka was kissing her...gently, passionately, longingly and more importantly he was kissing her lovingly. She then closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

x.x.x

Since that day, Haruka decided to trust her heart. She couldn't bear to see the woman she loved hurt and sad. She wanted to believe that maybe Michiru would understand and accept since she truly loved her, but the fear to lose her was to immense. She would tell her in due time.

TBC

* * *

AN: Sorry, I promised to write about the breakup but I have to postpone it till the next chapter. Gomen 


	10. Memories : Together part II

Chapter 9: Memories, Together.(part II)

.: Flashback (continue) :.

Haruka took their relationship slowly while Michiru wanted to rush things. She was too happy and wanted to know everything about Haruka but didn't push too much when she realized that Haruka wasn't really comfortable with her pace.

Sasuke took their relationship well, he knew that it would have happen be it then or later. He was surprised though to see Haruka acted a little bit distant with Michiru when they were the three of them, but after a conversation with Michiru he discovered that Haruka felt somehow guilty. Sasuke tried to convince Haruka that it was okay and that he was glad to see them happy and that he had nothing to feel guilty about. It took him a month to totally convince the blonde, but deep within him he envied Haruka and he wasn't the only one.

The couple was envied by the whole university, they were rich, known, good looking, intellectual and...happy. They were always together, except during holidays and week ends when they were home visiting their parents.

Haruka was soon presented to Michiru's friends who obviously also envied their aqua haired friend. Haruka remembered some of them, they had tried to date her back in Mugen Gakuen.

She was embarrassed to be the centre of attention every time they have to spend the day with them. They were nice but too girly in her taste. Always talking about guys, relationships, make up, clothes... She always wondered how girls could be so open when there were guys around ? Hopefully she then discovered that not every girls where like that.

She had first met two of her closest friends. Two blondes, Tsukino Usagi and Aino Minako. They were a lot alike, two beautiful girls, nice and polite but a little too extraverted perhaps.

Then she had met the three other, totally different from the two blondes. The first one she was presented to was Mizuno Ami, shy and reserved, smart and cute. At first she was always embarrassed in Haruka's presence but soon as they started to talk about science, she was always eager to see the blonde. Then she had met Hino Rei, a really beautiful woman who can enhanced you with her glance, she carried herself perfectly. And finally Kino Makoto, another beautiful woman, taller than the other and more elegant.

Things got a little awkward though when Sasuke insisted to meet them. He knew some of them from his previous year in Mugen Gakuen and being single he wanted to meet them in case one of them was his type. Unfortunately Makoto was.

From there, they started to hang a lot with them.

Haruka was then also presented to Chiba Mamoru, Usagi's boyfriend who seemed to be a gentleman. She found a new friend in him and felt a lot better when he was here. He wasn't playing along with his girlfriend or Minako when they decided to talk about love, relationship and things that are related. It was plain boring and embarrassing.

Michiru seemed to not mind, each time she just blushed and stared at her hands.

Sasuke was actively playing along, much to Haruka surprised. In fact they had never talk about those kinds of subjects before and it seemed so un-Sasuke. Haruka only concluded that Sasuke acted differently depending on whom he was with.

As months passed by like that, Michiru started to feel very close to Haruka. She was so happy that he was exactly what she had imagined, kind, caring, gentle and loving. She felt so lucky to be with Haruka it seemed almost to good to be true. Haruka was always there when she needed him, and she was thankful because that way she knew that he truly loved her.

" Michiru is there something bothering you ? You look preoccupied ?" Asked Haruka concerned. She then walked to stood by Michiru side.

"Huh ? No...I'm just thinking." Michiru softly answered still looking out the window.

"And what are you thinking about ?" Questioned Haruka as she went behind Michiru and gently wrap her arms around Michiru's shoulders.

"Nothing in particular, just about us...Are you going home this week end ?"

"Hm yes I think, you?"

"No"

"Ah...and where are you going then?"

"I think I will stay here...my parents won't be home"

"Do you want me to stay with you then ?"

"I would like that, only if you haven't planned anything with your father."

"Nothing planned." Answered Haruka smiling. She then leant down and laid a soft kiss on Michiru's lips.

The week end came quickly and Michiru was excited, she had prepared a surprise for Haruka and couldn't help but to think of it. She really wanted to do it and she wanted it to be perfect. She went to all her best friends to ask for advise and received a handful of them. They were also excited about it and helped their friend with all their hearts. It was the first time they saw their friend seriously into preparing something.

Michiru thought about it seriously, although she didn't want to rush things but her love for Haruka overtook her mind. She followed her friends suggestions and decided to take another step to their relationship. She had tried before but to no avail, the blonde seemed to be clueless each time and it made her wonder about it.

As she waited Haruka to come home, Michiru went to check again all the preparation. She knew she probably over did it this time but she couldn't help it. She loved Haruka and she wanted him to know the extent of her love.

"oh it's already 7pm, he shouldn't be long now-" Michiru said to herself but was soon interrupted by Haruka's voice coming from the entrance.

"Tadaima..."

"Okaerinasai!" Replied Michiru as she walked across the living room to meet the blonde. She softly kissed the blonde and then helped him to take off his coat.

As Haruka took a better look at Michiru, she realised that she was all dress up and somehow different. She wasn't sure if it's just her but Michiru looked especially captivating. "Ah...you look gorgeous tonight Michi...Hm Are you going somewhere ?" Asked Haruka still a little confused about the change in Michiru.

"Iie...I'm not going anywhere... we are both staying here." Replied Michiru with a charming smile. She then enlaced her arms around Haruka's neck and slowly whispered something into Haruka's ears. "Just you and I."

"Sou...so what is the plan for tonight then?" Questioned the blonde a little nervous.

"You will see." Michiru said as she took Haruka's hands and lead him to the living room.

At first Haruka was left speechless, there in the living room was a sumptuous dinner that awaited them and the room was surrounded by a splendid decoration that reflected a romantic atmosphere. Then as she realized what all this might implicitly involve, she suddenly felt trapped. She knew that she would have to face this situation one day, but she wasn't expecting it this rapidly.

As they started the dinner though, Haruka felt more and more relax. Michiru didn't seem to imply anything else as they ate through the dinner. Soon the

dessert came and still nothing happened.

"It was really good Michiru. Thank you very much for preparing this fabulous dinner. You are the best, it probably took you a lot of time though." Said Haruka feeling relieved.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I wasn't alone. Mina-chan, Usagi-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Ami-chan, they all helped me to organize this. You should thanks them too." Answered Michiru.

"Hai hai Ojou-sama...I will." Haruka smiled and bowed jokingly. "Then, let me help you clear the table. It is the least I can do to thank you for this." Haruka started to take the plates and to pile them up.

Michiru went silently behind Haruka, wrapped her arms around the blonde waist and whispered "Don't...I will take care of it tomorrow. I have a surprise for you now." Michiru took Haruka's hand and lead them to her bedroom.

Haruka was lost in her thought and didn't pay attention to where she was heading. 'Michiru is different tonight, she is more seductive and more forward. I have to be careful, I knew that we would one day or another reach this point but...I'm too scare to tell her, she meant to much to me...'

As Haruka came back to reality she found herself in Michiru's bedroom sitting in her bed.

Haruka's heart started to beat faster as her eyes met Michiru's. Michiru's deep blue eyes were shinning with love and longing and to Haruka's regret with determination.

Michiru was standing in front of Haruka and was staring directly into Haruka's eyes. They had never been in each other bedroom at night before and because of this Haruka knew what Michiru implied.

" Michiru..." Haruka said softly. She wanted to say more but the sight before her just prevented her to say anything else.

Michiru silently and shyly undressed herself. She remained in her undergarment and slowly made her way to the blonde.

"Please Haruka' Michiru whispered, she then bent down and pressed her lips onto Haruka's. 'spend the night with me." She then added.

Haruka just sat motionless. She didn't know what to say, her heart was aching to take this beautiful woman in her arms and to spent the night with her but the reality of the situation didn't give her this chance.

Still waiting for an answer, Michiru kneeled in front of the blonde. She never broke eye contact with Haruka.

Silently Haruka cupped Michiru's face and caressed tenderly the aqua haired girl's cheeks. "Michiru...Are you sure this is what you want ?" Asked the blonde seriously.

"Yes I'm sure...you are all I want." Michiru took Haruka's right hand in hers and slowly laid it in her chest, just above her heart. "...my heart is beating for you Haruka and my love for you just keep growing day after day...I love you so much, my body ache to be near yours." Michiru shyly explained to the blonde.

"I love you too Michiru...but-" Haruka started to say but was cut before she could add another word. Michiru flung herself into Haruka and kissed her with longing, she then started to unbutton Haruka's shirt but was interrupted by Haruka's grip. "We can't Michiru..." Said Haruka releasing Michiru's hands.

"Why?...why can't we?" Asked Michiru with a sad pleading voice. Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks and soon formed droplets. "Am I...am I not attractive...enough?"

Seeing this Haruka couldn't help but to curse herself. She had thought about this kind of situation many times before, but each time it was the same, she couldn't come up with a fine way to explain the matter.

"Michiru, you are beautiful and very attractive. I wish I could tell you why...but I don't think...well I'm not sure about how you would react and more importantly I don't want to lose you..." Replied Haruka.

"I'm not leaving you and I won't, you are all I want no matter what you are going to say...Ruka. Please open up to me, I want to know everything about you..." Pleaded Michiru. She then took both Haruka's hands in hers and hold them tightly.

"I'm sorry Michiru, I can't..." Haruka felt an immense guilt washed over her and she couldn't afford to fool the aqua haired girl any longer. It was insane to play with a girls heart and she knew she deserved everything the aqua haired girl will throw at her.

"I'm really sorry Michiru..." Haruka suddenly stood up and stayed in front of Michiru. She didn't look at the aqua haired girl, she just stayed head down and after a moment she slowly bowed. "I don't deserve your love and trust...and if we stay together I will only hurt you more. I think it will be better if we...stop seeing each other..." Haruka said with regrets.

Michiru sat flabbergasted, she couldn't believe what Haruka just say. It was like a big joke someone was playing on her, but as she saw the serious and sad expression on Haruka's face she knew it wasn't a joke.

"Don't...don't leave me Haruka, we don't have to do it if you don't want. I was selfish to not consider your feelings." Said Michiru shivering. She then stood up and walked to Haruka. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and stayed close to the warmth of Haruka body. "Please don't let me down..." She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I...I truly love you Michiru, but I...I'm not who you think I am." Whispered the blonde, after an instant of hesitation.

"What do you mean?" Asked Michiru, she pulled away a little to look at Haruka and was surprised to see tears forming in those beautiful teal eyes.

Haruka reluctantly pulled Michiru away and started to unbutton her shirt. She then took one of Michiru's hand and put it under her t-shirt. Michiru tensed a little as she felt bandages all around Haruka's chest. She tried to pull her hand away but Haruka didn't let her hand go and pressed it again on her chest.

"Haruka...you..." Michiru look up and met Haruka eyes, slowly she understood. She abruptly took a step back her eyes never leaving Haruka's ones. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." Haruka said but was cut short as she received a forceful slap.

"How can you...! You bastard! I don't believe it..." Michiru screamed. She lowered herself on the carpet and let go of the frustration and the despair that flow inside of her body.

Considering the situation, Haruka wasn't really sure what she ought to do but seeing Michiru state she decided to follow her heart. She slowly bent down and went to comfort the aqua haired girl but as she neared her, Michiru's voice made her stop.

"Don't touch me!" Michiru shrieked away, she grasped her blanket and tried to cover herself. "You...You pervert! Get out of here..." Michiru cried, the truth was too painful and she couldn't handle it at the moment.

"I don't want to see you ever again!" She shouted looking intently into sad teal eyes. She then suddenly stood up and went to Haruka with anger in her eyes. Haruka immediately stoop up knowing that she wasn't welcome anymore and tried to retreat out of the bedroom but was roughly pushed out of it. Haruka stumbled and fell to the ground and against the wall knocking in the way a vase. The large vase half fell on top of her and broke as the impact made contact with her head. Haruka slowly got up and strolled silently to the bathroom to get her cut clean, leaving a slight trail of blood.

later on, Haruka still laid in her bed. She was pondering on what had happened earlier between her and Michiru, and couldn't help but to feel somehow betrayed. She knew Michiru had all the right to act the way she did, but somewhere in her heart she had thought that Michiru would have understand or at least let her explained.

'Love is ephemeral' Haruka sadly thought.

.: End Flashback :.

Once she reached the door of the room, she stayed a moment there thinking and lost in her thoughts. The memories of their past relationship and their broke up still lingered in her mind. She wanted to trust her heart again but it seemed to be as indecisive as she was. Her eyes were fixed on the doorknob as she pondered again and again over the situation. However as she was going to turn the doorknob she heard Sasuke.

"Ayashi-san, I know it might be uncalled for me to ask you that but are you ...hmm still in love with Haruka?" Asked carefully Sasuke.

Ayashi hearing Sasuke's question, turned her head to the windows and looked far away into the sky where she could see the stars shone brightly. After a moment of silence she turned to face Sasuke and answered back tenderly.

" Yes, I am...He is the one I first fell for and he will be the last one."

"I see... you truly love him." Stated Sasuke kindly, but at the same time he couldn't help but to fell sorry for a certain aqua haired girl.

The door opened at that moment and Haruka entered innocently.

"You are already awake, do you want something to eat Aya ? I thought that you might be hungry once you woke up so I decided to run some errands." Asked Haruka smiling.

"Ruka..." Whispered Ayashi, she then tenderly smiled back.

Haruka walked to the bed and sat there, she showed Ayashi what she had bought and asked the girl to take whatever she wanted.

"You shouldn't have bought so many flavours Ruka, you know I'm not difficult."

"Yep, I know but I wanted you to have something you like. Maybe a salad?" Proposed Haruka.

"Yes, I would like that. Thank you, and what about you?" Asked Ayashi.

" For me...Hmm I don't know, I think I will have a sandwich. And you Sasuke? Are you hungry ?" Haruka turned to her friend and showed him a sandwich.

"Like hell, you think that seeing so many foods won't remind my stomach that it haven't gotten anything this evening ?" He replied eagerly.

TBC

* * *

AN: There must be a lot of mistakes...Sorry. I don't have time and the courage to check everything. I'm kind of lazy lately...but I will try to finish this story first before going completly lazy.

Like this chapter? You have to tell me. Don't understand why Haruka is a 'she' and then 'he' and so on? Well Haruka is a 'she' but back then Michiru still thought Haruka was a 'he'.


	11. Decision

Chapter 10: Decision 

As they ate calmly, Ayashi couldn't help but to stare at Haruka, lost in her thought.

"Is there something in my face?"

"Ah...no...sorry I didn't mean to stare." Stuttered Ayashi out of embarrassment.

Haruka smiled and quietly handed her an apple. "There, if I remember well you like fruits... especially green apple, right?"

"Hai, thank you." Answered back Ayashi. She slowly took the apple and smiled.

"Ahh! I ate too much! My stomach starts to hurt..." Said Sasuke with a smirk in his face. He knew his presence wasn't required.

"You did eat a lot and too fast... you should rest for a while. I will make you some tea. It will help you to digest." Replied Haruka. She was on her way to the door when Sasuke suddenly stood up and walked to her.

"Thanks but it's ok, I don't want to bother you. I will head home now, we have to get up early tomorrow. See you Haruka. Ayashi take care!" And with that he was out of the room.

"Ano...I'm not ill..." Pouted Ayashi blushing. She hated it when everybody thought that she was fragile and weak. 'Even if it's the truth' She thought sadly.

"No, you're not but you still need to rest." Replied Haruka smiling. She then walked to the bed and sat next to Ayashi.

"I'm sorry..." Ayashi said softly.

"Why are you sorry for?" Asked Haruka.

"I...just...wanted to see you...I didn't mean to...cause you any problem." Ayashi looked up and stared at the blonde, her eyes reflecting the sadness within her. She was always a burden to Haruka ever since they met and she couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to see Haruka happy but whenever she was near the blonde she only brought more problems.

"Aya what are you talking about? I'm really happy to see you. You don't have to be sorry, I should be the one to apologize...I haven't visited you once. I'm sorry." Haruka said feeling guilty. Fukuoka wasn't really far from Tokyo still she hadn't paid her any visit. She was too happy being with Michiru that she completely forgot her blonde friend who obviously has been waiting. Even if they kept in touch through mail and phone, she only thought of her friend for an hour or two and then it was only Michiru.

"A-Are you seeing someone?" Asked shyly Ayashi after a moment of silence. She knew from the argument earlier between Haruka and Sasuke that the blonde might be involved with someone and she wanted to have an answer.

"Ah...Hm no, we broke up." Haruka said looking away from Ayashi and blushing slightly. She didn't know why but suddenly she felt nervous. Ayashi has grown a lot since last year and she was now a beautiful woman. The closeness of their past relationship was still there but the time took away the innocence of their hearts. The respect, admiration and friendship they shared slowly turned into deeper feelings.

"Do you still...love her?"

Haruka slowly turned her head and met beautiful blue eyes that shone with unshed tears. Her heart started to beat faster and she didn't know what to say or to do. She knew Ayashi loved her but it was only an infatuation, because she had rescued her, helped her and cared for her, Ayashi saw in this the affection she craved for, and mistook it as love. Haruka couldn't lie, she knew her heart had for a long time belong to someone else but now that this someone else had broken her heart into pieces, she didn't know what to think.

"I don't know..." Replied softly Haruka. She knew she still loved her but it was too painful and complicated.

"Then...do you love me?" Asked seriously Ayashi. She gently took both of Haruka's hands in hers and waited patiently for an answer.

"Aya...why are you asking me this? You know I-" Answered Haruka but was cut before she could finish.

Ayashi had leaned and kissed Haruka tenderly. She then pulled away timidly and stared at a blushing Haruka. "I mean...Do you love me this way?" She asked shyly.

"I-I'm not sure Ayashi..." Haruka said silently. "Can you give me...more time, please?" Requested the blonde. She knew by the way Ayashi looked at her that it wasn't an infatuation, Ayashi did love her. The same way Michiru used to love her.

"Time...huh...Hm I-I think I can wait a little longer..." Replied gently and sadly Ayashi.

Seeing the hurtful expression on her friend, Haruka silently took Ayashi in her arms and kissed her forehead. "Just give me a week..." Whispered Haruka.

As they slowly made their way to the main building of Tokyo University, Haruka couldn't help but to be worried about Ayashi.

.: x :.

"Aya, Are you sure about it ?" Asked Haruka concerned.

"Hai, I'm sure!" Answered Ayashi smiling. Ayashi had decided to come back to Tokyo and to apply to the same university as Haruka. She wanted to make a surprise to Haruka, but she failed miserably. Her sudden arrival only worried the blonde and she couldn't help but to feel guilty about her childish play.

"Hey! Look... Haruka-san is with another girl!" Said excitedly a student in the University courtyard to his classmate.

"No way! I thought he was with Michiru-san..." Replied the other.

"Well seems like he was...but this new girl is as beautiful as Michiru-san!"

"I don't care about the new girl...for me there's only Michiru-san!"

Their presence didn't go unnoticed by the other students. They all started to make their own rumors about the new girl. Haruka never thought about it before but realized the mistake she had just made by arriving with only Ayashi instead of Michiru and Sasuke.

"Haruka? You-you were going out with Michiru?" Suddenly asked Ayashi. She heard what some of the students were saying and she was at loss. Neither Haruka nor Michiru had said something about being involved with one another to her. She wanted to know if it was true and if it was then why did they kept it secret from her.

"Ah...hmm...well yes..." Stuttered Haruka nervously. She did planned to tell Ayashi about their relationship but she never had the courage to tell her friend.

"I see..." Replied Ayashi sadly. If it was Michiru then she hadn't any chance to win Haruka's heart. She knew that back in Mugen Gakuen, Haruka's heart already belonged to someone. Now with what she learned, the person that held Haruka's heart in their hands was probably no definitely Michiru.

Slowly tears made their way down her face.

"Aya?" Haruka slowly took Ayashi in her arms. "I'm sorry...I should have told you first. I'm really sorry." She then whispered.

.: x :.

"Hey Haruka! Ayashi! This way!" Waved enthusiastically Sasuke who was sitting in front of Michiru in their usual place at the cafeteria.

"Hey Sasuke, Michiru." Greeted Haruka as she near their table.

"Sasuke-san, Michiru-san." Said Ayashi with her soft voice.

"You can drop the formalities Ayashi, ne Sasuke?" Said Michiru smiling, Ayashi eyed Sasuke who only approuved by nodding. "So how was your first day at Todai?" Asked Michiru as they all took their seats. She knew from Sasuke that Ayashi had decided to apply to Todai.

She had took the entrance exam back in Fukuoka in April and had received the results in July. Being accepted she had asked her parents if they approved of her choice. At first they were reluctant because it was very expensive but as they knew later that she had received a loan, they couldn't say no.

"It was nice." Ayashi answered while keeping her eyes on her food. She couldn't look directly into Michiru eyes for she knew that she was the one Haruka loved. The only thought of them being together just broke her heart into pieces, even if they broke up she could still see that they had shared something deep and that they were suffering from being apart.

The lunch was quiet. Sasuke had tried to humour the table but had failed miserably, everyone was too lost on their own thoughts. Haruka was worried about Ayashi, whom since their last conversation seemed to be dishearten. It pained Haruka to see her like this, and more since she knew how the blonde felt for her. It was her fault and she felt the obligation to bring back the smile to Ayashi's pretty face.

Michiru, her was looking at Haruka. She somehow felt jealous of Ayashi, the blonde girl has Haruka's whole attention since her come back and seemed to still held feelings for Haruka. Michiru tried as though it didn't matter but as they sat in front of her she couldn't help but to look at them and slowly without realizing it, she felt a pang of guilt and regret that spread through her body.

"Ano...I forgot I have papers to finish." Said suddenly Michiru. She was loosing her mind here and she couldn't afford to break up here in front of everybody. "If you will excuse me I will go ahead. See you later guys." She then stood up and left her friends in a hurry.

"Hey Michiru..." Called back Sasuke, but the aqua haired girl didn't hear his call and was soon out of the cafeteria. " Well I guess I will have to go too, I have a class in thirty minutes and since I forgot my schedule I will have to ask for another one first." Said Sasuke, but before leaving he finished to drink his soda and then stood up. "What about you guys? Do you have classes this afternoon?" Asked Sasuke before leaving.

"Well Ayashi didn't have any this afternoon, I just have one to intend but since it's Marketing, I think I will pass." Replied Haruka.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then! And Ayashi take care!" Said Sasuke smiling. He waved them goodbyes and he was out.

"Hm...ano...I said I'm not ill!" Pouted Ayashi.

Haruka smiled and turned toward a fuming Ayashi. "I must admit that you seem a little tired, aren't you?" Questioned Haruka joyful.

"Not you too!" Replied eagerly Ayashi but as soon as she looked up and met Haruka's beautiful teal eyes that shone with happiness but also concerned, she just stared at Haruka's angelic face.

"Let's go home..." Said Haruka gently after a moment. "Father will be happy to see you again."

Ayashi blushed and looked away. It's been so long since she could see Haruka's face from this close, that she was mesmerized. "Hai..."

.: x :.

"Aya-chan! It's been a long time! How are you ?" Asked cheerfully Kenji.

"I'm fine...Tenou-san." Replied shyly Ayashi. She didn't know how to react in front of Haruka's father, it's been so long since she has been there and hearing from this powerfull man through newspapers and Tv didn't help. Ever since she had moved back to her parents she always saw the man in the news, and it reminded her that they weren't from the same class and thus world.

"Don't be so shy Aya-chan! And don't call me Tenou-san. We've known each other for a long time now. You are like a daughter to me..." Said enthusiastically Kenji.

Both Haruka and Ayashi for a reason unknown blushed profusely and looked away from each other. It was the way Kenji had said it that disturbed them.

Seeing their comportement, Kenji knew something between those two had changed. He then smiled.

"Well I think dinner is ready. 'A table mes enfants'!" Exclaimed Kenji still grinning. He then leaved the livingroom laughing.

"Sorry about that..." Apologized Haruka to Ayashi. She didn't know what her father had implied by saying those things but she was sure he had something behind his head.

"It's...It's ok." Replied hastily Ayashi still not willing to look at the tall blonde. She then silently ran out of the livingroom and followed Haruka's father.

"What a day..." Sighed Haruka tiredly. "And I still have to talk to Michiru tomorrow. We really need to talk." Said aloud the blonde to herself. She then walked slowly out of the room.

TBC

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews ! I hope you liked that chapter too. Anyway things will start to move faster from now. By the way I have a question, according to the Haruka I tried to portray in my fic, do you think she will choose duty over love or love come first? 


	12. In the moon light

**Chapter 11: In the Moonlight.**

" Michiru...Can we talk?" Asked Haruka as she saw the aqua haired girl stood up.

Ayashi and Sasuke had just left them, their classes started earlier than the other two. The four of them had eaten together just like yesterday, however the lunch was a little bit more lively this time.

"Hm...sure Haruka, but I have class in two hours. What about you ?" Replied Michiru smiling. 'I do smile a lot these few days' She thought sadly to herself. It was always a fake smile but it was better than to show her weakness, especially in public and in front of Haruka.

" In two hours too, but Marketing is so boring, don't you think?...Well anyway , do you mind if we go outside?" Enquired the blonde. She wanted to talk to Michiru without everyone staring at them and gossiping about them.

Her relationship with Michiru didn't go unnoticed by the press, but because they had acted casual in public and because of her father's help, the press never got the opportunity to make a big headline. However in the university courtyard, students had the detestable tendency to talk a lot and thus to spread rumours.

"Not at all..." Responded Michiru trying to sound nonchalant, but failed. She sounded more agitated and frighten. It was already difficult to deal with the never lasting questioning and rumours about her relationship with Haruka and the identity of Ayashi, that to deal with Haruka now was a bit too much. She wanted to talk to the blonde too, but not now. She feared she wouldn't be able to hold on any longer.

.: x :.

" Ne, Sasuke? …Why did they break up ?" Questioned Ayashi as they walked silently out of the cafeteria building.

"Who ?… Oh Haruka and Michiru. I don't really know…you should ask Haruka himself. I'm sure he will open up to you." Replied Sasuke. He did know a little but as he wasn't really sure about it, he preferred to stay silent.

After an instant, he stopped walking and then looked up to the bright sky covering Tokyo. "At least I hope… you know Haruka is still a total mystery to me. Even though we had known each other for almost two years… I find it difficult to understand him sometimes."

"Hm…I know what you mean…I was feeling the same way whenever I watched him from afar, back in High school. He has this aura…that drawn you and attract you without him doing anything… He is a mystery in himself. And even spending months with him wasn't enough to me to figure out what he is really like…" Said Ayashi lost in her thoughts. After a moment she turned toward Sasuke and smiled happily. "Let's get going…or we'll be late!"

"_What he is really like_… Huh?" Whispered Sasuke to himself. He then walked to Ayashi and smiled back. "You're right."

However as they made their way together, Sasuke couldn't help but to think about it. "I wonder…"

.: x :.

"Why did you change your mind?" Questioned Haruka as they both sat on a bench isolated on the courtyard, there were bushes all around which gave them a peaceful atmosphere. It was a place few knew about, but a place well known by the three friends.

Michiru was caught off guard, she had a few ideas about what they had to talk, but it never occurred to her that Haruka would ask her this question. "Well...I-I don't know...It's just that since you left, I felt empty...it was as if a part of me had just disappeared. That's how I figured out that...without you, I wasn't whole..." Replied Michiru regretful.

"When?" Asked Haruka not looking at the aqua haired girl sitting beside her.

"When?..." Repeated Michiru, she didn't know what Haruka was talking about.

"When did you figure it out?" Said Haruka.

"Oh...I'm not sure, it was maybe a month later..." Whispered Michiru not really following Haruka.

"..." Hearing the quiet answer, the blonde stayed silent. Her eyes looking forward into the distance.

"Haruka?" Enquired Michiru. She was perplexed, Haruka seemed to be pondering over something according to her response and somehow she knew it was now or never.

"Hn...?" Haruka turned her head to see Michiru sitting silently with her head down. She watched the young aqua haired girl a moment and saw that she was trembling slightly.

"I still love you...just like before." Michiru said softly after an instant. Michiru knew Haruka was probably going to rekindle with Ayashi and that's why she wanted to speak with her, but she had to try her best to win Haruka's heart back. "I know, I should have at least let you explain things but... I was too shock to think correctly. I'm sorry Haruka..."

"Don't apologize Michiru, it was also my fault." Said Haruka.

"No, I'm really sorry Haruka...I...I shouldn't have..." Michiru then broke up. She knew it would be difficult to face Haruka but she had never imagined that she would broken up so easily.

"Michiru..." Haruka came closer to the aqua haired girl and embraced her gently. She wanted to reassured her that everything was alright but she knew that it wasn't that easy so she just hold her tightly until she calmed herself down.

After a few minutes, Michiru was calmed but remained in Haruka's embrace. She felt warm and safe, just like she used to feel whenever Haruka was near her. "I feel safe with you..." Whispered Michiru as she gripped more firmly into Haruka's shirt. "Let me be a part of your life...again...Ruka."

Haruka's heart tighten, she wanted to give them another chance but her mind said otherwise. She was torn between her heart desire and her mind advice. "Michiru..."

"Please, Ruka...give us another chance." Pleaded Michiru.

"..." Haruka stayed silent. She didn't know what to replied or to say, she was at a loss of words.

"It's Ayashi, right?" Questioned Michiru as she disengaged herself from Haruka's hold. "Do you still love her?" She then enquired.

"I don't know if it's love, but I care a lot about her." Answered slowly and honestly Haruka.

"Does she know that you are a woman?" Questioned Michiru.

"Yes...she knew... from the start be-" Haruka didn't get the opportunity to finish her sentence as Michiru slapped her across the face. The blonde stayed silent, she knew Michiru had all the right to be angered. Her cheek started to swollen, it didn't hurt but the hurtful expression on the aqua haired girl did hurt.

"..." Michiru wanted to insult the blonde sitting in front of her but she couldn't form any words, she was too angered at the blonde.

Her body was trembling slightly in frustration but also because she was holding back her tears.

Haruka seeing the state in which was Michiru, didn't know what to do. She just sat there with her head down.

"Michiru...Gomen." She then whispered.

After a moment of silence, Haruka decided to look up. Her aqua haired friend was crying silently. The sight in front of her made her heart ache, she knew she still loved Michiru but she also knew that it would never be the same.

Cautiously, Haruka tried to approach the aqua haired girl, but before she could move closer, Michiru flung herself to Haruka and cried. "It's not...fair...It's not...fair." Stuttered Michiru between her sobs.

Haruka didn't say anything, she just embrace Michiru tightly and cursed herself for being such a jerk.

.:x:.

"Ne Sasuke, the teacher is already here...do you think they will come?" Asked Ayashi, as she sat next to Sasuke.

"I don't know, I was sure that we all have the same class this afternoon..." Replied Sasuke, he put his bag on his laps and looked for Haruka and Michiru's schedule. "I went to the student office to ask for their schedules...there're must be here...oh, got it."

"So..." Enquired the blonde.

Sasuke looked through the two sheets and pointed with his forefinger. "See, I told you."

"Then, where are they doing?" Asked Ayashi a little worried.

"Don't worry Ayashi, it's not an important class. They will be able to catch up easily." Reassured Sasuke, but as he looked closely he could tell that Ayashi wasn't really worried about that. "We will look for them after the class if you want?" He then proposed.

"Hai..." Replied absent-mindedly Ayashi.

.:x:.

"Tenou's residence, how may I help you?"

"Inoue-san? It's me." She was in Michiru's apartment and since she had skipped the afternoon classes, she wanted to make sure that Ayashi would have someone to accompany her safely back home.

"Haruka-sama?" Asked the Tenou family's Major d'homme as he heard Haruka's voice in the handset receiver.

"Hai, I have a favour to ask you. If you are not too busy Inoue-san, could you please go to the university and pick Ayashi up for me ?" Demanded Haruka.

"It will be my pleasure Haruka-sama, what time ?" Replied Inoue-san.

"If I'm not mistaken, in about three hours." Said the blonde.

"I understand, and what about you, Haruka-sama? "

"Don't wait for me, I have some business to take care of ...first."

"As you pleased."

"Arigatou Inoue-san"

"You're welcome, Haruka-sama."

As Haruka hang up the phone, she sighed softly. She had brought Michiru back home, because the aqua haired girl was too tired and didn't want to attend classes in this state.

They had took a cab and on the short ride, Michiru had felt quickly asleep. Haruka had then carried her to the apartment and into her bedroom, where she had laid her in her bed. And after a moment of contemplating Michiru's sleeping face, the blonde had decided to give Inoue-san a phone call.

Now, Haruka didn't know what to do. She didn't want to leave Michiru's side until she was awake but she wanted to go back to university too, just to make sure that Ayashi was fine. However as Sasuke's face popped up in her mind, Haruka was a little more relieved. "Sasuke is with her and Inoue-san will drive her home...I think she will be okay." Said Haruka to herself.

As she decided to wait for Michiru to wake up, Haruka silently strode to the kitchen and made some tea.

Minutes later, Haruka sat next to Michiru's bed looking at the sleeping face. The sun's rays that was piercing through the curtains gave the aqua haired girl an image of an angel.

The blonde couldn't resist, she slowly stroke Michiru's smooth hair and bent over to inhale the soft scent. "You smell like the ocean..." Whispered softly Haruka, she then closed her eyes and rested her head near Michiru's. "I hope you have a nice dream..." Said the blonde.

"I have..." Answered gently Michiru.

Surprised by the sudden voice, Haruka raised her head abruptly and looked ahead. "Did I wake you up?" Asked hesitantly Haruka.

"Not really...I was only half asleep." Replied Michiru smiling.

"Oh...you were only half asleep..." Said the blonde a little embarrassed. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Michiru didn't let the blonde finished, she gently laid a soft kiss on Haruka's lips. "Arigatou..." Michiru whispered as they parted.

"Michiru ?..." The blonde softly cupped the aqua haired girl's face and wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, please don't cry..."

Michiru didn't realize that she was crying until Haruka cupped her face and wiped the tears that seemed to run down her face ceaselessly. Her heart ached for the blonde and to have her so near was just too painful.

"Please don't cry...It hurts me too see you like this..." Whispered tenderly Haruka.

Still sitting on the floor, Haruka went to sit on the bed next to Michiru to comfort the aqua haired girl.

Outside the weather seemed to reflect their heart, storm clouds moved quickly in the sky and soon recovered the sun. A couple of seconds later, raindrops could be heard against the shutters. Soon the calm weather leaved it's place to a rough weather.

Haruka then leant her forehead against Michiru's one and whispered with sorrow. "Gomen, I...I'm only good to make you cry..." She tried to hold her tears but for a reason unknown to her, she couldn't hold them so she closed her eyes.

Slowly Michiru raised her hands and covered Haruka's owns that was still on her cheeks. She then bent forward and kissed away the blonde's tears. "Ruka, If I cry... it's only because I love you...you did nothing." Murmured Michiru lovingly as she pulled away to look at Haruka's face.

Hearing Michiru's confession, Haruka opened her eyes and met beautiful deep blue eyes that shone with unconditional love and affection.

As their eyes came to rest on each other, time seemed to stop. The desire that was suppressed deep inside them came back to the surface and brought with it the longing of their body.

Instantly, Michiru gently pulled Haruka's face to hers and closed her eyes as their lips met again in a passionate kiss.

Haruka gently leant forward and deepen the kiss as a reply. Her hands then reached Michiru soft aqua hair and caressed them gently.

Michiru bewitched by the soft caress wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck and pulled the blonde with her to lay down on the soft bed.

.:x:.

"Ayashi ! Wait please..." Called Sasuke. The class was ending and before the ebony haired boy could gather all his things, Ayashi was already out the lecture hall.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sasuke out of breath. He had to run in order to catch up with the blonde girl who was already walking downstairs towards the building entrance.

"I don't know...I'm looking for Ruka..." She replied lost in her thought. She was almost like in a trance state.

"Ayashi, It's raining outside...I'm sure- Ayashi!" Shouted suddenly Sasuke as he saw Ayashi running outside. He then took out his umbrella and ran after the blonde.

The strong wind that blown against him didn't help him to catch up with Ayashi, who obviously didn't care about her state as she ran out of the courtyard under the violent rain.

"Ayashi ! Wait...It's dangerous !" Shouted Sasuke but the thunderstorm covered his call. Seeing the actual state in which was the blonde, Sasuke threw his umbrella away and started to sprint to stop the blonde, who was unaware of the danger by running like this in this weather.

In the other side of the road, a limousine was parked and inside, two men was waiting.

"I think it's almost time now." Said Inoue-san as he took out his umbrella. "I will go greet Ojou-sama."

"Don't miss her, I don't want her to walk under this rain...especially in her state." Said Kenji Tenou. He care a lot about the young blonde. She was the daughter her late wife had wished to have and the girl who opened up his eyes. If she hadn't came into his life, Haruka would have never forgive him and he would have never try to rekindle with her.

"I understand. Goshujin-sama." Said Inoue-san.

.:x:.

Haruka suddenly woke up, she didn't know at first where she was but she knew it wasn't her bedroom. She tried to get up but she felt something warm clinging to her naked body, as she turned around she saw through the moon light Michiru's angelic face and then she remembered.

For a moment, Haruka just laid awake contemplating Michiru's feature. Somehow she felt content and at ease, it was like a dream and she wanted to stay like that forever if it's meant being happy.

Slowly she stroke Michiru's soft hair and caressed her cheeks, she wanted to wake up the aqua haired girl and to take a shower with her, but in a second thought she didn't want to disturb Michiru's peaceful sleep. So she gently disengaged herself from Michiru's embrace and slipped on a housecoat she found in Michiru's wardrobe.

She then took her clothes and went into her former bedroom to take a shower. She didn't want to wake up Michiru so she decided to shower in the other bathroom that was in the opposite side of the large apartment.

Minutes later, Haruka, refreshed, went to the living room where she had left her bag and her key. She wanted to call home to tell them that she would not come home tonight.

She went to the coffee table took her bag and looked for her cellphone. As she found her cellphone, she was surprised to see so many missed calls. She quickly strolled through the menu to see who had tried to call her thirty seven times.

"Father and...Sasuke ?" Surprised, Haruka hastily looked if they have left her a message. She was starting to get nervous, she had a bad feeling about it.

As she listen to the first message, her eyes started to water and she found her own body trembling. She let her arm dropped and the cellphone hit the floor. Guilt washed over her.

"No...Aya..."

Once the full impact of what happened hit her, she gathered all her belongings promptly and ran out of the apartment.

"Aya..." She repeated sadly while she drove as fast as she could towards the hospital. She was angered at herself for what happened, she should have been with Ayashi.

As she drove, she couldn't help but to think about the situation in which she were and what she should do about it.

Once she arrived in front of the Hospital, she looked up into the night sky and stared at the moon.

"I've decided..." She then closed her eyes and tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

To be continued.

* * *

An : Thank you everyone for reading and reminding me that I have to update! I did forget...I hope you liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait.

Haruka already made her choice! Duty or love ? I'll tell you in the Next chapter. By the way, special thanks to Shinn, Bigbaka85 and Hina for answering my question, You won't be disappointed.


	13. Is it Love?

**Chapter 12: Is it Love ?**

.:x:.

Haruka ran into the hospital entrance and went to the front desk to ask for Ayashi's room. "Excuse me." Said Haruka out of breath to a nurse who was busying typing something into her computer.

"Hai, How may I help you Sir?" Asked the nurse.

"My friend... was brought here...and I would like to-"

"What's her name?" Interrupted the nurse smiling, she saw that the blonde was in a hurry and she was herself kind of busy.

"Sakamoto...Ayashi Sakamoto." Said Haruka smiling back.

The nurse checked her computer and seconds later was directing Haruka. "Sakamoto Ayashi, room 707, it's in the left wing on the 7th floor."

"Thank you..." Said Haruka as she started to run.

"No running Sir !" Called the nurse but Haruka was already out of sight. She couldn't help but grin. "I wished I could have a boyfriend like that."

The lift to the 7th floor was rapid and she was soon walking towards Ayashi's room. Turning a corner, she saw from afar two familiar figures sitting in front of a room.  
As she approached them the older one stood up and went to met her.

"Father-" But before she could have say more, she was slapped by a very angered Tenou-san.

"How could you?" Scolded Kenji-san. "I told you to stay by her side! Didn't I?"

"You did, I'm sorry..." Said Haruka remorseful. She then bent her head down in shame.

"Where were you anyway ?" Asked her father more calmly. He saw that his daughter did regret and that she was already blaming herself.  
'I should have told her about Ayashi's state, but I promised.' He then thought sadly.

"To a friend's house..." Whispered Haruka. She knew her father would probably ask her which friend,  
so in order to avoid the topic she decided to ask about Ayashi. "How is she?" She asked worried.

"She is out of danger now, but she is still weak." Said her father reassuring.

"He is right, she is still weak but even being frail she hasn't stop calling you..." Added Sasuke as he walked to them. "She is sleeping now..."

"Can I go see her ? I won't wake her up." Asked the blonde promptly. Hearing what her father and Sasuke told her, she felt her heart tighten.  
It truly pained her to know that Ayashi had needed her and that she hadn't been there.

"You can, but Sasuke-kun and I will have to go now. Past midnight visits are forbidden. Only one person can stay the night..." Answered her father looking at the closed door.

"I understand, Arigatou Otou-san." She then slowly opened the door and made her way into the dark room.

.:x:.

Once the door closed, the other two walked slowly towards the lift. "You did care a lot about Ayashi, right Tenou-san?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yes, I really like her. She looks a lot like my late wife." He answered wholeheartedly.  
"She loves Haruka unconditionally and will do anything for him...even putting her life in the line." He added sadly.

"Do you think Haruka still held feelings for her?" Asked Sasuke concerned.

"I don't know if it's love, but I hope it is." Replied Kenji.

.:x:.

Michiru slowly woke up to an empty bed. "Ruka ?" Came her soft voice, but as her call echoed in the darkness of the night, she wondered where Haruka went to.  
Slowly, she wrapped the blanket around her to cover her naked body and strode to the living room.

"Ruka ?" Called Michiru again as she turn on the light, but there was no answer. She looked around but found no trace of the blonde.  
"Where is she? It's almost one a.m ?" Asked to herself the aqua haired girl a little worried.

As she went to check on the blonde's former bedroom, she found one of her housecoat laying in the bed.  
She then went to the bathroom and before entering called the blonde. "Haruka ?...Are you in ?" The floor was still a little damp but there was nobody.

"Did she left ?" Wondered Michiru nervously. She took off the blanket, threw it into the blonde's former bed and put on the housecoat.

As soon as she was changed, she ran to each room of the apartment distraught, and looked around in hope to find the blonde or a note.  
She wanted to believe that Haruka was still in the apartment somewhere, that she didn't sneak out on her. However the more she was progressing in her search the more she felt alone.

Minutes later, her heart started to pound fiercely. "She's gone..." The aqua haired girl stated with regret.

"Without a word, or a note..." Whispered sadly Michiru. Tears came out of her deep blue eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

At that very moment, she realized that, what she had feared, happened. For the blonde it wasn't probably love, but only lust...and because of that she had left without any words.

Her body suddenly shuddered and felt too heavy for her two legs to support her, without anymore thought she knelt down holding her face and cried.

"Why...?" She stammered between her sobs. She felt abandoned and lonely but more importantly she felt deceived and it hurt.  
She wanted to hate the blonde, to despise everything they had shared but deep down she knew she couldn't. She loved Haruka irregardless.

"Ruka !" She cried desperately into the darkness.

.:x:.

Helped by the moon light, Haruka managed to get to the chair next to Ayashi's bed without making any noise.

As she sat there contemplating the sleeping face, Haruka pondered again about her decision. She wanted to believe that her choice was the best but somehow she felt that it wasn't the wisest decision.

"No...I've already decided." Whispered Haruka. She then shook her head in order to remove all the thoughts that were running in her mind. "It's for the best."

"Ruka...?" Whispered Ayashi faintly. She was still weak but she wanted to make sure that it was really Haruka.

"Hai..." Replied Haruka. She took hold of Ayashi's left hand and held it to her cheek. "How are you feeling...?"

"I'm fine...now that you are here." Said Ayashi as she gently stroke Haruka's cheek. "I'm glad you came." She added smiling.

"I'm sorry Aya, it is my fault...I-" but a light finger stopped her to say more.

"Don't...It wasn't your fault, I should have been more careful." Said Ayashi tenderly.

"Still, I feel guilty." Whispered Haruka. She took Ayashi's hand that was caressing her cheek and held it gently with both her hands.  
"You should sleep now." The blonde said as one of her hands went to caress Ayashi's soft face.

"Hai...but..." Hesitated Ayashi. She turned her head and looked away preventing Haruka to see her blush.

"But?" Enquired the blonde.

Building up her courage, Ayashi slowly turned to Haruka. "I don't want you to leave...me." Answered Ayashi still blushing.

"I'm not leaving you." Stated Haruka.

"Promised?"

"Yes, I promise." Haruka gently pull the blanket to cover Ayashi and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams Aya."

.:x:.

"...in room 707?" Enquired a young nurse.

"Yes, poor girl." Nodded a nurse in her late thirties, she looked down at her coffee and held it tightly between her two hands. "She is so adorable...it pains me to see them like that."

"You are right, it's not fair...I wonder if her boyfriend knows?" Asked the other nurse.

"No...she had requested medical secrecy. To fight alone is very brave...but she should at least tell her boyfriend. What if he finds out?"

"I don't know, I just hope he won't break up with her because of her illness..." Answered the young nurse.

"But he is Tenou-san's only son." Said sadly the older nurse.

"And ?" Asked the young woman.

"And he is the only heir to the Tenou's empire, you know the Tenou Corp." Replied the other.

"No...you mean the famous Tenou Corp?" Asked the young nurse bewildered.

"Exactly. See my point?"

"Yes...but still, I don't think he will let her down because she won't last long enough to give him any heirs." Stated firmly the young nurse.  
She was probably six years older than them, though she believed they shared the same view.

"We never know..." Said the older nurse. "Come on, It's late I will give you a ride home." She then added as she made her way to the lift.

"Hai Arigatou Kaori-san, but I wish she could at least get married and spend her days with her husband till the very end..." Said the young nurse as she ran to catch up with the older.

"You are too romantic Midori-chan..." The older nurse sighed and shook her head.

As soon as the hallway was empty, Haruka let her emotion won her. Enable to stay on her two legs, she slowly leant against the wall and let her body slid down.  
She was just going back to the room when she heard Ayashi's room being mentioned.  
She wanted to know if she was really out of danger like her father had told her, but after hearing the conversation she felt miserable and powerless.

"Aya..." Whispered sadly Haruka as tears started to form in her empty teal eyes.

.:x:.

"Good-" Started Sasuke as she entered the room, but stopped himself as Ayashi was already awake and hushed him.

"He is still sleeping." She whispered. It was dawn when Ayashi woke up and not wanting to disturb the peaceful sleep of the short blonde,  
she decided to call a nurse to help her sat down and to brought another blanket for Haruka.

Sasuke stared at the blonde head resting on Ayashi's bed left side and smiled. "I see, he was awake all night."

"Probably..." Said softly Ayashi as she stroke gently Haruka's hair.

"I'm glad you are already awake Ayashi. You scared me yesterday, running under the rain and suddenly collapsing coughing blood." Said Sasuke as he walked to the right side of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I had suddenly wanted to run..." Explained Ayashi truthfully.

"Anyway you are fine now." Smiled Sasuke, seeing the hurtful expression on the blonde face he decided that it was best to change the subject.  
"Here, those are for you." He handed her a bouquet of lily.

"Oh they are beautiful...they are lilium, right?" Said softly Ayashi. She savoured an instant their scent and smiled before pulling them away.

"Yes, I'm glad you like them. Shall I put them in a vase ?" Asked Sasuke smiling.

"Yes please." Answered Ayashi. She returned to gaze at the sleeping blonde's face and smiled tenderly.

.:x:.

Half an hour later, Haruka slowly woke up to a bright room. Being blinded by the sun rays, the blonde instinctively hided her head under the blanket.

"Did you sleep well, Haruka ?" Asked after a moment Sasuke smiling.

"Hm ?" Came Haruka's voice. She got out of the blanket and rubbed her eyes. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Asked the blonde a bit sleepy.

"Well, I'm paying Ayashi a visit. Can't I?"

"Huh?" Haruka slowly turned her head and came face to face with Ayashi.  
She was blushing and had her eyes cast on her lap. "Aya ?" She whispered and then it hit her.  
She was in Ayashi's room and the warm pillow...She suddenly felt her cheeks grew warm and had the decency to look away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Said Haruka guilty.

"I-It's okay." Said Ayashi still blushing.

"Oh Haruka! You were doing naughty things under the blanket!" Suspected Sasuke with a broad grin plastered on his face.

"No I wasn't!" Denied the blonde.

"Young nowadays..." Came a voice from the open door.

"Tenou-san." Acknowledged both Sasuke and Ayashi.

"Otou-san? What are you doing here?" Asked the blonde. Behind, Ayashi and Sasuke shared a knowing smile. Haruka did have a special greeting.

"Well I came to see Ayashi. Can't I?" Replied Kenji Tenou.

"No, I meant didn't you have an important meeting today?" Asked Haruka surprised to find his father here.

"Oh, the acquisition of the Daichi Group ? I already sent a delegation to take care of that." Answered Kenji smiling.  
He had never thought that Haruka was keeping track of his schedule. He then walked to Ayashi's bed.

"Souka..." Said Haruka pondering.

"So how are you feeling Ayashi?" Asked Kenji concerned.

"I'm fine, I feel a lot better." Smiled Ayashi.

"Good, because I'm here to pick you up." Smiled back Kenji.

Through their conversation, Haruka had never stopped pondering about what she had heard the last night. It seemed like her father knew something about Ayashi's current state but kept it to himself.

"Otou-san? Can I talk to you in privacy please ?" Asked Haruka seriously. She had to know and the shorter way was to ask directly.

"Yes, of course." Replied her father. "Sasuke-kun, Can you help Ayashi to get prepared ? We will be back in a few." Demanded the older man.

"It will be my pleasure." Answered Sasuke. He knew that Haruka probably wanted to discuss an important matter and that it was involving Ayashi, so he complied.

.:x:.

As they stood side by side on the large balcony and looking into the distance, people around them seemed to be inexistent.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"About ?"

"I'm not blind nor stupid Otou-san, I know you knew about Ayashi's illness."

"I promised not to."

"Aya's request ?" Asked Haruka.

"Yes, you remember when you rescued her back in high school...well I asked for a complete checkup and that's how I found out."

"I see." Stated sadly Haruka.

"You were with Kaiou-san last night, right?" Asked her father after a minute of silence.

"Hai..." Answered honestly Haruka. She knew her father wouldn't let her go without talking about this matter.

"I know you really love her, but...she had rejected you for who you truly are. I think you should give Ayashi her chance, she loves you unconditionally for who you are, you know."

"I know father but-"

"Haru, I won't force you...you are free to choose but you have to know that life is never fair." Interrupted Haruka's father.

"What do you mean?" Asked Haruka.

"Life is not a long undisturbed river, Haruka. Obstacles appear and sacrifices have to be made..." Explained sadly the older man.

"You think I'm being too selfish..." Enquired Haruka after reflecting on her father's words.

"I don't know... maybe love is." Said Kenji apologetically.

TBC

* * *

AN: I don't know if you had figured out what was Haruka's choice in the end but I have left some hints here and there! Had anyone figured it out? 

For the reviewers of the Chapter: In the moon light.

**2taxidermy**, I'm glad you like the previous chapter. I tried to put as much emotion/angst as I can into this chapter, especially when Michiru wakes up.  
Hope you liked it. For me, romance and angst are complementary !

**Papapapuffy**, Thanks for your review it gave me the idea to write the paragraph in which Michiru wakes up and find Haruka gone. (Even if it's the opposite of what you hoped, Gomen)

**Rushingwind**, Wow you really flattered me. Thanks for the nice review. I hope you didn't cry too much for this chapter. I added special joyful moments in order to not let you 'cry your eyes out'. Hehe!

**Shinn**, Thanks for all your reviews! They are always punctuated with such enthusiasm that it makes me want to update as soon as possible.

**Haruka's Knight**, Thanks for your review. I have to say that at first Aya did get hit by a car...but because I don't like to be obvious, I changed the storyline! No seriously I'm just kidding. Gomen.  
It would have meant too much drama... However I did thought about it!


	14. Tell me

Chapter 13 : Tell me.

* * *

.:x:. 

"Oh I see you are all set." Said Kenji as he entered the small hospital room.

"Yes, thanks to Sasuke." Replied Ayashi smiling. "Where is Haruka?" She then asked as she saw no trace of the blonde.

"Ah I don't know. He just ran away saying he has something to do and that he will be home for the supper." Answered Kenji. He didn't like to lie to the blonde girl, but if it was important to Haruka then he would made an exception.

"Souka..." Whispered Ayashi wistfully.

.:x:.

As Haruka neared the building, she couldn't help but to feel tense. She knew that to the aqua haired girl, the moment they had shared together was more important than anything that took place in their surrounding.

For Haruka, it was the same until she found out about Ayashi's illness.

She was aware that it was a dream that happened once and that now it was a dream impossible of fulfilment, for life was unfair.

"I have to apologize...first." Said Haruka to herself. She then entered the building.

In front of the door, Haruka hesitated. She didn't know what to say or what to do, for she knew she had truly hurt Michiru by disappearing without a word.

Trying to calm herself, she slowly raised her hands to knock at the door. After a few minutes and several knocks, the blonde wondered if the aqua haired girl was at home.

"I guess I will have to use this..." Haruka took out from her pocket a card and slide it in a socket near the door. It was the key card from when she lived there, she had kept it as a souvenir but mostly because she hadn't wanted to turn the page. Returning the key was almost like returning everything they had shared.

As she slowly made her way to the apartment, Haruka saw a scattered vase. "It was her favourite." She said sadly.

She approached it and took the broken pieces but as she looked closely she saw what looks like dried blood on the floor.

"Michiru!" The blonde immediately stood up.

She then followed the small trail of blood that leaded her to the living room where she found the aqua haired girl lying on the floor with only her housecoat on her.

"Michiru?" Asked the blonde worried as she pulled the aqua haired girl to her. She looked carefully over Michiru's body to see if there's any cut but find none at first. Then as she saw a small blood puddle under the aqua haired girl's foot, she instinctively went to examine them.

"She's still bleeding...hopefully it's not too deep." Said Haruka to herself. She then stood up and carried the unconscious Michiru to her bedroom.

After attending the aqua haired girl's wounds, Haruka went to clean the little mess in the apartment. Once she had finished, she went back to Michiru's bedroom and sat beside her bed.

"I wonder what happened..."

Softly she caressed Michiru's hair and gazed at her beautiful sleeping face.

"I'm sorry..." Said quietly Haruka to the sleeping girl after a moment. "You know I had first decided to stay true to my feelings, but things happened and...I don't know what to do now. I wish I didn't find out, but I do..."

Tears slowly strolled down her cheeks. She covered her eyes with one hand and quietly cried.

It hurt so much.

Once she was calmed, Haruka decided to write a note to the aqua haired girl because she knew that she wouldn't be able to talk face to face with Michiru.

As she started slowly to ponder on what to write, the blonde couldn't help but to think about the future and the consequences her decision would bring about.

The note written, she placed it on the night table as well as the key card. She then went to sat on the bed side.

Gently she bent down and kissed Michiru's forehead. "I will miss you." She then gazed at Michiru's face and saw that even in her dream she was crying. As tears streamed down the aqua haired girl's face, Haruka gently wiped them away and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you." She stayed a moment there sitting on the bed side and staring quietly at Michiru's face.

Sadly then, she slowly stood up and was turning to leave when she heard Michiru's voice. "Don't...leave."

The blonde closed her eyes but did not turned around. She hadn't expected Michiru to wake up, at least not so fast. Now she didn't know what to do, she knew that if she were to meet the aqua haired girl's eyes she wouldn't be able to leave. "Gomen..." Apologized the blonde. She then resumed her walk to the door.

"Ruka!" Called Michiru. She didn't want to let the blonde go without knowing what happened. She only remembered dreaming about Haruka and then felt Haruka's lips on her. Michiru tried to get up but the wound on her foot made it difficult for her.

"Ah...Ittai..." She lost her balance and leant on the night table. However her body weaken by the lost of blood wasn't strong enough to support her weight, overthrowing everything that was on the night table Michiru fell to the floor.

Hearing the aqua haired girl tossing her blanket away, Haruka tried to restrain her desire to turn. She knew Michiru was too weak to move, but as she heard glass and other things dropped to the floor she instinctively looked back and saw Michiru fell.

Before the aqua haired girl could touch the hard floor, Haruka had came to her rescue.

"A-Arigato..." Managed to say Michiru. She was in Haruka's arms and she hugged the blonde tightly. "Don't leave me..." She pleaded quietly to Haruka.

Haruka felt trapped, she wanted to hug Michiru back but she knew that it wouldn't help her to turn the page.

After a moment of silence, she remembered the conversation she had had with her father and the decision she took. She couldn't go back on her words. She had to repress her feelings and tried to end it as soon as possible. "I'm sorry." She sadly said.

Michiru looked up and met empty teal eyes.

"Why?" She cried with tears in her deep blue eyes. "Why did you come back then ?..." She asked as she lowered her head. She couldn't bear to see Haruka's eyes so empty of emotion.

"I wanted to apologized...for what happened." Said Haruka looking away. She felt really guilty for running away without words.

"That's it!..." Michiru pulled back from Haruka violently and stared at the dumbfounded blonde. "For you, it was only lust? How ...can you? First you slept with me ...without considering my feeling and then you left without a word !" She cried.

"Michi-" Haruka wanted to explain that she was misunderstanding but Michiru didn't let her explain.

"Don't!" Interrupted Michiru.

Haruka felt silent. She didn't know why the aqua haired girl was always so reluctant to let her finish her explanation and to stop her whenever she said one word. And most of all why did she always have to jump to a totally opposite conclusion. 'Am I so unbelievable ?...Maybe she will never trust me again...' Haruka thought sadly to herself.

"You're the worst!" Said Michiru her voice now seething in anger.

"..." Haruka said nothing, Michiru had all the right to insult her for she had somehow played with her feeling. She hated the situation in which she was, but she couldn't go back.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me... but please accept my apologize." Said Haruka softly. She didn't want to leave without properly saying sorry.

"Oh so you are sorry ?... And for what? Sleeping with me? Leaving me? Breaking my heart?...Tell me Haruka, for what do you apologize?" Cried Michiru. She was fuming and she wasn't going to let the blonde hurt her any more. 

"For all of them." Haruka whispered sadly. If she wanted to follow what she thought was the best then she had to do it wholeheartedly. Last night she had a conversation with her father and he had made her realized that it was probably better if she let go of Michiru. Haruka knew deep down that her father was somehow right, Michiru was indeed a beautiful girl with a bright future. She once had told Haruka about her dream of getting married, having children and spending the rest of her life with her family. Back then Haruka had felt a twinge of pain hearing Michiru speaking so happily about her dream, a dream she knew she wouldn't be a part of it. She wanted Michiru to realize this, but it seemed like the aqua haired girl was clueless. 'Even if it hurts, it's the best... for all of us.'

"Get out...". Said Michiru as she turned her back to Haruka after a moment. "...Please, I've had enough." Her voice was filled with hurt, she was tired of this play and she didn't want to be the only one to play it unconditionally.

"I will go, but before I want you to know that I never wanted this...Maybe one day you will understand. Gomen Michi..." As she finished her sentence, Haruka walked out of the room and out of the apartment.

Once the door closed, Michiru fell to her knees, buried her head in her hands and cried desperately. She had tried to hate the blonde, to blame her, to insult her but in the end she couldn't help but to feel her heart pound for the blonde. "Why?...after what she did? Why do I still love her!" She shouted to the empty room.

.:x:.

* * *

An: Sorry that was short but I had to cut this chapter somewhere. Next chapter will be up soon though.

**Apl85**, thanks for the several reviews you left me since I started the fic. They've encouraged me to keep up writing and to improved my english...well at least I hope I have.

**Papapapuffy**, I'm glad you enjoy this chapter...there's still a few to look forward.

**Rushingwind**, thank you for your review, it helped me to write some passages in Chapter14 ! And life isn't a long quiet river, that's why choices had to be made even if it's hurt. Thus Haruka's choice.

**Haruka's Knight**, Thank you for your review, I know I've been to harsh on Michiru...I myself felt bad for her but she is the principle character of the drama, so she must endure for now.

**Bahamut's king**, I'm glad you like chapter13 and found it sad and romantic that's what I wanted to show through.

**Shinn**, your review is always full of enthousiasm! Thank you. Hope this chapter gave you your answers and don't jump on any conclusion till the end ! As I said to Rushingwind, Life isn't a long and tranquil river !

**Jeannie**, thanks for your review, I like it to know that people enjoyed reading my fic and got moved. That's one of the reason that makes me keep writing.


	15. Running

Chapter 14: Running

* * *

.:x:.

"Tadaima..." Said Haruka as she entered the house. Before she could slip out of her shoes, Haruka heard fast foot steps approaching the entrance.

She had just took out her coat and gave it to the maid that she was captured in a strong embrace. "Okaerinasai!" Said cheerfully her assailant.

"Aya...thanks for the warm welcoming." Said Haruka with a smile.

"I'm happy you are already home." Ayashi said as she looked up to meet Haruka's eyes.

"Haruka-sama, your father is on his office and wish to speak with you." Called Inoue-san.

"Hai, I'm coming." Said Haruka to the major d'homme. "Would you please make me some tea Aya, I will be back soon." The blonde told Ayashi.

"Hai, do you want it to be serve in your room?" Asked Ayashi.

"No...I'd prefer in the living room please." Said Haruka as she turned and followed Inoue-san.

"As you want." Called Ayashi. She watched them walked away and disappeared in the large stairway.

.:x:.

"Are you sure about it Haruka ?" Asked the tall blonde man from behind his desk. "I've been a little unfair last night...I think you should just do  
what your heart and mind tell you to do. I don't want you to have any regrets."

"Arigatou, Otou-san. But I won't go back on my words now. It's too late..." Replied Haruka.

"So you are still planning on doing what I had suggested you to do ?" Asked Haruka's father.

"Yes." Answered Haruka looking into her father eyes.

.:x:.

The next morning, just before dawn Haruka and Ayashi were eating their breakfast while the maids were preparing their belongings.

"Ne Ruka, are you sure you want to go too?" Asked Ayashi a little worried.

"Yes, Fukuoka is a nice city and Tokyo is too polluted."

"That's not what I meant. You know you don't have to come with me... I decided yesterday to go back home because... I'm only a burden here. I don't want you to-"

"Aya..." Haruka interrupted her, she then stood up and went to kneel beside Ayashi. The sitting girl tried her best to keep her tears from falling but failed as Haruka took her hands.

"Why are you saying that? You know you meant a lot to me and you will never be a burden, never."

"I- I saw how you looked at Michiru...I know you really love her." Said Ayashi looking away.

"You are right, I really love her..." Haruka took Ayashi's face between her hands and softly made her turn to look at her. "...but I love you too and I decided  
to lay my heart between your hands." Said gently Haruka.

"But...you-"

"No buts Aya, just tell me if you accept it ?" Asked Haruka looking directly into bright blue eyes.

"I cant'! I don't want you to pity me. I know you truly love Michiru... Back in high school when I told you I loved you, you couldn't respond to my feelings because  
your heart was already taken...please, don't do that to yourself." Said Ayashi as tears streamed down freely.

"Aya...don't say that. It's true I love her since High school but people changed as much as feelings...we weren't mean for each other." Said sadly Haruka. "I didn't see you for almost one year  
and I have to say that you changed a lot. You've became really beautiful." Added the blonde smiling at Ayashi.

"A-Arigatou." Stuttered Ayashi with a slight blush.

Haruka sensing that it was the moment, took out something from her pocket and spoke gently and sincerely. "Aya, would you please be my girlfriend and thus my fiancée ?" Asked Haruka after a moment of silence.  
She was still kneeling in front of Ayashi and had took one hand in hers and held with the other one a beautiful ring.

"..." Ayashi didn't answer, for she was too surprised to find her voice. She sat silently, her eyes wide and her other hand held before her mouth.

"I know, we are still young but I want to spend each moment of my life with you... You who believe in me, care for me, understand me and love me unconditionally... I want to do the same for you.  
So what is your answer, Aya ?" Begged Haruka. She truly wanted to learn to love Ayashi just as much as she loved her. She wanted to see her happy and more importantly she wanted her to live.  
To fight alone was courageous but certainly painful too. Haruka didn't want Ayashi to know that she had found out about her state, she wanted to protect her and to help her without the smaller  
blonde always wondering if it was out of pity or compassion. It wasn't both, it was just of love and duty.

Ayashi looked a moment into Haruka's teal eyes and found what she was looking for, sincerity. Suddenly, without letting the other blonde the chance to prepare herself,  
Ayashi flung herself into Haruka's arms and cried. "Hai!"

.:x:.

Michiru slowly opened her eyes and was blinded by the sunrays that came through her bedroom window's curtain.

"What time is it now?" She mumbled to herself. She then looked to her right to read the time in her alarm clock but didn't find it. "What?"  
And then it came back to her, she had overthrown everything in her night table last night.

Slowly she got out of bed and went to retrieve her alarm. While she was looking for her things, the aqua haired girl found Haruka's key card.

"I feel like this is coming to an end..." Told herself Michiru sadly. She was going to stand up when she spotted a folded paper on the floor.

"What's that?" Michiru took the paper and quietly unfold it. She immediately saw that it was Haruka's handwriting and that it was addressed to her.

_Dear Michiru_

_I'm Sorry,_

_You once held my heart into your palms  
And cared for it for a while.  
You once broke it into million pieces  
And came back to repair it.  
I was happy,  
You were the one I was waiting for  
And once by my side you laid.  
You were everything I wanted in life  
And once my duty took that away._

_You won't probably understand why  
But I know this is something I got to do._

_Please, forgive me._

_Read my heart._  
_Haruka_

"Read my heart?" Repeated quietly Michiru and as she read another time the note, she felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "You're right , I-I don't understand..." She whispered sadly, clutching  
the small sheet onto her chest. "...not at all."

Michiru was at loss. She knew from the way Haruka acted that the blonde still loved her but the sudden arrival of Ayashi seemed to have affected her more than she would have thought.

It pained her to know that if Ayashi didn't come back to Tokyo, she would have probably been with Haruka again now. However the more she thought about it the more she wondered why Haruka choose Ayashi over her.  
And then it struck her, carefully Michiru read again Haruka's note and found out why.

"And once my duty took that away..." Said aloud the aqua haired girl. Even if she now knew why Haruka choose Ayashi, she still didn't understand.  
'Duty, duty, duty... what kind of duty has she towards Ayashi?' Thought to herself Michiru. 'It didn't make sense...'

After pondering for a moment about what kind of duty the blonde had towards Ayashi, Michiru decided that it was better to ask Haruka herself. She wanted to confront the blonde  
about her true intentions and about her real feelings toward Ayashi. But more importantly she wanted to know where they stood. "I have to talk to her..." Said Michiru to herself.

Grabbing her handbag and her key, Michiru quickly ran out of the door and out of the building. Something happened and she had to see the blonde immediately or she feared she would never had an answer.

.:x:.

"I'm sorry Miss, but Haruka-sama isn't here." Replied politely a maid in the interphone.

"Do you know where he is then ?" Asked Michiru eagerly.

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to divulge his location." Answered sincerely the maid.

"Oh...What about Ayashi ? Is she there ?" Enquired the aqua haired girl.

"She went with Haruka-sama."

"And Tenou-san ? Is he at home ?" Asked Michiru. She had to see Haruka and if the maid wasn't allowed to tell her then she had to find someone else.

"My sincere apologize Miss, but there isn't anybody at the moment." Answered the maid.

"And when will they come back then ?"

"I don't know...not for a while I suppose."

"..." Michiru was perplexed, she didn't know what to think of this situation. She was supposed to find Haruka, to confront her and talk to her, and maybe to convince her but she wasn't even there.  
"What do you mean by for a while ?"

"Well I'm not supposed to say anything...but since it's seems important to you, then I will tell you what I know."

"Thank you very much."

"Don't thank me, I don't think that will help you much..." Said the maid sadly.

"What do you mean ?" Asked Michiru a little worried.

"They left about two hours ago...and won't be back at least for one year." Said sadly the maid.

"What? What did you say ?" Asked bewildered Michiru.

"They moved out from Tokyo this morning." Repeated the maid slowly. She knew that it wasn't the best way to acknowledge someone's departure but it was so sudden, she herself hadn't expected that.

"How...why? ...I mean so fast ?" Stuttered Michiru. She was too astonished to make a clear sentence. After a moment of confusion, Michiru hastily regain her sense.  
"Where ? Where are they going to?" Asked eagerly the aqua haired girl.

"I'm sorry but Tenou-san didn't give us any information about they're destination."

"Someone must knows, right ?" Pleaded Michiru. She wasn't going to give up, not now that she understood Haruka's behaviour. 'I can't let her go...not without an explanation.'

"As I said we are not allowed to...but if it can help you, I know their flight was planned for 11am." Replied the maid.

"11 am ? I still have 30 minutes..."Said Michiru while looking at her watch. "Thank you very much !" And with that said, Michiru ran to the cab that was waiting her near the Tenou's residence gates.

.:x:.

"Haruka, our flight will soon depart." Informed Kenji to his daughter. He saw the look of regret in her face and cursed himself internally. 'I shouldn't have told her...'  
He was somehow glad that Haruka proposed to Ayashi, but deep within him he knew that Michiru Kaiou hadn't deserved his unfairness. After all he didn't know her very well,  
except from what his daughter had told him and he had only met her twice too, overall not enough to judge someone.

He had told Haruka about the probably bright future ahead of the aqua haired girl and about the possible fact that Michiru hadn't particularly paid special attention to this.

"Oh Okay..." She replied softly. "Where is Ayashi ?" She then asked as she looked around and didn't see the blonde.

"She went to the bathroom." Answered her father, he looked at Haruka thoughtfully and then decided to ask. "Haruka, do you really love Ayashi the way she loves you ?"

Haruka stayed silent an instant, surprised by her father's sudden question, she then glanced at him and replied softly. "I do...I really do, but her love... is on a different level as mine."  
Ending her sentence in a soft whisper, Haruka walked away from her father and his men.

"Where are you going ?" Asked Kenji worried.

"I'm going to look for Aya..." The blonde replied. She then heard her father ordered one of his men to follow her, but before leaving them she put on her sunglasses and added. "Alone."

Kenji hesitated a minute, but then withdrawn his man.

.:x:.

"That will be 9550 yen, Miss." Said the driver. He had been asked to drive to Tokyo Narita airport as fast as possible and now he was parked in front of the departure entrance.

"Here, keep the change." Said Michiru as she got out of the cab as soon as she had handed the money.

"Thank you very much, Miss." Called the driver but the aqua haired girl was already out of sight.

Tokyo Narita airport was crowded and people seemed to be all in commotion. Michiru tried to make her way into the airport but it wasn't an easy task,  
especially when she was in a hurry and ran into bags and people. 'I have to see her...' Thought Michiru as she ran desperately in order to find the tall blonde.

.:x:.

"Hey, Beauty." Called a man in his thirties.

Ayashi didn't respond nor did she turned around to acknowledge such a rude man. She was out of the bathroom and wanted to be back to Haruka as soon as possible, she hated crowded places.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Said the man as he took Ayashi's wrist to make her turn and stopped.

"Leave me alone!" Shouted Ayashi surprised by the man audacity. She tried to disengaged herself from his grip but found that she was too weak to fight against him.

She was going to asked for help when she suddenly felt trapped in strong arms. "She asked you to leave her alone." Said a voice from above her.  
She knew that voice and immediately leant on the strong and soft body behind her, she felt secure.

Haruka tried to keep herself from beating the man, but didn't ease her grip in his wrist. The man's face contorted in pain and he then stuttered some apologize and asked for forgiveness.

"Release him, Ruka..." Spoke softly Ayashi. She didn't want Haruka to hurt anybody because of her. "Please."

The tall blonde did as she was asked, but not without reluctance though, she had really wanted to break the man's wrist.  
The frightened man just held his right wrist in pain and ran as fast and far as he could.

"Are you okay ? Did he hurt you ?" Asked with concerned Haruka as she looked Ayashi up and down.

"I'm allright. He didn't hurt me." Replied Ayashi softly, she was really content that Haruka was so concerned about her well being.

"I'm glad you're unhurt." Said Haruka quietly. She gently cupped Ayashi's face between her hands and looked into soft blue eyes. "Don't leave without telling me first...okay?" Whispered Haruka.

Ayashi taken aback by Haruka's concerned, felt somehow guilty for worrying the tall blonde. Gently she held Haruka's hands with hers and smiled. "Hai, I'm sorry..."

"Let's get back, the flight will soon take off." Said Haruka quietly. Ayashi nodded and started to walk silently behind Haruka when she saw Haruka stopped and tenderly took hold of her hand.

Smiling, Ayashi strode along Haruka.

.:x:.

Michiru suddenly came to a stop, here in front of her stood Haruka and Ayashi. She was going to walk to them when she saw how Haruka looked at the blonde with concerned, so she decided  
to watched them a moment before making her presence known.

As she looked at them again, she saw how Haruka cupped the smaller blonde's face with affection and spoke softly to her. 'It's not out of duty...' thought sadly Michiru.

She knew she had to talk to the blonde, but now that she had witnessed what she wanted to know, she didn't have the courage to interrupt them. Especially when the two were  
so close and intimate with each other. Michiru just stared silently as Haruka stopped and took Ayashi's hand in hers and walked away. '...It's out of love.' She then closed her eyes  
and let the tears that she was trying to hold flowed freely.

It hurt so much to know that the slight hope she had put in talking with the tall blonde had vanished before she could really talk to her.  
"Why...why can't I control my heart desired ?...It's so painful." Stammered quietly Michiru between her sobs. "I don't want to love...I don't..." Michiru slowly lowered herself and cried her heart out.

* * *

**AN** : Don't throw me stones ! Haruka and Michiru definitely ! But the road isn't all smooth, there's bumps and gravel all along.

**To the reviewers, thank you very much !**

Rushingwind, Hm I don't know if this chapter has answered all your questions but I hope it did, and about your wish, don't worry it will come true!

King of warlords, thanks for the compliment. I did try my best to show their emotions.

Apl85, I'm glad to know that there's less spelling mistakes in my fic, I was wondering. Thank you for telling me.

Papapapuffy, I'm glad you love my story. I will try to update it as soon as I can.

Hachiru, don't be too eager, there's time for everything.

Shinn, oh no you again ? Just kidding, I'm really glad each time I read your review. I know Michiru is suffering a lot but that's for the drama part!


	16. Fate's play

Chapter 15: Fate's play.

* * *

.x. 

.:x:. One Year Later .:x:.

.x.

"Hey Sasuke, Makoto...what are you looking at with so much interest ?" Asked Michiru as she walked to their table in the University courtyard.

"Huh...Hi Michiru." Replied Sasuke unease. He tried to closed the newspaper they were reading but her girlfriend to engross with her reading didn't hear Michiru nor see her coming.

"What are you doing Sasuke ? I want to know-" Makoto didn't finished her sentence as she looked up and saw Michiru standing behind them. "Oh Michiru, how are you ?" Asked Makoto  
trying to divert the aqua haired girl, but failed as she saw where Michiru's eyes were looking at.

"I'm fine, Can I borrow your Newspaper for a moment, please Makoto?" Enquired Michiru.

Makoto looked at Sasuke for help but he just sighed in defeat. Seeing that it was too late Makoto reluctantly handed the newspaper to the standing girl. "Here..." Said Makoto.

Michiru gazed at the picture with sadness, it's already been over a year now since she had saw them. And to come across of them like that was just too painful. She had tried to forget  
the blonde, but the more she wanted to forget the more the memories came back. So for a year she had just lived her life without moving on.  
'I should have expected that...' She thought sadly to herself.

"Michiru..." Interrupted softly Sasuke, he had met the crying aqua haired girl in the airport and knew the pain she was going through. He had wanted to pay Ayashi a visit the  
same day but a maid had told him that the house was deserted and had given him the same information as Michiru. However, when he had arrived at the airport it was already 11:05am.  
Being late, he had known that it was useless to go to the gate so he had just walked to the reception desk to ask for the flight destination. It was then that he had spotted his aqua  
haired friend sitting and crying.

"I'm okay, Sasuke. I'm just surprised...they get married so fast..." Without realising it herself, tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks.

"Michiru." Whispered softly Makoto as she stood up and embraced the aqua haired girl giving her a shoulder to cry on.

"That's so unfair!..." Cried Michiru, she wanted to say more but she just buried her head in Makoto chest and let her feeling to release.

"Shhh..." Tried to calm Makoto, but she knew that it wasn't that easy. 'If I ever saw Haruka again, he will regret it !' Thought Makoto to herself.

Sasuke just watched his girlfriend comforting Michiru, he wanted to help his friend too but he didn't know what to do. Makoto wasn't in the same university as them so as much as  
she could comfort Michiru from time to time, he was already glad. 'Haruka...what have you done ?' Asked Sasuke sadly to himself. He had received letters from the blonde, telling him  
to carefully look after Michiru but Sasuke didn't understand him at all. 'Why did he care so much if he decided to be with Ayashi?' He questioned himself. So many questions and no answers,  
he hoped that one day he will be able to found out and let his mind rest in peace. 'She loves you so much...'

.x.

.:x:. Two years and a half later .:x:.

.x.

"Hey minna... you won't believe me... whom I saw ...on the way here !" Said a blonde girl out of breath.

"Usagi, we've been waiting you for an hour and-" Said Rei but was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"Haruka!" Blurted out Usagi smiling.

"And ?" Asked Makoto nonchalantly after a moment of silence. Since that day, two years ago she had hated the blonde for ever making her friend cry so much and for breaking her heart several times.

"Well...it's been three years and...I thought I should have told you all..." Said Usagi unease, she knew that Haruka had broken up with Michiru but that didn't mean they had to hate him.

"That's kind of you Usagi, but you know...what he's done to Michiru...so well let's not talk about that." Said Minako, she didn't want Usagi to feel bad for this nor did she want Makoto to get upset,  
so she tried to end the subject smoothly.

"I know, but that doesn't mean we should hate him or ignore him..." Stated Usagi, she wanted to let them know that it was in the past and that he was still a friend.

"Usagi! How can you be on his side when he hurt one of your best friend so much ?" Shouted Makoto. She didn't want to shout to the small blonde but the only thought of him just angered her.

"Hey calm down Makoto..." Said Rei, she didn't like to see her friend argued with one another. Putting her hands on the taller girl's shoulder she eyed Usagi and saw her tense.  
"Usagi, let's not talk about him, would you ?" Softly said Rei to the standing blonde.

"Hai..." Replied Usagi after a moment of hesitation. 'If only they knew...'Thought sadly Usagi.

.:x:.

"Michiru, are you ready ?" Asked Ami as she waited patiently the aqua haired girl to get out of the bathroom.

"Hai..." Called Michiru. She then opened the door and walked out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful black dress. "How do I look ?" Asked Michiru smiling as she turned on herself.

"You look very beautiful, it suits you perfectly." Said Ami smiling back. They had all graduated from University and was now going to celebrate it.

"Thank you Ami. What time do we have to meet the others by the way ?" Asked Michiru as she looked at the wall clock.

"Around eight at Minako's." Answered Ami.

"And where are we going after ? I don't remember the name." Enquired the aqua haired girl. She then went to her bed and sat next to her friend.

"We're going to Akane Tokihara's mansion. Her father is holding a party for his business success and need young and charming girls around because it will be  
too boring otherwise, well that's what said Usagi." Ami told Michiru smiling.

"And why are we going again ?" Asked Michiru as she put on her shoes.

"I'm not sure myself, but Usagi did say that it will be fun and that Akane did plead her to bring her friends along..." Answered Ami shrugging.

"Hm, well I hope we will have fun then...we're celebrating our graduation too after all." Said Michiru smiling.

.:x:.

"Ami, Michiru ! Just in time." Welcomed Minako as she lead them to the living room where the other were waiting.

"Oh you are so beautiful Michiru !" Exclaimed Usagi running to her friend and took the aqua haired girl's hands on her. She was going to tell her something when Makoto  
came behind Michiru and glared at the small blonde. Usagi tensed and thought of something else to say. "He, where did you buy your dress ?" Asked the small blonde, she then  
looked up and saw Michiru eyes shadowed an instant before returning to normal.

"It was a gift..." Michiru replied smiling slightly.

"Let's get going, we were supposed to be there at nine thirty and it's already nine o'clock." Interrupted Rei. She sensed that the aqua haired girl was remembering past events and  
she didn't want her friend to feel sad when she should be happy.

"Rei is right, come on girls ! Time to go." Exclaimed Minako.

Makoto just followed Michiru silently and kept an eye on Usagi who obviously didn't realize how hurt Michiru was every time they spoke about Haruka or about  
something that connoted the tall blonde.

.:x:.

"Usagi! You came...and with all of your friends !" Exclaimed Akane, she was about the same height as Usagi and was wearing a beautiful dark purple dress.

"Of course," Said grinning Usagi. "So this is Minako, Rei, Makoto, Ami and Michiru." Presented Usagi to her friend.

"Nice to meet you all." Smiled Akane. "I have to say that I heard so much about you five, that I feel like knowing you all." She then added. She was in the same class as Usagi  
and happened to befriend her very quickly.

"It's nice to meet you too." Said Minako smiling.

The other just smiled back and followed Akane to the garden where the party was held.

"Wow your garden is so vast and there's a lot of people!" Exclaimed Usagi as she looked in front of her.

"Yes...but most of them are on their fifties." Sighed Akane but then she smiled brightly as she remembered the handsome man she had met. "But there's still a few very attractive young men...though."

"Oh, where are they ?" Asked eagerly Usagi smiling.

"Usagi!" Called her five friends in unison.

Usagi tried to look embarrassed and then just stuck out her tongue. "Sorry, bad habits die hardly..." She said as she looked sheepishly at her friends.

"Hopefully, Mamoru isn't here." Said Minako to her smaller blonde friend.

"Well...he is." Said Usagi blushing.

"What ?" Questioned Rei surprised. "I thought your friend only invited us ?"

"Yes, she did...but Mamoru is here because of his father." Explained Usagi.

"Oh you know this from the start Usagi !" Accused Rei smiling. Ami and Michiru just looked at her and smile a knowing smile.

"Sorry...He only told me about it the day after yesterday." Said Usagi embarrassed.

"Hm, Sasuke is coming too..." Added Makoto shyly.

"What ?" Asked Minako but then she understood. "Oh yes, because he is from the Takahashi's family."

"Gomen..." Apologized Makoto sheepishly.

"Oh so they were all taken ?" Asked Akane blushing. " And here I thought I might find someone..."

"Don't say that, by the way how does the one you saw look like ?" Asked Usagi smiling as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hm...well...he is breath taking, I...he is tall...and handsome." Said Akane blushing very hard. Just to think about him affected her so much that she couldn't speak clearly.

"What is that description ?" Asked Minako grinning. "You have at least to tell us, his hair's and eye's color."

Gathering her breath, Akane tried to describe him as much and as accurately as she could. "He has short blonde hair with some strands that covered occasionally his eyes...beautiful teal eyes,  
and a mysterious aura that surrounds him."

'Like Haruka...' Thought Usagi, Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami in unison. And without knowing it, they had all turned at the same time and looked at Michiru with sad expression.

Sensing eyes on her, Michiru tried to play it as though she hadn't thought about Haruka too. She turned towards the smaller girl and asked her. "And how old is he ?"

"Oh I don't know but I think he should be between 25 to 27 year's old. I didn't have time to ask him...well I didn't speak to him at all. I could only said 'Hi' before  
he was carried away by girls." Explained sadly Akane.

The other hearing that the man was older than them, sighed reassuringly.

"Girls ? I thought, we were the only ones ?" Asked Minako after a moment, taken aback.

"Well, I didn't know they were coming too. I think they are the children of my father's guest." Replied Akane smiling slightly.

"Oh, and how old are they ?" Enquired Minako.

"Hm, I don't know... maybe they are in their early twenties like us." Answered Akane. "Why ?" She then asked curious.

"Just wanted to know." Smiled Minako. She then went to Rei and took her by her arms and dragged the ebony haired girl towards the buffet. "Come on girls, let's celebrate our graduation!"

They all shook their heads smiling and followed their blonde's friend.

.:x:.

"Back off!" Shouted a girl in the crowd.

"Why ? We were just talking... no offense, but who are you by the way?" Said another girl. She was encircled by her friends.

" I don't have to answer you! Just leave him alone." Shouted again the first girl.

As they kept on shouting at each other, a large crowd started to gather around them.

"Wow, seems like girls are fighting for a guy over there." Said Minako pointing to a large crowd. "He must be worth it..."

"Mamoru!" Shouted Usagi as she ran to the crowd. The other just looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"I will look after her." Said Makoto quietly as she ran to follow her blonde friend.

"Yes, just says it's because you're worried it's Sasuke." Called Minako grinning.

"Let's try to stop them before they made fool of themselves." Said Rei.

The other just nodded in agreement and walked to the crowd.

"Don't touch him!" Cried a girl with dark brown hair. She was standing in front of a sitting young man who looked very sleepy.

"And what gives you the right to touch him ?" Asked another girl. She was standing in front of the dark haired girl with four other girls behind her.

"You tried to get him drunk !" Accused the other girl.

"No I didn't, he drank by himself."

"You lied!"

"I did not!"

"Stop it..." Said the sitting man as he slowly stood up. "Kyoko." He then called with a soft voice.

The girl tried to turn around, but before she could move she felt two strong but warm arms encircling her from behind. "Why didn't you ...just tell them ...that  
you are my lover ?" Asked the tall man from behind, his face was flushed.

The girl blushed profusely, looked down and stayed silent.

"Well I'm sorry... she doesn't like it... when there's women around me. She is a bit possessive...you know... woman in love." He said smiling at the group of girls before him.

"Well, you should have just say that he was your boyfriend..." Told the girl. "Anyway if you want a less possessive girlfriend you know where I am." Added the girl before leaving with her group.

Once the show finished, the curious guests just went away, leaving the man and the girl to themselves.

"Haruka!" Cried the girl as she whirled in the embrace. She was still blushing furiously but try to control her embarrassment. "How can you ?" She asked looking a little angered.

"Well, I'm-" But before she could finish her words, a strong fist came knocking her face. She took a step back and looked up.

"You bastard!" Shouted a very angry Makoto. "You are really the worst!" She was going to hit the tall blonde again when Usagi came from behind her and tried to stop her.

"Makoto, stop it!" Cried the blonde. However she wasn't strong enough to hold her friend back.

As Makoto was going to hit another time Haruka, she came face to face with a very angered girl. "I won't let you hurt him anymore." Said the girl standing in front of Makoto.

"How can you protect this bastard ? Don't you see that he is playing with you ?" Asked Makoto angrily.

"He's not and it's because I love him." Stated firmly the girl.

Makoto was about to shove the girl away when she was stopped by strong arms. She looked back and her eyes widen. "Mamoru ? Sasuke ? Why are you two stopping me ?  
He has only what he earns !"

"Stop it Makoto, you're being unfair here..." Whispered Mamoru to her.

"What ? I'm-" But before she could say anything else, Michiru interrupted her.

"Please Makoto, I know you're doing this for me...but I'm not holding grudge against him...it was in the past." Said sadly Michiru. She had been surprised to see the tall man  
looking so much like Haruka but she was sure it wasn't her, for she was with Ayashi and more importantly they were married. However, as the girl shouted her name, Michiru j  
ust stared at the couple with anger and hurt. She couldn't believe that Haruka had left Ayashi for this young girl. She was indeed beautiful but she seemed too young, she looked  
like at most only eighteen.

She closed her eyes and tried to put her feelings together. It has already been almost four years now and she had moved on, but feeling still resided deep within her.

"What do you think you are doing ?" Shouted the girl. She was examining Haruka's cheeks and couldn't help but to feel angered towards this new group. "It's not because-"

"Kyoko..." Cut Haruka. "Don't... I deserved it." Said softly Haruka.

"But-" The girl known as Kyoko stopped her sentence as Haruka slowly walked away from her and towards the group.

"I'm sorry for the scene...I caused...I'm sorry I think...I think I drunk too much." Stammered the tall Blonde, her head was spinning and she felt the alcohol making her effect on  
her. She raised her hands to hold her aching head but by doing so she lost her balance.

She was going to fell when she felt two arms supporting her. Her head hurt so much, she tried as much as she could to stand up but as she straighten up a little she came face to face  
with a long blonde haired girl with concerned blue eyes.

"Aya?" Without letting the smaller girl the time to think, Haruka took her in a strong embrace. "Aya! Aya! You came back...I'm so glad you came back!" Shouted the tall blonde, she  
was crying earnestly and the group just looked at her with astonishment.

Rei was going to Minako's help when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What ?" She asked Usagi.

"Please, let her cry...a moment longer... Rei." Pleaded Usagi with sad blue eyes.

"..." Rei said nothing and just stared at Haruka crying her heart out and shouting ceaselessly.

Michiru watched with concerned Haruka, she has never seen the tall blonde cried and to see her cry like this pained her. She didn't know what happen but it seemed like Haruka wasn't the one that left.

Makoto looked bewildered at Haruka. 'Why is he crying so hard? And someone has to tell him that it's not Ayashi but Minako he is hugging.' She thought to herself. She was going to  
speak when she sensed Sasuke's hand taking hers. She then looked up at him questioning. "Please, don't hold any grudge against him, Makoto...He had suffered enough and as you may  
see he's still suffering." Told softly Sasuke to his girlfriend.

"She's not Ayashi! Haruka..." Shouted Kyoko, she couldn't bear it any longer, slowly tears made their way down her cheeks. To see the tall blonde like this just worried and angered her. "She's dead!" Cried Kyoko.

Usagi, Mamoru and Sasuke just closed their eyes painfully, knowing the truth didn't help them to feel better. The other just looked at Haruka with wide eyes.  
Michiru held her hand to her mouth and let hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kyoko walked to Haruka and tried to pull him away from Minako but before she could hold his arms, she was pushed away by Haruka. "No! I'm not leaving her... I promised her  
we will go through it... together! I promised! " Shouted Haruka as she was holding protectively Minako in her arms.

Minako just stood silently, she felt an immense pain washing over her and without knowing why she cried openly. The sensation of being in Haruka's strong yet gentle and warm arms, just told her  
how much the tall blonde had loved and cared for Ayashi.

Haruka hearing Minako cried turned to face her and cupped her face. "Why are you crying, Aya ?" Asked softly Haruka. "I'm sorry, I won't leave you anymore...I promised." She then whispered tenderly.

Minako just cried harder, she buried her head in Haruka's chest and gripped his shirt tightly.

She had never felt this way before and never wanted to felt it again. As she cried against the tall blonde, Minako decided internally that she would, no matter what, help the tall blonde to heal from his lost.

People started to gather around them, and started to talk quietly. Usagi knowing what the outcome might be ordered the other to took them into a private room. They all did as she said without  
questions, they were too shocked and too sad to think properly.

"Akane, I'm sorry for this scene...I will go apologize to your father. I'm so sorry." Apologized Usagi.

"It's okay Usagi, I don't think he heard the shouts...he was at the other side of the garden." Said smiling slightly Akane. "By the way, the man...it was him..." She added softly, her voice quiet and sad.

"Oh, so it was Haruka." Stated Usagi quietly.

"Hm, you know him, right ?"

"Yes, he's Michiru ex boyfriend...and her first love." She told her friend.

"Michiru? The aqua haired girl ?" Enquired the girl.

Usagi nodded and sensing her friend next question, answered her before she could ask. "He left her for another friend Ayashi, they got married at 21, spent two years together...and six months prior to now ...Ayashi-"

"Don't say it, I know it's painful..." Interrupted softly Akane. "I will inform the maids that we will have guests over the night...and please, look after him..." She then said gently as she walked away from her friend.

"Thank you, I will...we will." She answered softly to her retreating friend.

.:x:.

* * *

AN: Hm I got inspired and I just wrote that down. I don't know how it looks like to a reader, but I like this chapter.

Andrea, Thank you for letting me know what you think of my fic.

Bahamut's king, Hey it's ok, I know what it is to have college tasks. I'm having a lot too. I know most of the readers hate Haruka's father but he's a parent and thus he is and has the bad habit too always interfere in his daughter life.

Miharu, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like my story.

Rushingwind, Thanks for the compliment ! but I'm far, really far from being a good writer...unfortunately. Anyway, sorry for the 'proposing' thing I didn't know it will look so bad, I just wrote it and didn't give any second thought. As for Michiru, she does act abnormally around Ruka, love blinds you!   
Oh and about my web site, I was just putting my drawings for 'Yakusoku' there but since I don't feel like drawing anymore I just shut the site down.

Kiki, well I'm sure you are going to blame me for getting Haruka and Ayashi together (that was imply since they got married) but that was in my original plan so I couldn't avoid it. Gomen.

Papapapuffy, don't worry I'm not planning on tormenting Michiru anymore...well not as much as before I mean. Drama spotlight will be on Haruka !

Apl85, thanks for checking my writing! I'm happy to know that I have improved my skills, your review gave me the will to write more.

* * *


	17. Through shaded glasses

Chapter 16 : Through shaded glasses

* * *

.:x:. 

Usagi entered the room quietly, she had gone to apologize to Tokihara-san, even if Akane had told her it wasn't necessary, and had talked with the man for a moment, now she was anxious to talk with her friends. 'I don't know what to tell them...'

"Usagi," Called Mamoru, he was going to look for her when he saw his girlfriend entering the room and walking with her head down. She seemed to be pondering over something that worried her.

"Oh Mamoru, how are they ?" Asked instinctively Usagi.

"Well, if you ask about Haruka and Minako...they are sleeping in the bedroom." Said Mamoru as he pointed over a door on their right. "Haruka didn't want to let go of Minako, so seeing the tired state in which was Haruka, Minako decided to lay him down and to sleep with him." Said Mamoru sadly. He pained him to see one of his friend to be in this painful state.

"And the other ? How are they taking the situation ?" Questioned the small blonde worriedly.

"Hm Ami and Rei are okay, I think. They are really mature and know what life is like. Makoto...she felt somehow guilty, but Sasuke is comforting her now...and Michiru, well she's been silent since we've entered the room but I know she's the one that is suffering the most." Said Mamoru to his girlfriend.

"And what about the girl ? Kyoko?"

"Oh, she wanted to take Haruka away but he just shove her away...so she just sat there with her arms crossed waiting silently." He replied.

Usagi just nodded and then take Mamoru's arm and walked with him towards the other in the sitting room.

.:x:.

"Usagi." Called Rei as she saw her friend with Mamoru. "Where is Akane ?" She then asked, not really knowing what to say.

"She went to inform her maids that we will be staying here for the night and she also went to retrieve several pictures that had been taken secretly." Replied Usagi.

"That would have been in the headlines otherwise..." Said quietly Rei, but then something struck her. "How come we never read anything about Ayashi ?" Asked cautiously Rei. She knew it wasn't something to talk about, but she wanted to know in order to understand and help Haruka.

Sasuke, Mamoru and Usagi tensed a little at Rei's assumption. They knew they would have to explain but they didn't know how. Sasuke eyed Mamoru and saw him pleaded with his eyes.

"Six months prior, Tenou-san used his influenced...he had kept secret Ayashi's hospitalization...and her family had wanted their daughter to have a common and calm funeral back in Fukuoka." Explained Sasuke quietly.

"And how do you know ?" Asked Makoto surprised by her boyfriend statement.

"My father..." Answered Sasuke looking away.

Makoto looked at Sasuke and then at Mamoru and Usagi. The three of them bore the same expression on their face. "You two knew it too..." She accused softly as she looked at Usagi and Mamoru. "Why haven't you told us ?" She then asked.

"Because that's not your problem!" Shouted Kyoko as she stood up. "That's all your fault if Haruka is suffering!"

"Hey minutes, Who are you to blame us by the way ? I'm sure you only know him for a night or-" Said Makoto but was slapped before she could finished her sentence.

"I wont let you insult him...and me." Kyoko said as she looked at Makoto with anger.

Makoto was going to say something when Sasuke came to her and took her in his arms. "Wait Mako, She's Haruka's step sister."

The other just looked at her with wide eyes, not believing what Sasuke had said. "But...earlier-" Started Makoto astonished.

"He only wanted to get ride of those bitches..." Said Kyoko sadly. She sensed the others eyes on her and knew that they were waiting for her to continue her explanation. "And I said that I loved him because I do...I met him before I knew ...he was Tenou Haruka, then several months later I ...I learnt who he was...but it was already too late, for he was married and was going to be my older brother..." She told them crying softly. She didn't know why she told those strangers what she felt and what had happened but she was glad that it was already out. She tried to wipe away her tears but each stroke only brought back knew fresh tears.

"Sshhh..." Said Michiru as she gently took the crying girl in her arms. She knew what it was to loose her first love at this very young age. Kyoko didn't protest, she leant on Michiru and cried harder, letting loose of the feelings she had repressed. "You kept it too yourself for so long...you're very brave." Said Michiru while stroking softly Kyoko's hair. She somehow felt relieve to know that she was only Haruka's sister but she didn't know herself what she was feeling for the blonde now.

Kyoko just let her tears ran down her cheeks and wept on the aqua haired girl's shoulder.

Makoto walked to the two women and stopped near them. She then closed her eyes with guilt and whispered softly to the crying girl. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

Rei saw that everyone was looking at Kyoko and Michiru, so she decided to take this opportunity to check on the other two in the bedroom. Silently she walked out of the room and into the hall.

Before the door, Rei slowly turned the knob door in order to not wake them up and opened the door silently.

The sight just made her heart pound fiercely, she wanted to turn back and to leave them but her body wasn't agreeing with her mind. She just stayed silently at the door frame looking at them with sad eyes.

She then felt hot tears streaming down her own cheeks, she didn't know why she was crying but something in her heart was aching. 'Why am I crying ?' She asked herself internally, she tried to wipe away her tears with her hands but the tears seemed to flow ceaselessly. She then looked up again and she then understood. 'I'm envious...I'm envious of them, because they looked like they are belonging to each other's arms...I wish I-' She thought sadly to herself, but her thought was interrupted when she heard footsteps coming her way.

"Rei ?" Asked Ami with concerned in her voice. She noticed Rei's departure and she wanted to come and check on her friends too. "Are you okay ?"

"I'm okay..." She whispered. "They just looked like so...sleeping like this." She said incoherently.

Ami surprised by Rei's statement, looked at the two sleeping form on the bed and her eyes sadden. She understood that Minako looked a little like Ayashi but their position seemed to be so natural, and their expression of contentment just to be in each other arms was really surprising and beautiful that it tore her heart too. 'Oh Minako...'

.:x:.

The next morning, Michiru waked up at dawn. She wanted to check on Haruka and Minako, she knew they were probably still sleeping but she couldn't help it, she longed to see Haruka again.

Yesterday has been a night full of surprised.

The first time she saw the supposed sitting man, she was immediately attracted by his resemblance with Haruka. She had looked at him with a curious look and somehow she had found his expression different from what she remembered Haruka's. He seemed to be older, maybe in his late twenties and that's what's convinced her that it wasn't probably Haruka.

However has she heard the girl shouting his name, she couldn't look away. It was Haruka, the one she knew, but so different from what her mind had imagined. Haruka was still androgynously handsome and with the years had became even more charming and attractive, but her eyes reflected an immense pain. Looking at her was just consuming her effort to forget her, but more importantly her effort to keep her feeling from reviving.

As she witnessed Haruka's desperate cry, she couldn't help but to feel her heart ache for the tall blonde. She wanted to help her, to console her, to enlace her but she wasn't needed. Haruka was obsessed with Ayashi and from what she saw yesterday night, the tall blonde was still mourning deeply Ayashi, so much that she mistook Minako for her.

It pained her to see Haruka like this.

Silently, she walked to their bedroom and opened slowly the door. She took a look at the bedroom in general and then laid her eyes on the bed.

She was surprised to see that Minako was awake and was looking at Haruka's sleeping face. She wanted to call Minako but stopped herself when she saw how her friend was caressing Haruka's face with tenderness. 'She does look like Ayashi...'Thought sadly Michiru to herself.

She remembered the day four years ago at the airport, she had also witnessed how caring they were looking at each other and it was what had convinced her that it was love. Days after, she hadn't spent one night without wondering what it would have happened and what the outcome would have been if she had gone to them and confronted Haruka. There has been so many scenario, she didn't want to regret it this time.

Looking at Minako, Michiru decided that she had to talk to her friend. She couldn't let her friend get carried, it was too dangerous.

"Minako..." Michiru whispered softly.

"Oh, Michiru..." Replied softly Minako, she saw that her friend was waiting for her to get up, so she made a sign to the aqua haired girl to wait. She then looked at Haruka and then reluctantly tried to disengaged herself without waking Haruka up. She successfully got out of bed and silently strode to the door frame, where Michiru was standing, waiting for her.

"I'm sorry Minako...but we have to talk." Said Michiru softly.

"Okay, let's go to sitting room then." Agreed quietly Minako smiling.

.:x:.

"You mean you're not ?" Asked Michiru surprised. She was sure she had guessed right.

"Attracted to Haruka ?...I am, but that's all...I'm only remaining her of Ayashi anyway, and I don't think she will ever consider going out with me. I did try in high school, remember ?" Replied Minako. "Plus I already have my eyes on someone else." She added smiling to Michiru.

"Oh...I didn't know, you never..." Said Michiru but stopped as she looked at Minako. 'She knew ?' Thought Michiru while looking at her smiling friend. "How ?" She then whispered still holding her friend's gaze.

Minako knew what her friend meant when she heard Michiru's voice, it wasn't difficult for her to know exactly who Haruka really was after yesterday night but she didn't know if she should tell her friend or not the truth about her finding. "Last night has confirmed what I fought." She decided to say, then seeing that her friend was still waiting for her to explain, she sighed and gathered her thoughts. "Well it started back in high school, I didn't know why, but I found Haruka more beautiful than handsome. I think it's because he ...no, she had this elegance and softness that were unique. I don't think I ever knew a boy or a man like this...and last night just confirmed it." She finished rapidly not wanting to tell Michiru how she also had looked at Haruka when the two were together.

The aqua haired girl just looked at her friend with wide eyes. 'She saw through this...and don't mind nor feel surprised ?' Thought Michiru.

"And...and you're not surprised or feel deceived ?" She voiced out her thought, she didn't know where the word deceived came from but she didn't find any other words to explain what she had felt when she had learnt about it.

"Well not really, as I said I supected it." Replied Minako honestly.

"How... I mean you're not surprised at all that one of your friend turned out to be a woman and ...you don't mind being fooled for so long?" She asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Michiru..." Whispered softly Minako, she now knew that her friend hadn't taken it well and that it had probably been the reason of their sudden break up. She then slowly stood up and came to embrace her friend. "I'm sorry." She said comforting.

"Why, Minako? Why couldn't I have been like you ? I was so scared and so angry, I didn't even let her explain ! Why aren't you ?" Michiru cried in her friend shoulder.

"Oh Michiru..." Said quietly Minako, she didn't know what to say to calm her friend so she just tighten her hold and waited.

After a moment, Michiru gently pulled away and apologized. "I'm sorry Minako."

"It's okay, do you feel better now ?" Asked Minako concerned.

"Hai, thank you." Replied Michiru with a slight smile. She paused a moment and then looked at Minako. "You...you still feel attracted though ?" Asked Michiru shyly.

"Yes.totally." She replied smiling. "Especially now, don't you think?"

"Well...yes, but I...I thought you already had your eyes on someone else ?" Asked Michiru surprised by Minako's honest and fast answer, to her it seemed like Minako was in love.

"I do, but..." Replied Minako, but then she glanced at Michiru and saw her friend's eyes sadden and her smile faded. "Hey! that doesn't mean I love her you know...I'm just attracted and...okay I do also care about her but it's...well, platonic ?" Explained Minako, trying to convince her aqua haired friend.

"Oh sorry, am I so obvious ?" Questioned Michiru quietly.

"Well... to me, yes." Smiled Minako, she then took Michiru's hands in hers and whispered. "Don't think too much."

"Hai, anyway who is it ?" Asked Michiru, she was somehow relieve that her friend wasn't going to fall for Haruka but deep down she was wondering if she had also thought too much four years ago. 'What if I had misread Haruka too ?' She thought distraught.

"My secret." Winked Minako as a reply.

"You're not going to tell me no matter what, right?" Enquired the aqua haired girl forcing a smile, the question about her guess four years ago still hanging on her mind.

"Right." Smiled Minako. "Why are you asking me that anyway ?" She then questioned her friend.

"Well, I just wanted to know who the lucky guy was." Replied Michiru smiling slightly.

"Not that, I mean why do you ask me if I was attracted to Haruka ?" She asked again with a serious expression on her face.

For a moment, Michiru didn't answer for she didn't even know herself why she had ask her friend in the first place. She just had to know. " I don't know why myself...I just wanted to know. I saw how you look at her this morning and how you had caressed her cheek...and I don't know. I just felt like I had to ask you."

"Michiru." Whispered softly Minako. She knew how her friend had loved the blonde and how she had suffered from their break up, but she had moved on now and had started anew. "Don't tell me you still held feelings for Haruka ?" Minako asked concerned.

"I don't, well I think I don't...but each time I laid my eyes on her, I can hear my heart pound rapidly in my chest." Michiru answered honestly and let her hand rest above her heart. "I don't understand it, Minako." She then whispered with her eyes closed.

Minako knew what it meant and she wanted her friend to realize it herself. "Did your heart ever beat so much... for someone else, like Sei ?" Asked Minako after a moment. She knew it was maybe too straightforward, but she wanted to help them. 'It's maybe too premature for Haruka though...'

Michiru surprised by Minako's question took a moment to think before answering. "No... unfortunately."

"Why unfortunately ?" Asked Minako softly.

"Because each time my heart beat for Haruka, it hurts..." She replied sadly. "It hurts because I know she doesn't love me as much as ...I love her."

"How do you know I don't love you just as much ?" Interrrupted a soft voice from the door frame.

"Haruka ?" Called Minako astonished. "You're already up ?" She then asked trying to divert the blonde. She hadn't expected the latter to wake up so early. 'Did she just say what I heard ?' Thought internally Minako.

"Hai, I slept well. Thank you very much Minako...and I'm sorry about yesterday, I think I drank too much." Replied Haruka a little embarrassed.

"It's okay." She replied blushing at what Haruka had implied. "I know what it's like to loose someone dear to you. My condolence." She then added sadly, she wanted to know how Haruka took the whole thing.

"Thank you." Replied Haruka softly. 'It still hurt, but the past was the past' She reminded to herself. She would never forget Ayashi nor the time they've spent together but she didn't want the past to hinder her life anymore.

'Hm, so she's moved on...' Thought Minako as she looked at Haruka. She was surprised then to see how the tall blonde was looking at her friend. 'Just like before...when they were together.'

Haruka had turned her gaze to Michiru and saw that the aqua haired girl was sitting silently, her profile to her. "Michiru." She whispered softly. It's been almost four years now that she had laid an eye on her friend from this near and she had to admit that she had became even more beautiful than before. 'Maybe because I'm near her and that I'm not looking at her through shaded glasses.' She thought.

Michiru couldn't believe her ears. 'How dare she says this after all she's done !' Thought Michiru. She waited silently until Minako and Haruka's conversation came to an end, and then hearing Haruka whispered her name she slowly stood up and turned to Haruka. "Good morning." She said nonchalantly and then walked to her and passed her.

However before she could leave the room, Haruka had stopped her by holding gently her wrist. "Michiru, can we talk please ?" Pleaded Haruka.

The aqua haired girl swirled around and looked straight into sad teal eyes. "Release me, Haruka." Said coldly Michiru. She knew she had said to Minako that she still had feelings for Haruka and that Haruka had overheard it, but she couldn't bear the lies and more importantly she didn't want to be someone second choice. 'She made her choice, now it's too late!' She thought internally, she knew she was acting incoherently, for she had dreamt of being with the blonde again but her pride took over her thought.

"Not before you listen to what I have to say." Said calmly Haruka.

"I don't want to listen to your lies! You understand ? I have enough of your lies !" Shouted Michiru out of pain.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have push you. If you don't want to talk to me I understand, I was too presumptuous." Said Haruka sadly. She knew she shouldn't have said this to Michiru, but the only sight of her friend after so many years had just made her resolution crumble.

Before she came back to Tokyo, Haruka had been mourning Ayashi for two whole months, she had felt so powerless, so incapable but mainly so guilty, that she was lost in her own world and blamed herself for what had happened.

Then her father being unable to bear seeing his daughter in this state anymore, prompted her harshly to work and she had worked without a break since then. And without realizing it herself, she had moved on. Later, at her father request she came back to Tokyo and to her past.

She has been in Tokyo for almost three months now and she had kept herself from visiting her friend or wandered around the places she used to go. She had wanted to let Michiru lived her life as happily as she deserved with her boyfriend, Seichirou Matsudaira.

He was a tall man in his mid twenties, athletic, handsome, wealthy and more importantly he seemed to care a lot about Michiru. One day, as she was going to the Tenou's Corp building, she had spotted the aqua haired girl with the man, walking down the street holding hands. They seemed to be happy and that's what convinced her that she had made the right decision. However, her heart seemed to think otherwise, for it beat violently each time she glanced at the aqua haired girl's happy expression, and so much that it hurt her. The pain was so intense that she had to press her hands on her heart to attenuate the strong throbbing.

By pure instinct then, Haruka had asked for an investigation about this Seichirou Matsudaira and she had been surprised to see that he shared the same interest as Michiru be it in arts, music and literature. However, as the only heir of the Matsudaira empire he was educated very strictly and very manly.

However, one month prior to now, Michiru broke up their engagement. After hearing this news, the blonde had wanted to know why her aqua haired friend had made such a move but the only way would have been to ask Michiru in person or one of her close friend. So, overhearing the conversation between Minako and Michiru had been like an answer. She knew it wasn't reasonable to come to Michiru like this, especially after what she had done to the aqua haired girl but she wanted another chance with Michiru. It was selfish but she had made a promise.

After spying on her for three months, Haruka had felt the need to be near Michiru again and she was going to do anything for a second chance.

"But I want you to know that my heart can't lie..." She then said as she took Michiru's hand in her and placed it above her heart. "It pounds fiercly ...because of you... and for you." She then whispered.

"Why...Why do you have to come back... four years later without Ayashi and said those things to me ? Why ?" Cried Michiru with tears in her eyes. "You are cruel !" She then said as she pulled away.

She then looked into Haruka's eyes. "Now that Ayashi's gone you want me back ? Well I'm sorry, I'm not something you can throw and take back as you please !" She shouted angrily as more tears made their way down her cheeks.

Minako walked silently to Michiru and held her comfortingly.

Haruka stood silently ashamed, she knew that what Michiru said was somehow true but she hadn't wanted to loose her, not again. "I'm..." Started the tall blonde but didn't finish her sentence as she looked up and saw Minako's eyes, telling her to withdraw for now.

She nodded and was going to retreat, but as she turned to leave she came face to face with all her other friends.

.:x:.

* * *

AN: There's probably a lot of mistakes here and there but I didn't have time to check and I wouldn't spot all of them anyway.

To the reviewers : Thank you very much !

Rushingwind, As always, I like reading your review! I hope you like that chapter too. I wanted to make Kyoko a threat but since your coronary artery was put at stake, I decided otherwise. Hehe. No, more seriously, I never plan to make Kyoko a threat she was just one of the cue that made Michiru's feeling more obvious.

Mistrgosh, thanks for your review. To be honest, I never planned to let all the other find out because I think it was better not to jeopardize her current identity as an heir but I gave a second thought at what you said (even if I don't understand the boo-boo thing) and came to like the idea, thus Minako's part. Hope you liked it.

Hachiru, I'm glad you like my story so far and let me know it. Thanks.

Starchick24, Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you liked the plot, I tried to write as best as I can but it's not easy when it's not in your native language. I'm sure I still made mistakes to conjugate verbs though.

Papapapuffy, Thank you for letting a review, I hope you like this chapter too.

Apl85, I'm really glad you like my story and think that I described well each characters feelings. I'm encouraged by your praise. Oh funny you mentioned about the note I left to the reviewers, I was going to stop writing them and instead mail a more personal answer to each reviewer but nobody seemed to left their address email so I will just left the note as it is and since you like it too.

Petiyaka, thanks for the review. I'm always glad to know what reader think of my fic.

Kiki, oh I'm happy to know you're not going to blame me and that you like my fic. I know I don't have to follow every reviewer's request, but most of the time I tried to do so when it's possible because I liked to please the readers. Thanks for your review !

Andrea, don't be sad because it's almost the end. There's still at least 2 or 3 more chapters ! Anyway I'm glad you enjoyed my fic.


	18. Promise

**Chapter 17 : Promise.**

.:x:.

Haruka nodded and was going to retreat, but as she turned to leave she came face to face with all her other friends.

"I'm sorry..." Haruka whispered softly to them. "I never meant to disrupt your celebration. I will leave immediately." She added sadly. Before she walked out of the room, Haruka gave Michiru a last look and sighed. She didn't mean to hurt her, but at the end she did and that's what pained her the most. 'I probably lost my chance...four years ago.' Thought Haruka.

She knew back then what her decision had meant, but the only sight of Michiru just made her heart throbbed and longed for her all over again. "My love for you has never tarnish." She said quietly, "I know you won't believe my words but... I just wanted you to know that." She added and slowly walked out of the room. Michiru didn't answer, she just buried her head deeper into Minako's shoulder.

She knew she didn't deserve the aqua haired woman, for she had only caused her pain and had left her when she needed her. Haruka reflected about their moment together and sadly came to the realization that she had hurt Michiru more than she had made her happy. 'I don't deserve her...after all.' Thought the blonde to herself.

As she was going to walk pass her friends, Usagi grabbed her arms and made her stopped and looked at her. "Why are you leaving ?" Asked Usagi, pain clearly showed in her voice.

"I have to." Said softly Haruka. She took Usagi's hands, squeezed them a little and smiled sadly. "Thank you for your concerned though, Usagi." Haruka had encountered Usagi on the afternoon and had talked a little with the smaller blonde. She had been surprised to know that Usagi had known about Ayashi's illness and her recent death. She had been more surprised when her friend had confronted her about her love for Ayashi. At first she didn't know how to answer, but as they talked she just poured her heart out.

"You should tell her..." Whispered Usagi.

"No, I don't think that will change anything. I should have known what to expect when I left... years ago." Replied Haruka. She then tried to resume her walk but Usagi still held her arm. "Usagi..." Said quietly Haruka.

"No I don't want you to walk out from here before you tell her." Pleaded Usagi.

"Usa..." Said Mamoru as he came to them and took Usagi in his arms. "I know you want to help them but maybe they still need some time."

Haruka saw the look Mamoru gave her and thanked him silently with a nod, however before she could move, Kyoko flung herself on her and embraced her tightly. The tall blonde tired from the previous night and surprised by the running girl fell to the ground with Kyoko still gripping at her. "Haruka... I was so worried!" She cried into the blonde who obviously had completely forgotten about the girl.

"I'm sorry Kyoko..." She said while gently pulling away and taking the girl's face between her hands. "I should have been more careful. I'm sorry." She then laid a soft kiss on the girl's forehead and watched as Kyoko cheeks started to redden. "Am I forgiven ?" Asked softly Haruka smiling.

"Hai..." She whispered shyly and stood up quietly embarrassed by her childish action. The instant she saw Haruka she forgot about her surroundings and there was only the tall blonde in her sight.

"Come one, we're going back home." Said softly Haruka as she reached for Kyoko's hand. The girl just looked up with a smile and nodded happily.

Michiru had looked up from Minako's shoulder when Kyoko had rushed in the room and directly to Haruka, and without knowing why herself, she couldn't help her heart to tighten at the sight. She knew Kyoko was Haruka's stepsister now and that Kyoko accepted it even though it hurt but it was the sight of Haruka that let her wondering. The tall blonde was so caring towards Kyoko that for strangers they might look like a loving couple. She then remembered the time when they had first met and how Haruka had been so kind and so caring. She was also reminded of the soft kiss on the forehead she had received on their first encounter, but it also reminded her of the vision of Haruka and Ayashi at the airport. 'She shouldn't do that with everybody...that...that might be misinterpreted.' She thought sadly to herself and closed her eyes.

As Haruka and Kyoko were going to leave the room, Makoto stopped them. "Wait please." She said softly.

Haruka stopped first but was immediately shielded by the smaller girl. "Don't worry, I won't do anything." Added Makoto, smiling. "In fact, I wanted to apologize." She said seriously as she looked up at Haruka.

The blonde just stared at Makoto and then at Sasuke who stand beside his fiancée. 'Will I be able to leave, without each of them stopping me...' Sighed Haruka internally. "You don't need to apologize. I deserved it." Said Haruka.

"Still, I'm sorry." Replied Makoto. She knew that somehow Haruka deserved the hit, but her outburst was misplaced. She should have been more objective, Haruka was drunk and wasn't the one at fault, but her protectiveness over her friends just took over her own thought at that time.

"Look, I'm the one to be sorry. I messed up your celebration..." She said as she looked at all her friends standing near the big doorframe. "I know I deserved more than just the hit Makoto gave me...I'm sorry." With a final sad glance at her friends, Haruka left the room quietly with Kyoko, an expression of resolution on her face.

.:x:.

Once outside the room, Kyoko looked up and saw the hurt in Haruka's eyes. She wanted to know why, she opened her mouth but then closed it, she just tighten her grip. Holding Haruka's hands was all she could do for now.

"Are you cold ?" Asked softly Haruka, she saw how Kyoko tensed and thought that it was because of the cool hair in the hallway.

"No." She whispered and then clung to Haruka's arm and pressed her body closer. "I'm fine...because you're here."

"Kyoko..." Haruka whispered as she looked down. She saw the tears that ran down her cheeks and immediately took her in a strong embrace. "I'm sorry Kyoko. Please don't cry. Not for me." She added softly.

Kyoko just cried and held Haruka tightly. "I can't help it! Oh Haruka, I love you so much...I don't want to see you like this!"

"I'm sorry..." She whispered softly and tried to comfort the crying girl in her arms, but the latter just cried harder.

.:x:.

"Rei ?" Whispered Minako as she saw her friend standing by the other. Rei looked at her and then at Michiru. She didn't know what exactly happened but she was positive that Michiru still loved Haruka. The sight she witnessed the night before was still playing in her mind though and she didn't know what to think of it. It seemed like Minako was concerned about Michiru as much as Makoto was. 'Maybe she loved Haruka for years but never said anything because of her friendship...' Thought sadly Rei. Before she could see the hurtful expression on Minako's eyes, Rei patted Ami shoulder and whispered something to her friend and then walked out of the room.

Ami, however, saw the longing expression on Minako's face and being very perceptive she immediately understood. 'They loved each other... without knowing it.'

She then walked to Minako and Michiru and smiled reassuringly. "Don't mind Rei, she's just worried."

"Where is she going ?" Asked Minako quietly. She wanted to run after Rei but she didn't know what to say or to do once she would reach her friend, so she just held Michiru comfortingly.

"To talk to Haruka." Ami replied.

Michiru, hearing Haruka's name, pulled away from Minako and looked at Ami and then back to her other friends by the doorframe. Her eyes were scanning the room for the blonde and suddenly aware of Haruka's absence, felt her heart throbbing rapidly into her chest. "Where...Where is Haruka ?" She finally managed to ask.

Ami looked at Minako as if asking her if she should told her friend the truth or not. Seeing Minako nod, Ami took Michiru's hands and squeezed them. "Rei went after him, she think he's going to stay away from Tokyo, from Japan...because he realized he only hurt you by being here." Replied softly Ami, she looked at her friend and saw the tears forming in her eyes. "Do you want him out of your life... again ?" Enquired Ami, she knew how deep her aqua haired friend's love was for Haruka, but she also knew how hurt she had been when Haruka left with Ayashi. At first, she couldn't forgive Haruka just like Makoto but she somehow knew that Haruka had really loved Michiru too.

"I...I don't know." Replied Michiru.

"He never ceased to love you." Said Usagi as she approached her friends. "I know it's hard to believe it, but it's the truth and-" She added but then was interrupted by her boyfriend.

"Usa, don't interfere, please. It's not our business." Said Mamoru from where he stood.

"No! She ought to know !" Claimed Usagi, she then turned to Michiru and looked at her with honesty. "Ayashi was ill and she was incurable. Haruka found out and it tore his heart, he loved her dearly and he couldn't think of anything except her being happy-"

"Usa!" Mamoru came to her and pried her to stop. Usagi just turned and stared at Mamoru angrily. "You! How can you stand by and look at your friends suffering... and do nothing when you can ?" She asked furious.

Mamoru just stood silently, he wanted to help his friends too but he didn't want to interfere with their business. He was scared to do wrong. "I'm sorry, I don't want to mess up." He finally managed to say. "I want to help too, but I don't know how." He tried to explain, but Usagi was turning from him and toward Michiru.

"Michiru, please. Forgive him. I know you still love him, just don't let the past hinder your life." She said softly to Michiru, but the aqua haired girl was still hesitating. The hurt was still deep and she feared it would happen again. "Please, understand him Michiru. He cares so much about everyone... he didn't even think of himself. Today was the only time I saw him being a little selfish." She added.

"Usagi is right, Michiru." Said softly Minako. "I never see Haruka like that before, but then again because he didn't want to hurt you...he is going to put your needs before his."

"But...I never ask him!" Replied Michiru. Her heart was aching to run out of the room and stopped Haruka but her mind was still against it. She didn't want to be the makeweight.

"Michiru, we know Haruka since High School...did he ever do something for himself ?" Asked Sasuke still holding Makoto hand. "No, he never. I somehow understand him now...I don't know what I would have done in his place but I'm sure as hell that either way I would have felt like shit! I'm sorry for the language but it's the truth. How do you think he was feeling all those years ? Knowing you hurt all your friends badly, leaving them without prerogative, spending your times thinking about it...you know how Haruka is and how caring he is. Just imagine his life, he knew Ayashi was condemned and he had to smile and care for her when he was full of remorse. Don't you think he-" but Sasuke didn't have the time to finish his question as he saw Michiru ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"Well, I think she understood." Said Ami smiling to no one in particular.

.:x:.

"Haruka !" Cried Michiru once she spotted the tall blonde downstairs in front of the entrance door, speaking with Rei. "Don't leave!"

Haruka looked up and saw Michiru running desperately down the stairs and toward her. She unconsciously walked to meet her and at the very end of the stairs Michiru flung herself at Haruka without hesitation. "Oh Haruka! I miss you...I miss you so much! Please don't leave." She cried as she enlaced Haruka around the neck and buried her head in her shoulder.

"Michiru...I miss you too, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry." Haruka cried as she held Michiru tightly.

Michiru gently disengaged herself and stared at Haruka. She raised her hand and softly whipped away the tears that ran down Haruka's cheeks. "Please, don't leave. Don't leave me." Pleaded Michiru.

"I won't, if you don't want me to." Said softly Haruka, she reached for Michiru's hands and held them. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I ever left you...but I-" Michiru just shushed her with a soft kiss.

Michiru then gently pulled away and looked at Haruka with caring eyes. "Don't ever leave me then," She then whispered tenderly. "My heart won't take anymore."

Haruka knew what it meant and took Michiru in her arms and held her tighlty. "I won't I promise." She said as tears made their way down her cheeks again. "I love you."

They held each other tenderly, unaware of the small audience that had formed around them. Rei and Kyoko looked at each other and shared a thin smile. They were happy to see them together and content. Kyoko knew from the conversation Rei and Haruka had that Haruka loved Michiru but left her in order to take care of Ayashi who the tall blonde had loved dearly too.

Upstairs, Makoto, Sasuke, Ami, Usagi, Mamoru and Minako looked at them with a satisfied expression on their face. They were pleased to see their friends together again.

.:x:.

End?

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait. Well I know that wasn't what you were all waiting for but I was in lack of inspiration and I have been really really busy with college...graduating year is so awful. 

However, I think that if I end it there it wouldn't be a nice ending...so I decided that I will try to write an Epilogue. I hope that I will do better than this and that it will be my best chapter. I do want to end it with a good work after all. But because 'life is unfair', I don't know if I will have enough time to write it.

Anyway I think that this ending was kind of nice though, so maybe you will have to stick with it.

Thanks to all the readers and special thanks to the reviewers!

**Mistgrosh**, well I think you have your answer now. Anyway thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked the part I wrote after your previous review.

**Hachiru**, thanks, I know Michiru suffered a lot in this fic but someone has to suffer openly and I decided that it would be Michiru. Haruka doesn't deserved Michiru in this fic ? Well I will just say yes and no but I like them together too so no, she does deserve her in a way.

**Rushingwind**, I do like reading your review because they're long, you gave me your point of view and you always asked the good questions! About Aya and Haruka, I didn't explain because that would be too long, but if you want an answer I will just say that Aya never found out but somewhere in her heart she knew Haruka had known about her illness before but she didn't want to acknowledge this. I think that when someone loves a person dearly sometimes they just closed their eyes over things or unconsciously reject some thoughts, in order to live in the present happily...especially when you know that it won't last. I'm really glad you like my fic and I will think about writing a 'sweet, happy story'. I was planning to write one but I wanted to finish this first. I will let you know. Thanks for your reviews!

**Bahamut's king**, Thanks for the review, I wish I could have done a better job but like I told you I think I've reached what we can call a writer's block. Ah and you were right college works do play on your mind, I tried to write the epilogue but nothing came out...I think I will try after January.

**Papapapuffy**, thank you for the reviews you dropped me. I'm always glad to know you still read my fic and like thus far.

**Petiyaka**, Girls are complicated because love is undeniably complicated! Unfortunately this will probably be the last chapter, I will maybe write one more (the epilogue) but that not sure. Anyway thanks for reviewing.

**Kiki**, Thanks for the review, to be honest I was going to rekindle them slowly because just like you said 'it would be a long way to Haruka to be with Michiru again since Michiru was afraid to be hurt once more' but as I try to write this chapter I have more and more difficulties to do so...so I hopped for this short passage. Not very wise but I can't do better right now. As for Aya she didn't find out like I told Rushingwind and about their years together I just can say that Haruka, caring as she is, did everything to make her happy and she has been happy...but sad because she knew she would have to leave this happiness behind and go one day...leaving Haruka mourn her. Hope that explain a little.

**Starchick24**, well thanks for your review. You complimented me too much...I feel like a little guilty for updating this chapter. It's not as good as I wanted it to be. Hope you're not too disappointed.

**Andrea**, thanks for the review. Actually I didn't think to end it so fast but as nothing is set in stone I have to end it there, I hope you like it though. I'm sorry if I don't answer you back in Spanish, I understand but I'm too bad at it…unfortunately.


End file.
